The Most MustSee Sequel
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Yeah, tacky title! The highly anticipated sequel to All Rhodes Lead To Cowboys. A definite change in direction to the first one. You do need to read that  and Full Of Surprises  to understand this...Miz/Alex, Cody/OMC and more! ..SLASH
1. Miz Runs Away

**_All Rhodes Lead To Cowboys - The sequel_**

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pairings:** Miz/A-Ry, Cody/OMC, possibly others, been hints at Centon and past Candy in previous chapters._

_**Disclaimer:** Do not own the WWE. This story is a work of FICTION. While actual people and/or events have inspired some characters and situations, no implications are intended or should be drawn. Any similarities to actual events or persons are strictly coincidental. I only claim total ownership of the character of Tom Martin._

_**Summary**: Summer 2011, we catch up with the two couples and find out what this year has in store for them...how have Mike and Kevin coped with being turned into on-screen enemies, how is Tom faring without his DX mentors and does he still have the love of the Dashing/Deformed one? Find out here._

_I promise to make Tom more likeable here and less of a Mary Sue...which is why I am writing from the third person...and bringing much more Mike/Kevin in._

_And we open with some angst and hurt...poor Miz :(_

_Again, a mixture of AU and real-life. Fiction, obviously so allow some artistic licence...and my poor short-term memory._

* * *

><p><strong>***30 May 2011: Raw - the one with the MizAlex punch-up where Miz escapes down a corridor after attacking Alex...the one where Alex beats up Cole******

Mike collapsed into a chair in an empty dressing room, his shocking pink dress shirt soaked with sweaty, chest heaving as tears poured down his face. The love of his life had beaten him up for the second week running. He knew it was only a storyline but he hated it. He hated having to pour such hate on the man he loved every week. Kevin was eerily convincing at the shows - so much so that Mike found real emotion creeping into his impassioned screams about how he "made" him and the like. What the viewers saw was real angst from Mike as he cranked his Miz character up 110%. The pained sobs consumed him as he broke down on the chair, face in his hands. He didn't care - he was alone and he could be Mike again.

Mike knew he was being stupid, knew it was just a performance for the fans...but to him it was his worst fear...what if Kevin really did get sick of him? WHat if he lost his man? Mike loved Kevin so much it hurt. They had been only together around 7 months but Mike seriously was considering getting down on one knee...and if he'd had his way, he'd do it in the ring at Wrestlemania...he'd have done it this year, after all he won the main event...but he reckoned that it'd be foolhardy to attempt to even steal any limelight from The Rock.

A couple of WWE officials had spotted his heaving and woebegone figure and asked if he was OK but he had pushed them away. He wanted Kevin. His strong arms cuddling him.

"You OK Mike?" came a gentle voice. Mike looked up. Little Evan Bourne was stood in front of him, en route to his match with Swagger.

"C-can you go see if Lexie's finished in the r-ring?" sobbed Mike, looking at the diminutive high-flyer with red eyes.

"Sure, man," replied Evan, "I wouldn't upset yourself, it's only a storyline!"

Mike glared at him and he got the message. He scurried along the corridors towards the guerilla position. Kevin was just emerging, looking exhausted and fuming.

"What do you want, Bourne?" he snarled, still high on the adrenaline from his fight with Mike.

"Mike needs you, like now!" Evan said, not intimidated by the thickset man, "I think he's a bit freaked out by what happened tonight."

"How bad is he?" asked Kevin, heart sinking. He'd had to spent about half an hour soothing a distraught boyfriend last week after their fight.

"Looks like he's about to have a nervous breakdown!" Evan said, "I gotta go, got my match with Jake to lose...good luck!"

"CHeers Ev," replied Kevin.

Almost nobody called Evan by his actual name of Matt. Not that he minded. Kevin broke into a run, pushing past a few superstars and techies as he frantcally tried to find his boyfriend. He was enjoyng this huge push and face turn he was getting but he wasn't happy with the toll it was taking on his Mikey. His boyfriend had agreed 100% to this storyline when approached by Creative...perhaps he didn't realise just how it would affect him.

He spotted Mike (let's face it, in that lurid pink shirt he wasn't hard to find) sat in a chair, face in hands, shaking. Bourne was right. He was really bad this time.

"Mikey?" Kevin asked tentatively, kneeling down in front of the broken Miz. He reached to touch Mike and was shocked when the older man flinched.

"It;s me, Lexie," Kevin tried again.

Mike looked up from behind his hands and let out a howl of misery and Kevin found himself with arms full of trembling Mike.

"Hey, hey champ!" he soothed, holding the man tight, "It;s OK! Don't get yourself in such a state! It's not real! I didn't hurt you bad did I?"

He had tried to miss as much as possible, but he probably shouldn't have thrown Mike through the announcer's table...

Mike pulled out of his embrace and stared blazingly into his eyes. Kevin stared right back before leaning in and claiming Mikes lips with his own. Mike returned it...passionately and aching with need. He wanted Kevin to prove him wrong. Prove that he was only beating him because it was scripted. He knew he was being a massive wet lettuce - it was work, he was a wrestler not an over-emotional high-school girl...but he couldn't help it. He loved his Lexie so much and hated the idea of them fighting in any sense...it made him question their relationship over and over again.

Kevin broke the kiss and continued to hold his boy close, and eventually his sobs had subsided.

"C'mon champ," he whispered, "Let's get back to the hotel, shall we? We're done here, and we don;t have to go out with the guys if you don't wanna."

"Can we stay in tonight, Lexie?" Mike whispered, rubbing his sticky face. He promised himself he would never get this emotional again. Ever.

"Of course baby," Kevin said.

He led the older man back through the corridors and back into te parking lot. Soon he located his hire car. He let Mike in, opening the door like a chauffeur before climbing into the driver's seat.

Soon they were back in their hotel room, and finally both men could change out of their sweaty and torn suits. Good job they weren't designer! Kevin went to flick on the shower whilst Mike lay back on the bed in just his boxers.

"Not coming in?" asked Kevin.

Mike shook his head. He still looked very sad. Kevin sighed...his boyfriend could be so stubborn when he wanted. Kevin climbed into the shower and quickly scrubbed the sweat and dirt from tonight's show off himself before re-emerging clad in one of the hotel's standard-issue, thin white towels. Mike was lying on his side, huddled up, knees touching his chest. He looked achingly vulnerable, like a man who'd lost everything. The sight broke Kevin's heart.

"Baby," he whispered, "If what we're doing is upsetting you, I'll go to Vince tomorrow and arrange a meeting, see if we can get the angle changed or something? I hate seeing you like this, Mikey."

"No!" snapped Mike, so suddenly that Kevin jumped in alarm, "What selfish bastard would I be if I asked them stop your big push. You need this, Lexie. Show those people that you can function without being my fucking shadow! You're so talented in the ring and they never let you use it! I love you, Lexie, and I hate that we fight every week, but you're so happy that you're finally getting your push...and that makes me happy too. Just promise you won't leave me!"

He failed to stifle a small wail.

"Why does it upset you so much that The Miz has to kick Alex Riley's ass?" Kevin asked, soothingly, "It's our characters, baby. Alex is an ungrateful shit to the man that made him. Kevin on the other hand, can't imagine life without his Mikey."

_You utter cheeseball_! Kevin kicked himself mentally. But the shame melted away when he saw the sparkle return to Mike's eyes and the pretty smile that lit the older man's face.

"Hold me," Mike whispered hoarsely, holding his arms out. Alex lay next to him and pulled him close, not caring that he reeked of stale sweat and polyester, softly kissing his gel-sodden faux-hawk as Mike fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>It was a bright Thursday morning and the sun blazed over the city of Los Angeles. Kevin and Mike were sat beside a private outdoor pool, enjoying a leisurely breakfast cooked by the older man. After his over-emotional behaviour these past few week, Mike was determined to grow a pair and man up for Lexie. Especially as they'd had a match or two against each other as well by this time. Just because he was the bottom in the relationship didn't mean he had to be the softie. Mike couldn't explain why the previous two Raws had affected him so deeply - he supposed that it was just hitting him how much he loved Kevin and didn't want to lose him...after all, Mike had barely been in his twenties when he had his last serious boyfriend (who cheated on him)...all the one-night-stands had failed to fill the void that this left behind. He had fancied John Morrison rotten when they were tag partners...but he had to accept that the Shaman Of Sexy preferred the company of a fiery Latin diva with alarmingly flexible legs.<p>

"That was delicious, baby," Kevin said as he placed his cutlery on his now empty plate.

"From that book Tom bought me for Christmas, he's obsessed with Nigella Lawson!" Mike said, grinning.

"You still up for going to the Smackdown taping to see them tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah!" nodded Mike eagerly, "Since they both got drafted we've hardly seen them!"

"I do miss the double dates," Kevin admitted, "Even though you and Cody really shouldn't be allowed out in public sometimes!"

Cody's draft to Raw at the end of last year had only been a temporary one - eight weeks to be exact. In January he had returned to Smackdown and his DX storyline was abandoned due to the two veterans leaving (and considerable backlash from the fans after TLC). Tom had spent a period engulfed in a feud with the Nexus before being surprised at the April draft with a move to Smackdown, along with Ted DiBiase, so he wasn't totally amongst strangers. Cody had of course been involved with the 'deformed' storyline after Oscar (Rey Mysterio) accidentally broke his nose (which of course had been fixed pretty swiftly) in January and was relishing his new psychotic gimmick. Still, he got a win at Wrestlemania 27 so that was OK. The last time the foursome had met up for a double date was after WM to celebrate Mike and Cody's respective match wins (and Tom requested a toast to his retired mentor, HBK). They had all kept in contact and had met briefly at Over The Limit but apart from that, it had been a while.

"You and Cowboy are just prudes!" Mike poked his tongue out at Kevin, "Just because Cody and I like to talk about our sex lives!"

"When I first met you, you were never like that!" countered Kevin, "He's turned you into...into..."

"Careful Lexie!" smirked Mike.

"What would you do if I said he turned you into a queen?" Kevin asked, grinning slightly.

"Push you into the pool," Mike said, chuckling as he leaned over and playfully gave his boy a shove. Kevin nearly fell off his chair but managed to save himself in time.

"Thank you for cooking," he purred, changing his tone and leaning in to kiss Mike.

Mike, however, flinched, a hammy Miz smirk plastered to his face.

"Nuh-uh," he said, "You really think I'd let you call me a queen and get away with it? I was going to take you upstairs but looks like your hand will have to do...your dick isn't going anywhere near my hole until you say sorry."

"Keep talking like that and I won't use lube," Kevin growled.

Mike's cock hardened in his baggy shorts.

"Ever done it outside by a pool, Lexie?" he purred.

"Slut."

"Hoe."

Kevin pounced on Mike, devouring his mouth earnestly. Slutty queen!Mike was a big turn-on for him. Mike moaned wantonly as his hand slipped into Kevin's shorts. He was such an easy lay. And he knew Lexie wouldn't have him any other way.

"Off. Now." growled Kevin.

Mike ripped his swimmers off so fast they tore. Oh well, looks like he'll have to wear his Speedos more now. He walked to the living room and located a bottle of blueberry-flavoured lube. Why it was there was anyone's guess. Mike had an idea. He pulled the French windoes shut and stared at his reflection. He was pink, naked and hard as steel. He could do gay porn if he wanted.

"Want to watch me fuck your ass, eh?" Kevin purred, creeping behind Mike and nuzzling his neck, the older man moaning into his touch.

"Yes, Lexie," he whined, "Wanna watch you..pound me...wanna watch us both cum...NNNNFF!"

Kevin's hand had found its prize and was now slowly stroking Mike's painful erection. Mike handed the younger man the bottle of lube. Kevin wasted no time in prepping his boyfriend. No matter how horny they were, Kevin always made sure Mike was comfortable and that he didn't hurt him...he knew he packed a lot in his spankies and could easily tear Mike in half if he was too hasty. And Mike loved him even more for that. It was the little things that mattered (or in the case, the not-so-little).

Mike moaned with bliss as he felt Kevin slip into him. He watched their reflections closely as Kevin began to move in and out. Watching himself get fucked was bringing Mike so close. He wasn't going to last.

"FUCK ME! LEXIE! GIVE IT TO ME! HARDER!" he shrieked, not caring who heard him.

"You asked for it!" growled Kevin and he began to thrust into Mike at breakneck speed, watching himself in the windows as the screams continued to leave Mike's pouty lips. God, his boyfriend was such a cock-whore!

"MORE! I WANT MORE!" howled Mike.

"Such a little slut!" Kevin spat pointedly into Mike's ear...Mike really got off on that, "What's the magic word?"

"LEXIE!" screeched Mike and he deadweighted himself against his man.

"Why are you stopping me?" Kevin asked, pulling Mike's head roughly back.

"I told you," gasped Mike, "First time we ever fucked, you don't fuck me when i tell you..."

He wrenched out of Kevin's grip, slipped off his boy and manfully wrestled him to the ground before straddling him. Mike impaled himself almost instantly and began riding Kevin like a rodeo cowboy, jerking his cock as he did so.

"AHH! AAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! !" he screamed as he came hard, splattering his abs with spunk. As soon as his orgasm subsided, Mike climbed off Kevin and lay beside him.

"Mikey!" groaned Kevin in frustration, still painfully hard.

Mike smirked at him.

"I warned you, Lexie!" he panted, "Remember, locker room in Tampa where Tom perved on us? If you don't fuck me when I ask, I will throw you down and take what I want? Well, I got what I wanted so you can jerk yourself off now."

And with a naughty laugh he got to his feet and jumped into the pool.

Kevin was too stunned to speak. Still erect, he climbed to his feet and leapt in after Mike. He grabbed his boyfriend from behind, who let out a rather unmanly squeal at being 'caught' and allowed Kevin to drag him to the pool side.

"You can finish what you started, slut!" Kevin snarled.

"Ohhh Lexie..." moaned Mike. He loved it when Kevin took control and showed him who really was boss. Kevin lifted himself onto the edge and Mike eagerly got between his legs before taking his length down his experienced throat in one suck.

"MIKEEEEEY!" growled Kevin as he came down Mike's throat. Mike swallowed every drop.

They had to get going soon after, though...they needed to be at the Smackdown arena by tonight and it was in Texas (A/N: I don't remember every place the recent ones have been recorded in...I'm not that sad and besides does it matter?) so a long-ass flight was on the cards. Mike had bought Kevin's ticket for him (first class, nothing was too costly for his Lexie) as well.

A couple of hours later, they were on the plane, sipping from two flutes of expensive champagne ordered by Mike.

"You do spoil me, baby, you know that?" Kevin said.

"Because I love you, Lexie," Mike smiled sweetly.

Kevin could feel his heart pounding every time Mike said those words to him.

"I love you too Mikey," he replied.

"Then give me a kiss," Mike said, "It's just us over here."

Kevin keenly obliged and he and Mike spent a few minutes cuddled up close, just gazing into each other's eyes and softly pecking each other on the lips. It was these intimate moments Mike loved the most, in his man's strong arms, his signature aftershave scent washing over him. A good woman was apparently a slut in the bedroom and chef in the kitchen, and thanks to Tom Martin's repeated attempts at forcing the ways of Nigella Lawson onto him, Mike was feeling that he was becoming that. Certainly got the 'slut in the bedroom' part down. Mike knew he was the 'woman' in their relationship but at the same time he loved being a gentleman to Kevin by buying him gifts and taking him out at least once a week for dinner in another fancy restaurant. He however, still refused to top Kevin in bed (and Kevin had asked numerous times). He loved being the bottom too much.

"What you thinking about, baby?" asked Kevin. He could practically hear the cogs turning in Mike's head.

"Nothing, just us," Mike murmured, "Why do you want me to top you?"

"How romantic," quipped Kevin, draining his glass of champagne, "Because I don't like dominating you all the time...and because I'd love you to fuck me in character...role play is one of my fantasies."

He blushed. Mike's eyes widened before a smirk crept across his mouth.

"What kind of role play?" he asked.

"I uh, have always wanted you to fuck me as Miz, whilst I'm Alex...be your personal servant," Kevin said, hiding his face as he fnally admitted it to Mike.

"Really? Really? Really?" Mike smirked.

"Stop it!" Kevin hissed, "Do you know how hot you are when you're cocky?"

"You like fucking the cockiness out of my ass, dontcha Lexie?" Mike continued, licking his lips, "So, A-Ry, I see you are willing to take care of the needs of the most must-see WWE champ ever? All of his needs?"

Kevin nodded. Usually he liked to bend Mike over and rodger him ragged when he turned on the Miz...but he also fantasised about submitting to The Miz in every way. It was a conundrum indeed.

"It will be the most awesome ride you'll ever have, Alex Riley," Mike purred seductively, unbuttoning his black chinos and sliding them down to his ankles.

"Then do me, Mizzy," Kevin moaned, "Show me you're boss!"

Mike was a little nervous. He had never topped. Ever. He had always been the receiver. Now was the time to try something new. What a shame to waste all that Kevin packed though when it could be in his ass right now...

Kevin began to undress himself, removing his own black chinos, dress shoes and boxers. He and Mike both still kept their shirts on. Kevin lay back in his seat, spreading his muscular legs, allowing the smaller man access. Mike was lubing himself up copiously, not wanting to hurt his Lexie even though The Miz would probably just stick his dick right in there, not caring for Alex's feelings...Mike however wouldn't let that part of his in-ring character take over.

"Spread 'em, Alex!" he ordered, "I need to imagine you're a hot chick! You need to be some use to me."

"Yes, Miz sir," Kevin whimpered, eyes glinting.

Kevin clenching the arms of the seat as Mike took aim. A sharp pain crackled between his legs. Fuck, that hurt. It hurt a lot. How did Mike find this so pleasurable?

"So tight, aren't we, Riley?" Miz smirked, "Perhaps we need a bit more."

He thrust in more. Kevin hissed in pain, his body getting used to this new intrusion. If they weren't role-playing Mike would have fingered him. He hoped.

Alex moaned in pain as his mentor began to pump in and out of him. It hurt so much. But gradually...as Miz hit a spot inside him, the pain was becoming pleasurable...more and more. And then all of a sudden Mike screamed loudly as he came inside his boyfriend...his body not used to such tightness. He was hoping Kevin would come first but alas.

"Okay, thanks Riley, that's been some releif," he drawled, pulling out sharply and collapsing into his seat beside Alex.

"You not gonna jerk me off?" asked Alex.

"You don't deserve any favours off The Miz, A-Ry!" smirked Miz, pulling his boxers back on, "One off the wrist, go on. Just try not to splatter my clothes, I paid good money for them!"

The attiude was enough to get Kevin off. He moaned as he came all over himself.

Mike finished dressing by now.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Fucking off the scale, Mikey!" gasped Kevin, "Now I can see why you're so fucking noisy!"

"Just to let you know, that was a one-off, Lexie," Mike said, "I don't like being a top. I did that just for you, because you wanted it so much. And I love you."

"I understand, baby, and thank you. Thank you so much," Kevin said.

"I'd do anything for my Lexie," Mike simpered, leaning in and stealing another kiss.

Soon they had touched down in Texas and were in the taxi to the hotel Mike had booked them into for tonight...obviously a five-star hotel..Mike did love to spoil his boy. They also had front-row seats to tonight's show. Mike realised that the last time he was on Smackdown was when he was still champ, way back in January (the same day Cody broke his nose)...and now he was coming in as a member of the public. Both Cody and Tom were booked to appear tonight, whether as a team or separately Mike didn't know. He and Kevin made their way to the front row, several fans doing a double take as they realised who these two men were. Mike grabbed Kevin's hand so he wouldn't lose him, even though if anyone spotted that, both men would end up at the job centre tomorrow morning. And some parts of Texas weren't exactly gay-friendly.

The opening event was a handicap elimination tag, in which both Tom and Cody were competing. The first to appear was Cody, with his 'baggers'. When he clocked Kevin and Mike in the front row, he ordered both of them to be 'bagged. He was being partnered by Ted and Tom, and they were taking on Daniel Bryan and the new high-flyer Sin Cara. The crowd booed all three of them including Tom (who still had the Triple H theme despite being dressed exactly like Cody did when he was still 'Dashing') The mirrored jacket and silver boots didn't look quite as good on the younger English boy as they did on Cody but it was still a bizarre transformation.

Cody and Bryan were the first in the ring as the lights dimmed to blue (as they always did for matches featuring the masked luchador Sin Cara). As predicted, the three had the upper hand pretty much straight away - frequently tagging each other in. Sin Cara was of course the fan's favourite and every time he came in, flying around the ring like an aeroplane, the arena went berserk. Particularly spectacular was when he and Tom faced off - the Manc trying desperately to out-do the Mexican (and failing dismally) in the high-flying and daredevil stakes. Tom attempted to finish Daniel Bryan with his new finisher, the Thomasault (a diving moonsault used on a standing opponent) but the vegan submission specialist kicked out. It was a pretty good match and eventually Bryan and Sin Cara won, courtesy of the Labelle Lock used on Cody...who of course tapped straight away.

Tom, Ted and Cody were first to exit backstage, Cody ripping his sweaty mask off, thankful to be rid of the damn thing.

"How's your schnozz doing, Coddles?" asked Ted, as Cody winced.

"Bitch got me in so tight!" he whined, "Oh he's good, that Bryan."

"Wicked match, though, right?" Tom put in, sweeping his soaked fringe out of his eyes.

"You would say that, you were the only one who got a cheer!" Ted smirked, "You can try all ya like Tom, but you'll never be Sin Cara."

"Like to see you have a go!" Tom poked his tongue out at Ted, "Can you do this, though Teddy?"

He reached behind him and fell effortlessly into a crab position before kicking his legs up and flipping his slim body back onto his feet.

"Yeah, OK, you win this time, shame Bourne stayed on Raw really, might deflate your head a bit!"

Tom and Ted had become good friends since their draft to Smackdown, and it was helped of course by both being extremely close to Cody. The young Manc was settled into his new brand now and his tendency to get bigheaded about his matches was diminishing. He didn't show off in the ring every time (though as his finisher was a modified moonsault, this was tricky) and was enjoying his new role as a heel.

Cody let out a mewl of pain, interrupting the banter.

"Tom-Tom, can you kiss my nose better?" he mewed, his patented big eyes/deadly pout expression. Tom rolled his eyes but he knew when he was suckered in. He went to his older boyfriend and planted a fat kiss on his repaired nose.

"Yaaay!" Cody grinned, hugging him.

Ted knew it was time to bugger off - he always knew when he felt like a third wheel.

"I'll see you after the show then?" he said, snickering to himself before heading off.

"Wanna go find Mike and Kevin?" Tom asked, breaking the embrace.

"Yeah!" Cody nodded eagerly, "I saw where they were sitting so I know where they are!"

"You bagged them didn't you?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Too weak to resist!" Cody grinned.

"Shall we go change? Or shall we turn up in just our _spankies_?" Tom smirked.

"Don't change, you look hot as you are!" simpered Cody.

"You would say that, these are all your fucking cast offs!" Tom groaned.

The two boys made their way along the corridors, attracting a few fans en route and eventually were pushing their way into the arena, Cody bribing security with just a flash of his winning smile. Some of the fans turned away at seeing Cody without his mask (oh well, he'll pay that penalty later) but they managed to locate the ex-champ and his lover. By rights all four of them could get their knuckles rapped for breaking kayfabe like this. Mike and Kevin weren't working, they were there as spectators and people should respect that. Cody turned into a massive Randy fanboy during the main event, leaping to his feet and cheering loudly with the rest of the fans when 'Voices' started to play...despite the best efforts of Tom and Mike to pull him back into his seat – Tom of course still feeling slightly jealous in regards to Cody's past with the Viper.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is chapter one. I have to say I was happy with it, but your opinions are the ones that count! Mizzy and Alex are definitely carrying this story now more than Cody and his English muffin from Manchester! I really feared that Tom was going to end up the ultimate Marty Stu but I hope I saved him from such a horrid fate! Got some good plans for all the boys, and new pairings are on the horizon...I do like multiple couple fics, not so much ones set in a "world where everyone's gay" but enough different couples to play with, as it were.<strong>

**Of course it had to open with Miz and Alex smut, because they are one of the best couples out there!**

**Reviews would be luvverly, ta x**


	2. Capitol Punishment

_Part Two! _

_Some may accuse me of lazy writing and diving straight into the big storyline early, but this is how I want things to pan out, and I felt the timing was right. Without giving any more away, read on.._

* * *

><p><strong>**19 June 2011 - Capitol Punishment**<strong>

Well, the inaugural running of the first Capitol Punishment PPV had certainly been an interesting one. A psychotic Mark Henry bodyslamming the Big Show through the announcer's table, Christian once again losing the world championship...R-Truth lost his title shot thanks to a little boy and a cup of soda, and The Miz got his ass handed to him by his former protege Alex Riley.

Mike was sat in his dressing room, bruised and battered, still struggling to take in what had happened. It had been a full-on brawl, the two had set upon each other even before the bell rang. Mike dominated the match but eventually Alex clawed back momentum to claim a much-enjoyed-by-the-fans victory. They'd had a row before the match because their nerves had got the better of them and mean things had been said on both sides. And it made their performances more wrought and angry.

The Miz had been discarded at the stage door and he was now Mike again. He had watched the rest of the matches on the crappy monitor in his dressing room. He had not seen Kevin since their scrap. He was worried. He hadn't gone easy on his boyfriend, and Kevin certainly hadn't held back on him. He was hurting inside and out. He could hear Cena's theme blasting everywhere as the red-clad champ stood in the ring with his enchanted little bespectacled helper in his arms. Mike would never have done that as a champ...he wanted to find Lexie. Had to see if things were OK between them. He needed to talk to someone first. He picked up his Blackberry and, ignoring the various tweets from his Mizfits, dialled a number.

"Hello?" came a slight southern twang, complete with noticeable lisp.

"Hey Coddles, you got a few minutes?" Mike choked, fighting back a sob.

"You OK Mikey, by the way, brilliant match! You and Lexie were awesome!" Cody replied cheerily, "What's up?"

"We...we had a fight," sniffled Mike.

"Course you did, and the fans loved it, what's the problem?" Cody said. His incessant yet somewhat naive constant cheeriness usually lifted Mike's spirits but here he found it annoying.

"Before the match, we had a bust-up," Mike murmured, eyes filling with tears now, "I said some horrible things, and so did he!"

"Awwww, shit Mikey," Cody sounded upset, "Is he still at the arena?"

"I think so...aww fuck Cody I've LOST HIM!" wailed Mike, breaking down.

Cody was not used to hearing Mike cry, even as himself he always presented a cocky demeanour. The Miz actually crying and showing some compassion. Would be a funny thought if they weren't friends.

"I'm sending a big hug down the phone," Cody said. Mike melted. This was why he counted the young Georgian as one of his best friends. He could be such a sweetheart. Tom had been very lucky to land him.

"Now Mike," Cody said, "This is what Dr. Runnels says. You need to hang up, stop feeling sorry for yourself and go find your Lexie. Give him a big hug and kiss, tell him you're sorry and that you love him lots. Take him to dinner if there's anywhere open."

Mike snickered. Cody loved being 'Dr Runnels' and dishing out advice. He was Dr Runnels to pretty much all of the Divas on the roster, always helping them with silly girly problems. He was such an adorable nerd.

"Thanks Coddles, I mean, Doc," he said, "You get back to Tom-Tom and tell him I said hi."

"He says hi back!" Cody replied, "Now shoo. See you tomorrow at Power To The People."

"Bye Coddles."

Mike was feeling better now but he still desperately needed to find his Lexie. He suddenly had a better idea. He retrieved something from his sports bag, and exited the locker room and strolled into the corridor, fiercely wiping his face to hide the fact he'd been crying. Again. He spied a still-red-looking Jake Hager, dressed in his street clothes, standing at a vending machine.

"Hey, Jakey," Mike said smiling, "Good match?"

"Fuck off Mike!" snapped Jake, "I might have to kick Bourne's skinny little ass after what he did!"

"Just tell him you wanna fuck it, might be easier!" Mike stuck his tongue out at the blonde who laughed in spite of himself.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Have you seen Lexie?" Mike asked.

"Still in his dressing room, Punk tried to get him out earlier," replied Jake, "You guys OK? Evan said you'd had a bit of a spat before your match?"

Mike nodded sadly.  
>"Go get him then!" Jake said, "Unless you fancy an anklelock?"<p>

Mike smiled weakly at the muscular blonde before turning on his heel and heading to Kevin's dressing room. He knocked the door tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Mike asked.

"Sure."

Mike let himself in. Kevin was sat on a chair, still in his ring gear, a dog-eared copy of Men's Health (A/N: Can you get that in the US?) on his lap. The younger man looked up and his blue eyes crinkled with emotion.

Kevin had been hating himself for what he'd said to Mike before their match, and even though he was happy with his victory, he needed to make things right with the older man before he left tonight. He was thankful that Mike had come to see him first.

Mike's heart was pounding in his chest, and the object he'd taken from his sports bag wasn't exactly comfortable in his trunks. Oh well.

"Baby...I'm sorry for everything I said!" Kevin blurted out, "Could cut out my fucking tongue...oh my God, your arm!"

"It'll heal up," Mike said, "And I'm sorry for being such a pissy little bitch too. I was nervous. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't go easy on me, tiger," Kevin said, but he was smiling, "Come here, Mikey."

Mike mewed with longing and climbed onto Kevin's lap, eyes watering with emotion again. Kevin stole a chaste kiss before ruffling his sweaty fauxhawk.

"I love you," Mike murmured, "With everything I have."

"I love you too, Michael," Kevin replied, "So stop being silly and forget about it. Let me enjoy my win! I kicked the Miz's cocky little ass."

"Shut up!" Mike grinned, "It's not over, Riley."

He leaned in for another kiss, eager for another taste of his Lexie. He leapt off Kevin's lap. And reached into his trunks.

"Way to kill a moment!" scoffed Kevin but he was cut off when he saw what was in Mike's hand.

"Kevin Robert Kiley Junior," Mike said, swallowing a sob and falling to one knee.

Kevin paled and choked. Was this really happening? Was Mike...?

"Will you marry me?" finished Mike.

As he lay in Kevin's arms after the best sex of his life on the night he won the WWE Chanmpionship, Mike Mizanin knew back then that he had to make Kevin Kiley his forever. Okay, perhaps in a dressing room in Washington wasn't the most romantic place or time but Kevin had just scored his first victory as a fan favourite. Mike wanted to congratulate him the only way he knew he could.

Kevin was gobsmacked. This was not what he was expecting...and hiding the ring box in his trunks. So naughty...so Mike. Kevin felt himself tearing up...so un manly. But his boyfriend had just proposed to him! He had every right to feel teary!

He looked into those sparkling eyes that stared expectantly at him.

"Yes," he replied, without hesitation, "Yes, I'll marry you, Michael Gregory Mizanin!"

He let a muffled 'oof!' as his arms were full of an ecstatic 230lb Ohio boy. Mike was attacking his face with sloppy kisses.

The dressing room door had been left open and the remaining superstars in the arena (John Cena, R-Truth, Evan Bourne and Jack Swagger) had of course run to see the commotion...just in to see the Miz on one knee.

John Cena led the small group of superstars into a small round of applause.

Jack Swagger decided to stop being such a doofus at that point and rested his hands discreetly on the tiny waist of the little man in front of him...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, as said above I was saving this for later but this was a great time (Alex's first big win) to have Mikey propose! Aren't they the cutest couple?<strong>

**And I'm going to keep bringing in this 'Dr Runnels' gag for Cody, it is so adorable and so him too. **

**And oh look...Jack/Evan...that's another story! XD **


	3. Power To The People

_And here we have Chapter 3. As you can see, it's taking on a more regular episode feel now, almost like a soap! I think I may have shot myself in the foot by bringing it reasonably up-to-date. Most of these have been written very close to the time period where they took place. Just posting them up now because Full Of Surprises took longer than expected to finish._

_Another quick-fire chapter, just some silly fluffy capers as Mizzy and A-Ry tell their two best mates their news!_

* * *

><p><strong>**20 June 2011: RAW: Power To The People **<strong>

Cody Rhodes and Tom Martin (AKA The Cowboy) were in their shared dressing room, changing into their respective trunks and boots. Tom was wearing another pair of Cody's old 'DC' trunks and some of his old silver boots, whilst Cody was just fastening his black and red PVC hoodie-thing over his masked face.

"Why do you still wear all that crap? it was almost six months ago now!" the Mancunian complained.

"Don't wanna damage the face anymore!" pouted Cody, poking his tongue out.

"I still can't believe it," Tom said, "Mike and Kevin."

"I KNOW!" squeaked Cody, "Aren't they just the most adorable things?"

*****earlier that day*******

_"Good morning Baltimore!" Cody sang as the white Cortina passed the sign denoting the Maryland city's outskirts._

_"How did I know you were going to say that?" remarked Tom, pushing his Ray-Bans on top of his forehead._

_"Because you love me?" Cody smirked, that mischievous grin on his face._

_"You're lucky I do!" hit back the English boy as he slowed to turn a corner._

_"Did Mikey say where they were meeting us?" asked Cody._

_"Can't remember, he said it was a mezze bar," Tom said, "Hope it's nearby, think the old boy's about to overheat."_

_The temperature gauge was hovering over halfway - the weather had been scorching all morning and although it wasn't a huge distance, the old car was starting to suffer from all the long trips. They eventually found the place, called Cazbar's downtown, and it had parking just outside. _

_"I wanna popsicle!" declared Cody as he shut the door and stretched his arms out on the pavement. Sometimes he was such a big kid. Tom often felt like the adult in the relationship despite barely being in his twenties himself._

_"Don't you wanna save room for lunch?" Tom said, heading to the meter, "Oh fuck that, five dollars fifty for two hours! You got any change on you?"_

_"In my right pocket," Cody grinned, eyes sparkling underneath his large tinted glasses. They looked so nerdy but made him so adorable, "My hands are full though sorting my bag so you'll have to get it yourself!"_

_"You just want me to grope you, slag!" grinned Tom as he reached into Cody's floral-patterned three-quarters. He grabbed a handful of coins and dropped them into the meter. As soon as he'd stuck the ticket inside the Cortina's windscreen, Cody grabbed his hand._

_"Coddles..!" whined the Manc._

_"Relax, Tom-Tom, nobody will care, just trust me!" Cody smiled, leaning over and pecking him on the lips. The younger boy's face flushed._

_"Love you," he said._

_"Love you too," replied the Manc quietly._

_"A bit louder," Cody grinned._

_"Love you too," repeated Tom._

_"Better!" declared Cody as the two boys headed inside the smart taverna._

_"Hi, is there a table for four reserved?" asked Tom._

_"What's the name?" asked the waitress, who definitely looked like she hailed from the Levant._

_"It was either reserved under Mizanin or Kiley?" Tom said._

_"What was that first name again?"_

_"Mizanin. M-I-Z-A-N-I-N."_

_"Oh yes, your friends have been waiting for you, they have been seated fifteen minutes," said the waitress, "If you follow me."_

_Cody and Tom, still holding hands (Tom trying to hide it from other patrons) followed the young woman towards a corner seat and there were two men already there, both clad almost identically in black _Hello, I'm Awesome_ sleevelesses and baggy three-quarters._

_"Hey!" Mike beamed at them, rising to his feet and greeting both Cody and Tom with a hug and kiss on the cheek, Kevin following suit. This was how the little foursome often greeted each other._

_"Come sit!" Mike continued, shuffling up so the other two could sit down. He was behaving like he had ants in his pants and looked happier than normal. Not that he was a miserable sod but both Cody and Tom were wondering what Mike was hiding._

_"Wonder what they'll make us do tonight?" Tom said._

_"Well we've got a tag match with Orton and Cena," Mike said, "I reckon it'll be elimination. They just want Lexie to kick my ass again!"_

_"You're gonna lose then," Tom said, "Cena never loses, gets little kids to do his dirty work for him!"_

_"You really don't like him do you?" grinned Mike._

_"He's a fucking sellout...and he tried to get in my boxers when I'd only been with the WWE a couple of months!" Tom hit back._

_"Really? Really? Really?" smirked Mike._

_"It's true!" piped up Cody, "I was there...just was too scared to step in."_

_"In case he saw your massive boner?" Mike grinned._

_"Shut up bitch!"_

_"It's so true, hoe!" _

_"Stop it you two, we're in a restaurant!" groaned Kevin, his engagement ring caught the light and sparkled at that point._

_"What's that on your..?" Cody was on his case like a whippet._

_"Something you wanna tell us Mike?" Tom said._

_"Last night, after Cena won via means of little boy with soda," Kevin said, a bashful grin on his face, "Mizzie got down on one knee and proposed!"_

_Mike was grinning from ear to ear and clasped Kevin's hand in his own._

_A ringing silence fell as Cody's and Tom's mouths both hit the floor. Then a huge grin split Cody's face and he let out the girliest squeal, causing a few diners to look around, and clapped his hands._

_"OMIGOD! THAT's SOOOO SWEEEET!" he squealed, grabbing Kevin's hand to inspect the ring, "And omigod, that rock! Looks expensive!"_

_Mike and Kevin stood up again, and both received two massive bearhugs from the younger men._

_"So, tell me everything!" declared Cody, "When's the wedding? What designer will do your suits? Can I be in charge of grooming you two?"_

_"Calm down Carson!" laughed Kevin, "We haven't set a date yet!"_

_"I resent that!" pouted Cody, "Did you not see how HUGE his nose was!"_

****Back to the show****

"Do you reckon they're gonna be for life?" Tom asked, immediately wishing he'd kept his trap shut. Cody turned to look at him, frowning slightly from underneath his mask. Cody's match was first against Daniel Bryan, and Tom had a match straight after, against a choice of Justin Gabriel, Trent Barreta or Heath Slater (AKA he of the terrible 90s hairdo).

"Yeah, definitely," replied Cody, "They'll still be together when they're seniors, easy!"

Tom winced. He didn't want to ever think about being a senior.

"Wonder what will happen when we're 30?" he asked. Seven years until his. Seemed a lifetime away compared to almost four for Cody.

"I'll have been World Champion twice and rid the world of hideousness!" smirked Cody, "And you will probably still have that fucking car!"

"Respect the classics!" Tom pouted, "Shoo, go on, kick Bryan's vegan arse!"

Tom watched the match-up on the monitor in the dressing room. It was a solid match, even with Cody employing dirty tactics, like interference from Ted and 'bagging' poor Daniel. Now, it was time for his own match. He hoped Creative would hurry up and finalise his new costume, he was sick of wearing Cody's old 'Dashing' gear! He pulled his boots tight one more time before pulling on the mirrored jacket and his entrance glasses. He made his way to the stage door and waited for the opening riff. Wonder if they'll update my music? He thought, Seems so silly to still have Triple H's Game theme!

"_Time to play the game!"_

He strutted out onto the ramp, stopping to pose in the fake mirror...yeah he'd basically nicked most of Cody's old gimmick. The Dashing Cowboy indeed! It shouldn't have worked with the hard rock Motorhead tune but it did. Tom strutted his way to the ring, cockily brushing away excited audience members despite the loud boos, as normal for a heel. He sat on the top rope for his signature pose before taking his place in the ring, removing his jacket and glasses and handing them to a roadie.

The three opponent choices were shown...the people had spoken and his opponent was...Justin Gabriel. Guess they liked seeing high-flyers face off...well apart from when they sentenced poor Evan to death by pitting him against Mason Roid-an, the enormous Welshman. God knows how the public were wired sometimes! The South African was making his way to the ring, his sparkly trunks hugging his pert bottom as he climbed in. Tom hated to admit it but the high-flyer had a nice arse. Not a patch on Cody but still.

The bell rang and the two began to scrap, basically seeing who could dodge the other in the most spectacular way. Tom relished being put to the test and threw Justin into the corner before performing a rapid handspring back elbow. The smirk was wiped off his face when the South African hit him with a graceful dropkick. Not wanting to be upstaged, Tom picked himself up and ran, bouncing off the ropes and flying at Justin with a headscissors. This was all improvised and Tom was loving it...the unpredictability made this more exciting. As Justin moved to take him down again, he stuck out his long leg and caught him with a Sweet Chin Music, as a tribute to his old mentor. Justin buckled but still stayed standing. Tom knew that it was now or never. He climbed to the top rope. When he sensed Justin was in the correct spot, he launched his 168lb body into a moonsault, hitting Justin squarely in the ribs and the momentum sending them both to the mat. The Thomasault had been executed. Tom hooked Justin's leg. 1. 2. 3.

"Here's your winner, the Dashing Cowboy!"

Tom had his trademark cocky smirk on his face as he milked his win, channeling all the bitchy queens he'd met from his Canal Street days into his performance. Sure, the boos were still a little hurtful, but as a heel, what did he expect? The crowd hadn't got to see the sparkly trunks one perform the 450 Splash. Course they were gonna boo! He made his way back up the ramp and was finally backstage, searching for his boyfriend.

He passed Mike en route, dressed in his red ring gear plus I'm Awesome long-sleeve.

"Good luck," he said.

"Gonna need it," Mike replied, nervous about the match against his fiance.

"You'll be fine, no fuck that, you'll be awesome!" grinned Tom, "You're the Miz. He's just an ungrateful former protege!"

"Now you sound like fucking Cole!" Mike said, "If Lexie misbehaves I'll grab his cock in the ring!"

"Kinky slag!" smirked Tom, "See you afterwards."

He gave his friend a quick hug and pecked his cheek before they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I'm doing? Basically now I'm just filling in the 'gaps' to suit my story and making room for Tom in the shows. I'm trying my best to stick to real life (only in terms of on screen, the personal lives of their real-life counterparts is none of my business) now as this makes it more fun to write. <strong>

**Reviews would be great, ta x**


	4. Happy Birthday Cody

_Chapter Four - Happy Birthday Cody_

_I am such a fanboy for this one (thanks for the date, Wikipedia). Cody gets a birthday he will never forget. _

_Major Disclaimer: Don't Own. Obviously he didn't actually do this, this is a fictional counterpart in a fictional world of silliness._

_Warning: Copious amounts of smut, men shagging, cussing, and some light drug abuse. Quite a long chapter too!_

_Think you'll love this chapter...without giving too much away...their relationship is put to the test!_

* * *

><p><strong>**June 30 2011 - Marietta, GA**<strong>

Cody Runnels' blue eyes flickered open early that Thursday morning. He glanced at his bedside clock and groaned. Six AM. And he was now twenty-six years old. He realised the large double bed was empty...where was his Manchester-born boyfriend? He pouted to himself. He picked up his iPhone and of course, there were already about five messages. Layla, Drew, Randy, Dustin, and to his slight surprise, Oscar (Rey - he who broke his nose!), all had text him birthday greetings. He responded to Layla first, telling her thanks and to take it easy.

As he was typing a response to his half-brother, the phone rang, interrupting.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday Coddles!" Mike's cheery Ohio tones rang out.

"Hey Mikey, how's Australia?" asked Cody.

"Hectic, not even been here twelve hours!" replied Mike, "Can't stay long! Has he been spoiling you?"

"He's not here, just woke up and he's not even in our bed!" Cody pouted.

"Oh. Why not?"

At that point the door opened, and in crept the younger boy, tray in hand and a couple of presents on it next to a plate and a mug.

"Because he's just come in with a breakfast tray!" Cody simpered, "I better leave you lucky bitches to enjoy life down under for a week. Big love to Lexie. Take care bebs, bye!"

He hung up hastily.

"Happy birthday Mister," smiled Tom, setting the tray on the bedside table. He leaned and kissed hs boy. He'd brushed his teeth already so he didn't feel self-conscious. He handed Cody a bowl of Boo-Berry Cereal (A/N: Thanks for the muse, Fly-Airbourne!).

"Awww! Booberry?" Cody beamed, "My favourite!"

Tom didn't understand why his boyfriend still loved the sugar-laden, brightly coloured cereals unique to America but he bought some this time as it was his birthday. He watched his boy dive into the bright blue cereal. He laid out the presents on the bed.

"Yay! Presents!" proclaimed Cody, placing his half-eaten bowl of cereal on the side and picking the first one up, which was from his best girl friend - Layla. She'd sent it from her recuperation, and she'd bought him some of his favourite moisturiser, favourite cologne and, to Tom;s amusement, some clear nail polish.

The second present was a joint gift from Mike and Kevin, and was more grooming products.

"I'm gonna start calling you Mr. Vain," Tom commented.

"I prefer 'Dashing'!" Cody smirked.

"Then stop wearing that stupid mask to matches!" hit back Tom.

"But I'm deformed and hideous!" Cody pouted, "I had reconstructive surgery remember?"

"No, Rey broke your schnozz which you got fixed up within a week!" Tom chuckled.

Cody looked up at him, eyes blinking adorably.

"Tom-Tom?" he began, edging closer, "What have you bought me then?"

"Have to wait and see!" Tom said, smirking, "Have to wait until later, but until then, I bought you this."

He handed a flat parcel to the excited older boy. Cody tore the wrapping off and gasped. It was a rare graphic novel, one that Cody had raved about but wasn't easy to find in the US. Tom knew that it was available from Forbidden Planet shops in Britain, so...

"OMIGOD!" gasped Cody and he leapt into Tom's arms, peppering his face with kisses, "Thank you thank you!"

"It's OK, glad you like it," replied the younger boy, "I'll let you dive in, just need to make a phone call." He slipped out of Cody's arms, grabbed his own phone and scurried into the corridor, sweeping his fringeout hs eyes as he did so. Cody smiled at his boyfriend. As soon as he thought the Georgia native was out of earshot, he dialled.

"Hey, you alright, did I wake ya? Nah, right, cool. You still OK for tonight? Sure? No, don't worry about me, if I weren't OK I wouldn't have agreed would I? Just bring yourself. He'll love it, and that's enough. Nothing will upset me, alright?"

He was keeping a cool head about the whole thing, surprisingly. He had planned an unorthodox surprise for Cody, and it was a testament to how much he loved his boyfriend that he'd agreed to do such a thing. His heart was pounding...what if Cody hated it? If he hated it, it was potentially over for them! He'd be ripping his Visa in half and on his way back to Salford before the end of the week if this went wrong...no pressure then!

Well there was one way to prove his love to Cody right now! He entered the bedroom again and placed his phone on the side. Cody looked so adorable, large geek glasses on as he eagerly perused through his graphic novel. He wore reading glasses and they were so cute. Even though he was butt-naked under the covers. Tom peeled off his Aussiebums and climbed into the bed, deftly reaching under, stroking the warm, smooth, powerful thighs before finding his prize. He began to stroke - Cody was already semi-hard. The older boy gasped before shutting his novel.

"Naughty!" he chuckled, removing his glasses, and swatting Tom's hand away. He grabbed the younger boy into his arms and began to kiss him passionately.

"Happy birthday mister," Tom purred into the kiss, "Love you lots."

Cody smiled, touched. Tom was rarely the first to say "I love you", even during sex.

"Love you more, baby!" he replied, reaching and closing his hand around the English boy's hard dick. Sometimes he did look like such a kid when they had sex...eszpecially since he was now perpeturally smooth all over, and Cody never felt more aware of their age gap than he did now...Tom was just 23 compared to his now 26, which was nothing in adult years but Tom looked so much younger thanks to his teenage hairdo and slim build. Yet their sexual roles were the exact opposite. Cody, the older and taller, was the bottom...when anyone who saw them assumed the Manc was the bottom. Tom reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a small yellow bottle.  
>"Sniff!" he commanded. Cody eagerly complied. Like many scene queens, Tom loved poppers and had introduced Cody to them early on. He took a large sniff himself, gasping at the instant head rush before climbing on top of his boyfriend. The drugs turned him into an animal...hence his backroom past. He stared into Cody's baby blues the whole time as he licked up and down his perfect torso...downwards...up his considerable shaft (no wonder he had been nicknamed 'Colossus Rhodes' by some fans!) before taking Cody into his mouth. Cody took another hit of poppers before moaning in ecstasy as Tom began to suck him off. The youngster was pretty expert at giving head. Cody lifted and spread his legs like a slut before thrusting into the boy's mouth, face-fucking him.<br>"R...r...rim.." he choked out.

"What? You wanna rimjob?" purred Tom, eyes bloodshot, totally busted on hormones and poppers by now, "Lift up then!"

His auburn head disappeared as he dived between Cody's legs, tongue eagerly and deftly licking between those two perfect arse cheeks. Cody mewled and whined in pleasure as his boy went to work on him. He was horny as fuck. He wanted his boy in him. Now.

"Tommeee!" he breathed, "Wanna...wan'you to ffffuck meee!"

"What's that?" Tom hissed, "Want me to fuck that DASHING arse, birthday boy?"

THWACK!

He spanked Cody's arse teasingly. The older boy screamed out in joy.

"NOW!" he cried out.

"Pass me t'lube then, would ya?"

Cody eagerly reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out an almost-empty bottle of blueberry-scented lube. Yeah..they got through a lot of lubricant between them. What do you expect from a mid-twenty-something with a younger boyfriend?

Tom was going to do Cody in his favourite position...it was his birthday after all. Cody raised his long, shapely legs and rested them on Tom's slim shoulders. Tom began to prep Cody, his long fingers making light work of the muscular arse. He took aim and slwoly began to slide in. This was just a quick, horny fuck...the best was yet to come. He just wanted some time with Cody before they got on with their day. Once he was sheathed all the way in, he passed Cody the bottle of poppers. The brunette inhaled deeply, head rushing sharply, before pulling his boyfriend close as they began to move together.  
>"Aaah! Aaaaaaaaah! aaaaaaaaah!" mewed Cody, his whole skin was electrified with the pleasure, mostly from the amyl nitrate.<p>

"Want more?" hissed the younger, his accent more heavy than ever when he was horny.

"Please! GIVE IT TO ME!" screamed Cody, a truly naughty smirk on his flushed face.

"You asked for it, BIRTHDAY BOY!" Tom growled into his ear and he thrust his petite body in hard. For a slim twink he sure was enjoying being a top.

"YEA! YEAAH!" howled Cody, grabbing his boyfriend and devouring his lips, desperately trying to taste him, to suck him in...his prostate was white hot with pleasure.

The younger boy screamed in triump as his youthful body finally gave out and sent him over the edge. He came hard into his boyfriend.

"CUM IN ME! PLEASE!" cried Cody, reaching down and wanking himself hungrily.

Tom slapped his hand away.

"HANDS AWAY!" he snapped, authoritatively, "Your birthday, no work!"

He took Cody's neglected length between his fingers and began to jerk. The touch of another was enough to send him over the edge too.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" he cried out as he came hard, all over himself, splattering his abs, pecs, neck and his perfect face...he also managed to splash Tom's chest as well. Tom was always amazed how much Cody could cum. He loved teasing him and calling him a "gusher".

"Happy birthday, Mister," he gasped, slowly pulling out and collapsing beside his boy.

"Come here baby," Cody moaned, still on a high, and holdng him close, "That was off the fucking scale!"

"Not surprised, how much poppers were you sniffing?" Tom snickered breathlessly.

"I'm fucking busted!" grinned Cody, "All because of you, Tom-Tom!"

Tom reached for his cigarettes and passed one to Cody. The brunette only allowed smoking in the house when it was just them in bed post-coitus. Otherwise, smokers were banished outside. Cody sparked his before leaning over. Tom took Cody's lit cig and used it to light his own. With his free hand he reached and clasped Cody's. The auburn-haired boy may still have been reticent to express his love for the older brunette in public, but in the bedroom, he was a different person.

After both boys had fully recovered from their epic, drug-fuelled shag, they headed into town as it was a gorgeous day, and both had it off...no signings or promos were on the cards so they were free to do as they pleased. Tom took Cody out for a coffee first of all, and then they had a sit in a park, just being together, Cody chatting animatedly the entire time about some of the brilliant bithdays he'd had as a kid. The English boy then took his lover out for lunch, before sneaking out to make another phone call.

At about three, when they were back at Cody's house, enjoying a cocktail in the back yard, Tom got to his feet.

"I got to go out," he said, picking up his car keys.

"Where to?" asked Cody.

"Nothing special," Tom said, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't get clingy.

"I can come with you, can't I?" asked Cody, getting to his feet, "Where do you need to be? I can drive if ya like? You've been driving most of today!"

"I don't mind!" Tom said, hoping he wasn't giving anything away, "It's very boring, you stay here and relax. Why don't you give Lay a call, see how she's getting on?"

Cody looked a little hurt, but he smiled wetly and sat back down.

"I promise I'll be back in fifteen," Tom said, and he practically legged it out of the house, leaving a shocked and upset boy in his wake. He climbed into his white Cortina and fired the engine before backing out of the driveway. He was running a bit late and probably shouldn't have agreed to that cocktail, but he didn;t want to hurt his boyfriend's feelings. He was soon on the highway and soon pulling into McCollumfields airport. He was sure he probably sped but he didn't want to make Cody suspicious. He scanned the terminal as he pulled into a parking spot. At last he spied the figure, clad in black sleeveless and beige cargo shorts and a black sun visor on his short, dark blonde hair, aviator sunglasses on his handsome face.

"Sorry I'm late, how long you been waiting there?" Tom said, unlocking the passenger door.

"About fifteen minutes!" drawled the handsome man.

"Sorry Ted," Tom said, "He wanted to make me one of his 'signature cocktails'!"

"You haven't drunk one have you?" Ted said, "You know how lethal they can be!"

"Had a couple of sips," Tom said, feeling nervous as hell,"I'm shit scared about this, if you wanna know. He looked pretty hurt when I left!"

"How do you think I feel?" Ted countered, "But I wanna do this for Coddles more so than myself. It's on my own head."

Cody was sat in the garden, pissed off and alone. After the amazing birthday (not to mention mind-blowing sex this morning) his boyfriend had given him, where the fuck was he driving off to? Secret phone calls all day and he practically ran to the car! He';d been gone almost an hour now and Cody had downed his cocktail, so he was feeling a little tipsy. He'd called Layla at Tom's suggestion and tried to keep up appearances but failed. The English girl had told him he was being paranoid and it was probably innocent. He puffed on a cigarette, still pouting. He was tempted to head out to a bar in town but he knew that was a silly idea. He pricked up his ears suddenly.

He could hear the pressed, rasping snarl of Tom's car as it pulled up the drive. At least he came back then! He sat in the garden chair, folding his arms, determined to give his boyfriend the silent treatment.

"Coddles? I'm back!" chirped the Manc.

Tom saw Cody sat in the chair...he looked pissed off, just as he feared. He silently beckoned Ted to him.

"Go out there first, if I do he'll just throw a hissy fit!" he whispered, and dashed back in side and up the stairs.

"Oh Coddles!" Ted called in a singsong voice, "Surprise!"

Cody looked up instantly at the sound of that southern drawl.

"TEDDY BEAR!" he squeaked excitedly and leapt into his best friend's arms, "What you doing here?"

"Come to see my best friend on his birthday of course!" drawled Ted, removing his shades and visor, "You had a good day?"

"Yeah, awesome thanks!" gushed Cody eagerly, linking his arm in Teds, "Come see what I got!" He led his friend into the the house, his bad mood totally forgotten.

"Tom-Tom?" he called, "Come here!"

Tom appeared on the stairs, clad in just a pair of his Aussiebum briefs.

"What?" he said, "I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Best surprise ever, thank you!" Cody grinned, scampering up the stairs to hug his boyfriend.

"You have no idea what else I've planned!" Tom muttered to himself, catching Ted's eye over Cody's shoulder.

"Gonna show me what you got then Coddles?" Ted said...the tone of his voice completely going over Cody's head. Tom spotted the double entendre straight away and shot the Florida native a cheeky grin.

"Nice briefs by the way!" Ted snickered.

"Shut up, it's hot today!" Tom hissed. It was a good job he and the blonde had become such good friends really.

Cody was bouncing around the bedroom like a pup, excitedly showing Ted the presents he'd got. He hadn't even noticed that the lube and poppers bottle from this morning were still out in full view. Tom took a comfortable seat in the armchair in the corner of the room, waiting to catch Ted's eye.

"Ted!" he hissed out the corner of his mouth, "Do it now! While he's sat down."

The handsome blonde nodded before turning to Cody. He leaned in closer and closer as Cody showed him the graphic novel.

It was only when Ted was practically nibbling his ear that Cody realised what was going on.

"Teddy? Whatchoo doing?" he asked, smiling nervously.

"Happy Birthday Codes," Ted drawled, seductively.

_Wow, for a supposedly straight boy,_ Tom thought, _he didn't seem too uncomfortable with that!_

"Teddy...?" Cody gasped, as the blonde drew ever closer to him, "Teddy...what the fuck?"

He looked at his boyfriend, who just smirked at him.

"This is my present," the young auburn-haired boy said, "One night with Teddy. You've had me already today...he's all yours!"

"But...but.." choked Cody, "You're married, Teddy...Kristen?"

"Doesn't know and won't know!" Ted replied, reaching towards Cody's crotch, "Turned on are we, Coddles?"

Of course Cody was! Teddy was one of the hottest pieces of ass he had ever seen...just a shame his best friend was supposedly straight, Christian and married! Obviously there was more to Teddy than he thought.

"Kiss me," moaned Cody, "Please!"

Tom wasn't jealous at all...this was HOT. Cody got his sexy best friend for one night...and Tom got a free sex show starring two of the hottest men he knew. His boyfriend was happy...and that was enough to make the Manc happy too. He knew he'd finally grown up from the little backroom slut when he'd agreed to arrange this for his love. He loved Cody, and Cody loved him. And if he was there, there was no way it could be cheating if both he and Cody were willing.

Ted clasped Cody's face in his hands and began to kiss the brunette eagerly, enjoying the taste of a new mouth, a new body. Sure it was weird to begin with, feeling hard pecs instead of soft breasts, and a bulging...yeah that's a bit far but you get the idea. Cody eagerly kissed back, determined to emboss this taste on his brain forever. He always thought Teddy was so unattainable...but he knew he loved Tom too...how could he be a slut if his boyfriend was MORE than OK with this?

Tom watched Cody and Ted passionately make out before they began to slowly undress each other...my God was this hot...if only he could film it. Ted sure knew what he was doing, you'd nbever have thought this was the first man he'd ever had...or was it?

Tom had told Ted the most intimate details about what Cody liked...and what he didn't...and yes, he and Ted had mutually masturbated each other too. He'd tell Cody about that later.

Cody was whimpering with need as Ted began to kiss his neck, sucking at the tanned skin.

"You're so hot, Codes," purred Ted, "I think, I think I'm bi.."

"Teddyy!" whined Cody, "Touch me! Please."

He reached over and closed his hand around Ted's aching length. Ted gasped as he felt Cody's cool fingers touch him...no woman had touched him so delicately before...Cody's scent was intoxicating. It was so different to being with his wife...yet somehow was more sensual. Ted whimpered with pleasure as the younger man caressed him, fingers travelling over his balls...

"Want a blowjob Teddy?" Cody purred, leaning over to straddle Ted.

Ted nodded with need. He watched with wide eyes as the brunette's gorgeous face hovered over his erection before taking him, ALL of him, into his pouty mouth. Wow. Wow. Ted moaned loudly...That English boy was one lucky bastard getting this every night. No wonder he was so cocky...Cody was a sex God! He nearly came right there as Cody began to lick the head of his dick.

"Ever gone down on a boy before?" Cody asked, pausing.

Ted shook his head.

"Would you like to eat me out, Teddy?" Cody purred, the naughtiest smirk on his face. Rather than being repulsed, Ted was more turned on than before. He and Cody were close as close could be for friends without being lovers...they knew each other inside and out...well they will even more after this.

"Want me to lick your ass, Coddles?" drawled Ted.

Cody didn't need telling twice. He rolled on to his back and spread his legs. Ted got on all fours and began to do just that...he had been told by several women, not just his wife, that he was good at oral...he wondered if his 'technique' would work on a man. Cody whined and groaned as Ted went to work on him.

Tom was beside himself in the corner, his briefs around his ankles, wanking himself off furiously...if he couldn't last, then how the fuck was Cody managing?

"OOHH YEAAAAAH TEDDY!" screamed Cody, "FUCKING EAT ME!"

Tom had to stop...didn;t want to come early...damn why was his boyfriend such a sex kitten, especially when he was being ravished by his best mate? He bet Cody was being vocal becuase he was there.

"Like that do ya Coddles?" drawled Ted, voice dripping with sex, "Want your ass fucked do ya?"

Ted's southern-ness was such a turn-on to Cody. He was such a cowboy..yeah Cody had a thing for Cowboys...both actual and self-titled ones.

"Take me, Teddy, I'm all yours, give me my present!" he mewed, rolling over onto all fours. Tom rarely did him doggie-style so it was perfect for Ted...they were friends, not lovers.

Seeing Cody bending over like this, his pert ass in the air...all for him, was something else for Ted. Sex with a man had always been such a taboo for him...if his father could see him now? He knew he'd be ridden with guilt in the morning...but for now, all he was concentrating on was giving Cody the best birthday ever.

"Lube's on the side!" Cody breathed, soaked in sweat and they had only jsut started.

Ted reached into his shorts pocket on the floor and pulled a condom out. He knew that Cody and Tom did it bareback so he was at least going to be safe..this was for him just as much as Cody. He unrolled the condom onto himself before squirting some lube and applying it. He handed it to Cody - Cody could do the ass-prepping, Ted was clueless. He nearly came just watching Cody finger himself. He lined up. He took aim. He missed. A couple more times he missed, almost growling with frustration.

"Relax yourself, Teddy," Cody said, reaching behind and caressing him, "Try again."

This time, he was in...my fucking GOD...how tight was Cody? Fuck this was off the scale! That Manc was one lucky bastard.

"More...please...Teddy!" groaned Cody as he felt Ted's tip touch his prostate.

"You are gonna be _screaming_ my name by the time I've finished with ya!" snarled Ted.

"Oh yeah...please Teddy..I'm so ready for this!" whimpered Cody.

"You ready Coddles? I'm gonna make ya fly!" Ted drawled.

"No more teasing...need you NOW!" gasped Cody, clenching his arse tight, eliciting a moan from Ted.

Meanwhile, poor Tom was almost passing out at the sight he beheld...his boyfriend was such a little slutty bottom...and it turned him on so much...Ted's southern hick charm combined with Cody's cute lisp..no wonder the fanfic writers loved pairing them up...they were a hot couple. And he was so turned on he forgot to be jealous.

Ted reached and grabbed Cody's short dark hair, pulling him and thrusting into him hard. Cody let out a scream and Ted began to fuck him. Hard.

"FUCK TED...GIVE IT TO ME!" howled Cody.

"FOOKING DO 'IM!" Tom screamed from the side,...before he could stop himself.

Well, what was a boy to do? Teddy obeyed his willing partner and the spectator and began to pump in and out, Cody's screams and shrieks of wanton pleasure music to his ears. He was losing himself...forgetting his Christian upbringing...forgetting his wife at home in Florida...forgetting Cody's boyfriend sat just a few feet away...all that existed was him, Cody and their sexual pleasure.

"So fucking tight, Codes," he snarled, "Warm, tight...wanna fuck you into oblivion!"

"THEN DO IT!" cried Cody, voice cracking, "DO ME!"

That was it...Ted let the last of his inhibitions loose and panted like a dog in heat as he fucked his best friend into the mattress...while his boyfriend watched. Cody spread his legs and bucked backwards like a bronco, eagerly letting Ted have him. He looked behind him...at Ted, whose eyes were shut and mouth panting heavily, to his younger boyfriend, legs apart in the chair, fisting his cock with all his might, eyes shut with the sex in the room...Cody couldn't hold it any more.

"NNNF...Yeaaahhh...OH FUUUUCKKK!" he screamed, coming hard all over the mattress, sheets and up himself...he hadn't needed to touch himself at all.

Ted could fell it coming...oh fuck...he tipped his head back and let out a strangled growl as he came hard inside his friend, seeing stars flash in front of his eyes.

In the corner of the room, the young English boy finally lost it himself, biting back his howl of pleasure as he came hard at the sight before him...no porn on this earth could match those two for erotica. If Cody or Ted ever left the WWE they could easily rake it in as porn stars.

"Happy Birthday Coddles," Ted breathed, unable to feel his legs as he pulled out of Cody.

"Thank you Teddy!" Cody gasped, rolling over. Ted leaned down and pecked his lips. He peeled the condom off hmself and chucked it into the corner. He nipped out into the bathroom, trying to avoid the gaze of the auburn-haired third wheel from the corner.

"Enjoy your present?" Tom grinned, hobbling over to his spent boyfriend, also on jelly-legs.

"I love you Tom-Tom," Cody moaned, pulling his boy over for a kiss, "You should have joined in!"

"No fucking way, watching you two was hot enough!" replied Tom, "As long as you realise this was just for your bithday, Mister. Hope you won't go off me now!"

"I could never go off you, Cowboy!" grinned Cody, grabbing his boy's hand, "As long as you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Next time, I get to watch Teddy fuck you in the ass!"

"I love you, Cody Garrett Runnels."

"Love you more, Thomas Eli Martin."

"Happy birthday."

"Happiest of my life!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was far longer than I intended, but hope I did it justice. And you got some Codiasi smut thrown in for free! Cody's a right minx, and you got to hand it to Tom for being such a sport.<strong>

**No Miz/A-Ry this time but I think the Codiasi sex made up for it!**

**What will happen now? Will Teddy be able to forget this or do you think he will have a man of his own on his arm soon? Find out soon x**


	5. Over?

_So here is Chapter Five._

_All I can say on the matter is oh, the _**_angst_**_. Thank you Raw writers for giving so much inspiration. It's a little clunkier than previous chapters and probably a touch repetitive but seeing them both on Raw had my brain going mental..._

_And I had to hastily edit to accommodate the Smackdown lot being in South Africa. I'm sure my facts are wrong but oh well, it's fiction._

_Warning: Angst, smut._

* * *

><p><strong>**July 5, 2011** Cape Town, ZA<strong>

Cody and Tom lay in bed together early that Tuesday morning, in front the TV for last night's Raw, following the controversy of the previous week. Right now,they were glued to Mike and Kevin's third face-off against each other.

Both boys were gobsmacked at the action playing out...RIley had won, but Miz had basically gone psycho and behaved like the ultimate sore loser, and was throwing the younger man around the arena like a rag doll. It was so intense, so real, and Mike looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown, shaking, eyes crinkled, sweating, breathing ragged. The extreme close-ups didn't help either.

"I can't watch!" Tom commented, hiding his face, "He looks like he's gonna cry!"

"Wonder if they had a row?" Cody said.

*************Flashback, Raw taping, Date unknown*************

_Mike, shaking with ragged sobs, was hobbling up the ramp. He had gone too far this time. He had really hurt Kevin. The younger man was still in the arena, being tended to by medics. He had slammed him into every hard surface he could find, including the 'steel' steps. He had driven his long fingers right into Kevin's face. He had totally lost himself in The Miz, screaming "I MADE YOU!" more and more hoarsely into Kevin's face. He was hysterical now, he didn't know what to do, where to go. He shrank against the wall and covered his face wis his hands, before letting out a pained wail._

_"Hey, hey!" came a soothing female voice and two arms pulled him close, a vague scent of perfume lingering in the air. Judging by the red and gold, it was a passing Eve Torres. The high-flying Diva (she is! OK?) pulled the former champ into her chest, his pained sobs muffled._

_"It's OK, sssh,!" soothed the gorgeous brunette, "It'll all be OK."_

_The Miz looked like the last man on earth to shed a tear and the sight of the woebegone Mike had shocked her. He was totally distraught. Whether it was the loss or how hard he'd beaten his fiance, Eve didn't know._

_"C-c-can y-y-y-ou g-g-g-go see if he's...?" sobbed Mike._

_"Honey, why don't you sit yourself down?" Eve said, "I'll see if the medics have finished with him?" _

_Mike collapsed into a chair, still covering his face, his body red, sodden with sweat and heaving. It was an echo of the Raw a few weeks ago but this time Mike was even more upset. He had just lost it when they were in the ring, he had totally forgotten that his opponent was Kevin Kiley, whom he loved so much it hurt, but had totally beleived him to be the ungrateful chump Alex Riley, and he'd totally hid underneath the Miz. He couldn't sit here. He should be with his man now, tending to his injuries! He picked himself up, still sniffling and shaking, and began to pad along the corridors, trying to find the medical room. As soon as he was there, he knocked feverishly._

_"Yes?" a medical officer opened the door._

_"Is Alex..er Kevin in there?" Mike rasped, voice hoarse from the crying._

_"I'm amazed you've even got a nerve coming here, the battering you just gave him out there!" snapped the medic._

_"He's my fucking FIANCE damnit!" screamed Mike, scratchily._

_The medic raised his eyebrows and was stunned._

_"Yeah, I'm The Miz, and I am engaged to fucking Alex Riley, now let me in you mean bastard!" cried Mike._

_"If you don't calm down, I'm going to fetch your boss!" the medic snarled._

_Mike paled. Vince was of course at every event but this time he had a segment with Cena about all that shit with Phil. _

_"I'm sorry, could you please let me see him?" Mike pleaded, softening his voice._

_"All you needed was to ask!" the medic sighed, and opened the door. Kevin lay on the bed, chest rising and falling, as another medic tended to his bruises._

_"He's bruised and a little dazed, but he'll live to fight," the first medic said, "We'll leave you boys to it then."_

_And he and his colleague left the room._

_Kevin groaned in pain as he turned to look at the man who'd just smashed him about the arena. The man he thought loved him. The man who fucking proposed to him at Capitol Punishment...he felt so betrayed. He wasn't sure if Mike was the man he thought he was. Maybe the Miz was his true colours after all. Arrogant, mouthy, borderline psychotic, who saw him as nothing more than a nuisance? Why else would he have been throwing him around the way he did?_

_"What the fuck do you want?" he snarled._

_"L-lexie," Mike's eyes filled with tears again, "I've c-come t-to s-see you...to say I'm sorry.."_

_"Sorry? After what you just did?" gasped Kevin, wincing slightly._

_"I got out of control, got too lost," croaked Mike, wiping his eyes fiercely._

_"Really? Really? Really?" mocked Kevin, eyes filling with tears, hurt stinging from inside him. He couldn't bear to look at the older man right now. He was aching all over. All because of Mike._

_"You knew what was happening!" Mike began, but Kevin's furious rant cut him off._

_"I know you were meant to attack me but what the fuck, Mike? Did you really need to go that far? DID YOU MEAN TO SMASH MY HEAD INTO THOSE STEPS AND THEN TRY AND RIP MY FACE OFF? WELL FUCK YOU, MIZ!"_

_Mike knew it was no use. He dissolved into tears again._

_"I'll be gone by the morning," he mumbled, more to himself._

_"You won't need to be, I'm done with your bullshit!" Kevin spat, ripping the ring from his finger and chucking it at Mike's feet._

_"I love you, Lexie."_

_"Well I hate you, Miz. Go fuck yourself."_

_And with that parting shot, Kevin was gone._

******END********

"How was he when he called you on your birthday?" asked Tom.

"Really cheery," Cody replied, "His usual self. Just Mikey. Y'know?"

"When was that Raw taped?" Tom said, "Because if they're still down under...must have been last week sometime?"

Cody dug out his iPad...yeah he was an Apple geek...and hurriedly logged onto .

"Kevin's in the pictures," he said, "A load of them climbed the Sydney Harbour Bridge."

"And Mike said he was doin that daft golf tournament!" Tom said, "I don't give a fuck what time it is in Australia, I'm calling him!" He grabbed his phone and dialled the number. It rang, and rang...before finally..

"Y'ello?"

"Hey Mike, y'alright?"

"What you calling for? Thought you'd be in bed by now!"

"We've been watching this week's Raw...Mike, what the fuck happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mike's voice was shaking but he sounded annoyed.

Tom passed the phone to Cody.

"Mikey? It's time for another appointment with Dr. Runnels!"

Tom had to cover his mouth to stop himself laughing.

"Mikey, I'm not messing, we're worried. That was definitely not acting on Raw, bebs. Could see it in your eyes, you were crying. What happened?"

"Lexie and I haven't spoke since the taping," sniffed Mike.

Cody's mouth dropped open. Tom knew by Cody's expression, that things weren't good.

"After the match, I went to find him, you know, to say sorry...he looked at me like I was trash, Codes! Told me to go fuck myself!"

Cody felt a pang inside as Mike gave a heart-rending sob.

"Have you not tried talking to him?"

"No use, too much shit going on, and we had another match! He was so cold, Codes! Treated me like I was a stranger."

Cody used his free hand to deftly navigate his iPad, looking at pcitures from the WWE tour of Australia, at the pictures of Miz and Alex's latest brawl. His heart sank. No gold band to be seen anywhere on any shots of Kevin's hand. Looks like they were through after all.

"Why did you do it, Mikey?" Cody's gentle, lisping voice was edged with anger.

Mike's stomach contracted. He honestly didn't know. He knew damn well, as did Kevin, that the Miz had to attack A-Ry in a fit of pique...he couldn't even explain why he went so mad...why he almost got pleasure out of hurting the man he loved.

"I dunno, Coddles," Mike said sadly, "I miss him soo much...I just wanna hold him, tell him I love him."

He didn't care what a sap he sounded like, how un masculine he was being right now. He was a snivelling little girl and he knew it. But he didn't give a fuck. He knew there wasn't much his friends could do, being thousands of miles away at the moment.

"Then fucking do it you wet-cocked bitch!" snarled Cody fiercely, "Stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself Michael and face up. You fucked up, bitch! You let your big ego get in the way of your heart. Grow a fucking pair and go fight for Kevin! I don't wanna hear from you until you've made it up to him. K. Thanks BYE."

And with that, the Georgia native hung up.

"Wow, that was bitchy!" commented Tom.

"He needs a kick up the fucking ass sometimes," Cody snapped, "His 'oh look I'm the Miz, I'm AWESOME!' act might brainwash some of the idiot fans but it doesn't fool me! He doesn't know how lucky he is!"

"I know, but what happened to nice Dr. Runnels?" Tom asked.

"On sabbatical!" Cody poked out his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>*****Same day, Brisbane, Australia*****<strong>

Mike knew Cody had nailed it in one. He was a 'wet-cocked bitch', all snivelly and pathetic. A poor excuse for a man. He was the Miz. He was the AWESOME ONE! The Demon Of Desire. And desirable, awesome demons did not cry over their men. He stomped out of his room and headed along the corridor. The Raw superstars had been booked into this plush hotel in Brisbane, ready for tonight's show. He wanted his Lexie. He wanted those muscular arms to hold him. Their match was the most awkward thing he'd ever done. Kevin's eyes, usually so warm and caring, were empty and cold the entire time, almost dead.

He knocked on the door of what he knew to be Kevin's room. A pause. Then the doorknob opened and the new Divas champ Barbie, AKA Kelly Kelly appeared at the door. Her usually sunny, smiling face hardened as she realised it was Mike. She made to slam the door in his face but Mike stuck his foot out and kicked it open.

"Not your most _awesome_ idea," mocked the young blonde woman.

"Not talking to you," Mike said stiffly, "I wanna see Lexie."

Barbie scowled but reluctantly stepped aside to let him. She tossed her wavy blonde locks behind her and exited, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want, Miz, come to call me a nuisance again?" drawled Kevin, "Or have you come to throw me to my death out the hotel window?"

"Lexie," Mike choked, unable to stop the tears falling again, "I want to apologise. I love you so much, Kevin Kiley. I don't want you to hate me. I want us to only fight at work. I miss you so much, baby. My Lexie."

Kevin was blinking back tears of his own. He missed Mike terribly too...but he remembred how much pain he was in at Raw...

"You really hurt me that night Miz," he said woodenly, "Not just when you beat the living crap out of me, but the fact you went so mad - period. What did I do to deserve that? Even as Alex I didn't ask to be half-killed!"

He was exaggerating big-time but he wanted to make his point clear.

"I loved you so much, Michael," Kevin went on; Mike's heart beating faster at his real name being used; maybe there was hope...?

"So much," continued Kevin, "Hence why I said yes when you popped the question. Why propose to someone you clearly hate so much?"

"Miz hates Alex," pleaded Mike, "Mike loves Kevin, you're worse than some of the fucking fans! It's characters, not us! Would The Miz bend over for A-Ry every single fucking night. Would the Miz scream the house out when A-Ry ravishes his ass?"

He knew it was gutter humour and not really ideal for winning over his man but he was out of ideas now. He stared at the younger man...was that...was that a smile?

"Even when I hate your fucking guts, you still make me smile," Kevin said, feeling a dam burst in his chest at his own words..."Oh fuck it, come here baby!"

Seeing the tears stream so freely down Kevin's face was enough to melt Mike into a quivering mass...Kevin NEVER cried. He was a man's man all over. Mike's own eyes began streaming down his face (he could cry for Canada sometimes) and he ran towards his boy and the pair grabbed each other into a massive tight hug, both sobbing as their hearts ached with relief. Kevin grabbed the older man's face and began to plant kisses all over it, kissing the salty tears away, determined to stop Mike crying. Mike had cried far too much recently. He stared into those sparkling doe eyes...how could he have even contemplated leaving this man? He continued to kiss Mike, hands grabbing hold of every part of Mike he could reach, determined to sense every fibre of his being.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Kevin murmured over and over again, as though saying it non-stop would erase some of the nasty things he'd said to and about Mike the last few days. Mike whimpered with emotion, totally overcome.

"Lexieeee!" he mewed, eyes closing, skin tingling with electricity.

"Love you...love you...love you Michael..."

"Make love to me," he whined. He used to scoff at the term "make love", but right now, it was the only words he could use.

"Tell me you love me..." Kevin purred, eyes glazed over, utterly smouldering. Mike was entranced.

"Ohhh Lexie.." The words barely audible as they escaped Mike's throat.

And all the pent-up passion finally erupted...they finally started to make out, Kevin moving up from Mike's pouty lips to gently kissing his nose, cheekbones and his soft eyelids, Mike's hot breath on his face the whole time. Mike reached over and ripped Kevin's white dress shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He leaned in and began to peck and kiss that toned, solid torso. They hadn't been this passionate, this, intimate, since Mike's birthday...usually he could be such a wanton slut...this was make-up sex. Lovemaking. Exploration of bodies. What you will. Mike made to unbutton Kevin's jeans, planting butterfly kisses on every acre of skin he could see. He bit the waistband of Kevin's white designer breifs and tore them down, exposing his hard dick. Kevin hadn't touched himself since Raw. Hoping that Mike would apologise, would come back...he got his wish alright. He kicked his jeans and boxers off and led Mike to the big double bed. He lay Mike gently down and began to sensually undress him, also peppering him with soft kisses. Mike was panting and painfully hard. He kept trying to touch himself.

"Hands away!" Kevin hissed, swatting at Mike's hand. He closes his fingers delicately around it and began to softly stroke Mike, relishing the whimpers of ecstasy from the older man. He reached down and tantalisingly began to stroke Mike's balls...Mike moaned with relief...he was so sensitive down there it was unreal...when his Lexie touched him there it was almost a relief...like it was meant to be. Kevin lay above Mike and began to slowly steal a deep French kiss.

"One moment, baby," he purred. He reached into his suitcase. He'd brought the lube. Just in case. Or he'd got lucky. It was Durex Play, too. The tingly variety. He squirted some onto his fingers and began to finger Mike's hole.

Mike was touching the highest stars right now...words couldn't describe how elated he was feeling just from this foreplay...knowing he had his Lexie back...and his Lexie was making him feel so good! He lifted his pert bottom, allowing Kevin more access, slicking him up. He whimpered as the lubricant did its thang and his skin was warm and tingling...it was addictive. Kevin began to slowly slick himself up and kneeled up. Mike spread his legs without thinking, they knew each other so well.

"I love you," Mike whispered, reaching up to stroke Kevin's face, a small smile on his lips.

"Love you too baby," Kevin returned, leaning over to kiss Mike.

"Show me," Mike hissed.

And he hastily stifled a shriek as Kevin entered him, catching him off guard. It had been at least a week since he'd had his boy's dick in him. He needed to adjust...Kevin was a big boy. Kevin began to kiss him softly, calming him down as he adjusted to the intrusion...and his eyes widened as Kevin touched his prostate.

Kevin knew he was home and began to move in and out, building up a slow, sensual rhythm, taking in every inch of Mike's delicous body.

"Hands away!" he grinned playfully, swatting Mike's hand away from his weeping erection.

"It feels better when you don't touch yourself," he continued. Mike shot him an evil smile.

"Harder, Lexie."

"No baby, slow, please."

"Lexie, harder, please. I've been a bad boy. Make me hurt."

"Mikey..."

But Kevin began to fuck him harder...screw taking it slow. He smacked Mike's arse cheek before speeding up.

"AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mike gasped, voice rising a whole octave, "AAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

It was like a volcano was bubbling within him, getting hotter and hotter

Kevin refused to quieten Mike with kisses like he normally did. He wanted to hear that cocky Ohio accent scream his name. He couldn't last...it was building up... Mike was close, he could tell...the whines and screams were getting more frequent.

"LEXIEEE! LEXIEEE!" Mike gasped, mouth agape, eyes like saucers as his orgasm started to edge closer...the volcano was there...the lava near the crater...one more thrust...his legs were...right there, Kevin, that's it!

"OH MY..." gasped Kevin...feeling his whole body tense up...

The high-pitched, almost falsetto scream of pleasure that split the air was more than enough to finish Kevin off...he drove to the older man's hilt as he came hard...burying his face in Mike's neck to stifle his growl of pleasure.

"I love you so much," wept Mike, the pleasure had knocked him for six and he was crying...with happiness this time.

"Michael Mizanin," gasped Kevin, pulling the older man close, "Will you do me the honour of being mine?"

"I will be yours..as long as you want me to be," sniffled Mike.

"You OK with forever?" Kevin murmured. He wasn't the best at the mushy shit, even in moments like this.

"Forever is fine," Mike mewed with contentment, eyes closing as he felt himself falling into a deep slumber, finally at peace with the world...and back in his man's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>*Deep breaths...* I really let myself loose in this scene and found myself feeling what they were (the angst and sadness people)...hope you like this!<strong>

**It's become a bit of a lemon-fest of late and I realise that...I will try and get a proper plot together, but I just love writing these two couples! **

**If those damn writers behave, I will stop with angsty crying!Mike...I can't help it! Yeah, he's a professional wrestler and all that, but men with emotions are a hallmark of all my fiction, including my original work. ****And, after seeing his face after he gave Alex that royal arse-whipping I knew I had to write something...he really looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown!**

**Next time, it's about to pick up the pace, because I have not one, but two new couples to add to the mix...not Centon though! One will be the ultimate rare-pair, perhaps even a first.**

**PS: I love how in most fic universes, Centon are always the established couple, even if they are just background players, they're just there! Just a random thought to close this.**


	6. Now we're all a bunch of fags

_**Part 6.1** (two-parter, mainly to split the word count up a bit)_

_Look! No angst! Yeah, it begins post-Raw (yet again) but I'm finally setting the wheels in motion. The disadvantage of keeping up-to-date (at the time of writing, not posting) is that it's become a bit episodic. But all will become clear!_

_I have definitely looked towards Emono's awesome portrayal of Mizzie here and there are a few references to her fics thrown in. _

_Two new pairings! Aren't I good to you? One pairing is definitely a new one..._

* * *

><p><strong>**Monday July 11, 2011 - Boston, MA**<strong>

Mike mewed with pain as he allowed his reinstated fiance Kevin to tend the bruise from that hellish ladder blow courtesy of Del Rio.

"He got you real bad, didn't he, baby?" Kevin tutted, rubbing some ointment on.

"Twice!" groaned Mike.

"He did take out everyone, he got me right in the shoulder!" Kevin said, "And that was after you Skull Crushing Finaled me...for winning the match! Okay baby, that should be enough of this stuff for now."

"You forgot one thing, Lexie!" Mike grinned.

"What?"

"Kiss it better!"

"You big sap...oh alright then!" Kevin could never resist those piercing blue eyes of his man, and he leaned and kissed the bruise. Mike giggled lightly.

"Tickles!" he said. He hopped down off the dressing table and began to strip off his blue ring gear. He flicked on the shower before glancing back at Kevin.

"Lexieee?" Mike teased, attempting to copy Cody's innocent eyes/deadly pout expression. He could pull it off...just about. Kevin rolled his eyes and followed him in anyway. After a quick and surprisingly grope-free shower, the two boys changed into dress shirts and jeans. They were going out for a few drinks down the road with Jake and Evan. Cody and Mike had been gossiping for ages whether Evan was also gay and both were now convinced that he and Swagger were having it off.

Mike was styling his hair into that faux hawk that he knew Kevin loved on him. He even decided to wheel out his old sparkly red and black fedora hat to complete his look. The pre-Lexie days...when he pined for Jo-Mo's affections.

"You know how cute you look in that?" Kevin growled.

"I look AWESOME in it, actually," pouted Mike.

Kevin adjusted his black Armani shirt - the one Mike bought him for Valentine's Day before clasping his cross pendant around his neck and styling his hair.

"We are so hot," Mike purred, pointing to their reflections in the mirror. He was so glad he'd picked out that shirt for Kevin - it hugged him in exactly the right places and fitted his heavenly body like a glove. Kevin wouldn't admit, but he liked that Mike chose his clothes for him these days. He may have always appeared well-dressed on screen, but that was usually because Mike had picked the clothes out for him, even before they got together. He supposed he was an idiot for not twigging that Mike fancied him even then, looking back on it. He took in Mike, his claret button-down, silver tie and black waistcoat, black jeans with black Chucks...he had such a great sense of style. And that signature fedora,from his Demon Of Desire days shouldn't have worked but it did. Mike pulled the hat over his face in that pseudo-Al Capone manner he used to do and the two were ready to roll. Kevin offered his arm, like the gentleman he was.

"Thank you, darling," Mike said, eagerly linking his arm in Kevin's. He allowed the younger yet taller man to escort him along the corridors and out of the arena via a side exit. Mike loved being Kevin's arm candy. After a quick stroll up the street they located the bar Evan had mentioned they'd be in.

"Sit, baby," Mike purred, "I'll get the drinks. What you having?"

"Whatever you have," Kevin replied, following his fiance to the bar.

"What can I get you?" hollered the barman, a fine slip of a nineteen-year-old...this was a gay bar, Kevin twigged.

"Two Cosmos please!" Mike grinned, flashing his signature grin at the twink who blushed.

"Where you from then?" he asked, as he poured. The music was low enough to hold a conversation. It was quite a classy place, even for a downtown gay bar in Boston.

"LA," Mike purred, "Just passing through, had a show tonight."

The barman took a second glance at Mike and almost dropped the shaker.

"Oh my God, you're the fucking Miz!" he gasped, "Shit, yeah I forgot Raw was tonight! Is that...Riley next to you? What you doing in here?"

Kevin had busied himself looking in his wallet at that point.

"I thought you hated each other?" continued the barman, placing two martini glasses on the bar.

"Just a storyline, honey," Mike said, and he took Kevin's hand (with the engagement ring on) and clasped it ontop of the bar.

"What's that?" asked the barman. Kevin sighed. Some people really did ask too many questions. Bet he was after a tip or an autograph.

"Oh, sweet boy," sighed Mike, "We're engaged!"

The barman realised what Mike meant and his blue eyes widened. Kevin had to concede he was a bit of a cutie. And Mike's easygoing cockiness with him was turning him on. The barman obviously liked what he saw as well. He shook the shaker enthusiastically and poured two of the red cocktails, before placing the orange twists on the side of each glass.

"On the house!" he said.

"No, how much?" Mike said, "Don't wanna get in trouble with your boss do we?"

"Okay that's eleven dollars," said the barman. Mike handed him a twenty.

"Keep the change," he said, and picked up the drinks. Kevin took a gulp. That kid was definitely flirting with his boy and he was feeling a little territorial. He leaned in and stole a fat kiss off Mike's lips. The older man had the biggest smile after that - Kevin was getting much bolder in public now.

"Love you baby," Kevin said, loudly.

"I love you too, Lexie!" Mike smiled back, eyes glistening with tears. He kissed his beau again. The two held hands openly as they searched for their colleagues. A short brunette caught Mike's eye and waved madly. He was sat next to a familiar thickset blonde. Jake and Evan (Matt). Evan was similar to Hunter - he liked being addresed off-screen by his ring name rather than his given name - too many Matts in the WWE already! Mike beamed and waved back before pulling Kevin over to join them. After greeting the other two, the little company sat down.

"Why a gay bar, Ev?" asked Mike.

"WHy not?" grinned the diminutive high-flyer, "You two don't have to worry, and Jake doesn't mind, do you?"

"Nope," grinned the All-American American, "Evvy's got something to say."

Mike and Kevin exchanged a look.

"Really?" Mike said, "Really? Really?"

"Yes, boys, I'm queer now quit it?" Evan said, blushing. He was wearing his glasses now he was off-duty.

"And the award for the world's most anticlimatic coming out story goes to Matthew Korklan!" drawled Mike.

"As the dashing one would say, shut up bitch!" smirked Evan.

"I knew rooming with the Cowboy was a bad idea!" chuckled Mike, "He's influenced you, turned you into one of us! So, let's cut to the chase..who you fucking?"

"Mikey!" Kevin said reproachfully.

Jake grinned toothily and sidled closer to Evan.

"No way? You two?" Mike said, eyes wide.

Jake simply smiled big and pulled Evan close, chastely pecking him on the cheek.

"Awww!" Mike said, and mirrored the gesture to a grateful-looking Kevin.

"Now you two aren't the only Raw fags since Tom got drafted!" Evan said, "OMIGOD! I nearly forgot! Guess who else came out this week?"

"Who?" Kevin asked. Was the whole world turning gay?

"Give us a clue!" Mike said.

"Not on our payroll but the blue one?" Evan said, "Best friends with the masked man?"

"Shit, do you mean...?"

"The Million Dollar Brat!" Evan gushed, grinning broadly, "DiBiase!"

"No way! He's married?" Mike said.

"Bisexual!" Evan continued, "Him and Kristen have a very...open...marriage."

"He's a fucking Christian!" Kevin said.

"Says he is to please his dad," Evan said, "Seriously, you will never guess who he fancies. Never in a million years."

"How were we not informed?" Mike gasped, "Coddles tells us everything about Smackdown usually!"

He was quite hurt...his best friends would have told him stuff like this first.

"He did, in that email from South Africa, if you remember?" Kevin reminded Mike, "You skimread it."

"When he wrote 'Teddy told me something UNBELIEVEABLE' that wasn't my first thought," argued Mike, "So who's caught the millionaire's eye? I have to know!"

"I'll give you a clue!" Evan chimed in, "He doesn't often stand in the ring but he is seen just as much as the others."

"If you say Hornswoggle Evvy I'll eat my fedora and then tip my Cosmo over your head," Mike smirked, "Young? Old?"

"Young," Evan said.

"I thought for a minute it was Cole," breathed Mike, "Maybe then he'd finally stop gushing over me every week."

"Close," Evan grinned maddeningly, "Ted fancies Josh Matthews."

A silence fell.

"No. Way!" Mike gasped, "Awww that's quite cute actually! Need a word with Cody!"

He whipped out his Blackberry and dialled.

"Hey Mikey, whatchoo want?" came the good-natured lisp.

"Did you know about Teddy first of all?" Mike demanded.

"I was the first, when Tommy organised him as my personal escort on my birthday!" Cody proclaimed.

"He..what? WHAT THE HELL?" shrieked Mike, "This is why I hate us being on separate brands! What are you saying, Coddles? Do you mean...?"

"Teddy came over to my house on the night of my birthday and fucked my ass so hard I was sore the next day...whilst Tom watched and jerked off over himself!"

Kevin was doubled over with laughter...Mike's expressions were priceless.

"You and him are SLUTS!" MIke proclaimed, "Miss you lots, hoebag!"

"Miss you too, bitchface!" Cody returned, "You've been speaking with Evvy, I take it?"

"Yeah, we're in some gay bar in Boston," Mike replied, "Evan just said Teddy has the hots for Josh Mathews!"

"HE SO DOES!" gushed Cody, "Seriously Mikey, he gets all red and awkward whenever he sees him! I'm amazed he managed to beat Big Zeke last week because he spent most of the time in the ring staring at Josh. It's SO cute, you have to come see us at Smackdown soon!"

"I'll be seeing you Sunday, remember - have we forgotten Money In The Bank?" Mike chuckled.

"Oh yeah, big ladder matches and shit," Cody said, "Anyway, better leave you bitches to enjoy your party! Big hugs to you and Lexie, and to Evvy if he's there. Bye bebz!"

"Bye Coddles!"

Mike hung up.

"We boring you?" smirked Evan.

"Sorry, you remember what he's like?"Mike said.

"Don't I just?" Kevin grinned.

Mike leaned over and whispered into Kevin's ear, "He just told me that on his birthday, he had his ass fucked by Teddy...and Tom watched!"

Kevin flushed and his trousers tightened...Cody and Ted...now he wouldn't have minded watching those two fuck.

After more chatting shit, Mike disappeared to the bar and returned with not just one, but two pitchers of Cosmopolitans...the second a freebie from the young barman who'd served hm earlier. Yeah, they were officially a massive group of queers now. Not a single beer in sight.

"So," Evan said, "Now that we're a big bunch of fags.."

"Speak for yourself, Airbourne!" Kevin pouted.

"You love it Riley!" countered Evan, "And you're drinking a Cosmo! Makes you just as much a fag as me! Seriously though, I've always wanted to have this kind of conversation. Before you hooked up, who else would you have done in the WWE?"

"Honestly," began Jake, "I'm gonna have to agree with DiBiase...Josh Mathews. He looks so innocent. Or perhaps Adam."

"Really? Really?" Mike said, "Really? You'd do Edge, Swagger?"

"It's the hair, and the eyes," Jake replied, "The spear eye thing he used to do!"

"Spear you later," Evan purred, a seductive smile on his face.

"Don't wanna know!" Kevin said.

"Mike, your turn!" Evan said, "I bet you used to have the hots for JoMo before A-Ry came into your life!"

Mike blushed and nodded.

"Aww! I was right!" crowed the high-flyer, "Want my input? Always thought Justin Gabriel and McGillicutty were hot!"

"I'm washing my hands off you now, Bourne!" Mike said in mock disgust, "The Nexus? Yeuch. Was it the savage beating they dealt you?"

"No, more Justin's skimpy, sparkly trunks, and the 450 splash!" Evan continued, "But seeing Jakey in that singlet every week does it for me much more!"

"Never knew you were such a priss, Ev!" Mike grinned.

At that point, the lights dimmed and the music began to get much louder. Looks like it was becoming a club.

"Best thing about coming out?" Evan called out, leaping to his feet, "You don't have hide that you like dancing anymore!"

He grabbed his big blonde boyfriend and pulled him onto the dance floor. Kevin, who was exhilirated from all the cosmos, grabbed Mike from behind, wrapping his arms around his fiance and softly kissing the back of his neck - one of Mike's most sensitive areas. Mike purred and leaned into Kevin. He would have to feed his man cocktails more often - he liked that Kevin was totally comfortable in this environment to behave how he wanted, and not censor their relationship. Seeing Kevin act openly gay turned him on, he wasn't going to deny that. And Swagger and Bourne? How many more couples were there lurking beneath the surface? Mike knew from Evan's actions (he was right now rubbing his pert arse against Jake) who the bottom was there! Mike wouldn't have minded getting a seeing-to from his occasional tag partner at one stage - Jake's broad masculine body would have looked great to ride on...but he remembred the first time he saw Alex Riley and was smitten from the first second. Jake by now had whipped Evan around and was smothering him in kisses - clearly the Cosmopolitans here were laced with gay drugs! Not wanting to be out-done, Mike removed his fedora and placed it on Kevin's head before before pulling him into a passionate clinch, the alcohol intensifying the love he felt for the younger man...he was so addicted to Kevin Kiley...he knew he had made the right choice when he'd got down on one knee almost a month ago in Washington DC.

Anyone who walked into this bar right now would have been gobsmacked to see the four wrestlers, who were such symbols of masculinity on screen, all over each other like common twink slags like this. We had Swagger, the All-American American from Oklahoma grinding Evan 'Air' Bourne from behind, whilst next to them was the Miz, the most must-see WWE Superstar ever, clinging on to his former protege and new enemy A-Ry like he was about to lose him. Something that hadn't gone un-noticed by a few patrons, and the skinny young thing who'd been so enamoured by The Miz earlier had already taken a couple of sneaky snaps on his phone, intending to flood his Tumblr with them when his shift was over.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it was high time to return to some comic scenes and I once again thank my fellow writers for inspiring some of this. I realise they have become a total bunch of queens which may put some readers off, so I apologise for that. I do lampshade this in the narrative though! Like Cody, hyperactive!Evan is one of my favourite portrayals of him so that's why he's like that here. And also adding new faces to the mix changes the dynamics for the better I think.<strong>

**I really should stop the totally queeny Mike/Cody "bitch/hoe" conversations but I can't help myself...*facepalm***

**And Josh Mathews is a cutie, surprised he hasn't appeared in many fics before now!**


	7. Teddy Gets His Man

**Part 6.2 - Teddy Gets His Man**

_Second half of chapter/part six. I started this before watching this week's Smackdown so it probably will be changed about once I see it. _

_For those who spotted the blatant threads in 6.1, there's gonna be a major rare-pair here, in fact I think this is a first. Wonder if I could spark a trend? Ted/Josh? Joshiasi? I dunno. Considering that Josh is a cutie, I'm amazed he doesnt't get more fic-time, if Matt Striker can, so can he!_

_BTW this house show is made-up for artistic licence (and ease of writing!)_

* * *

><p><strong>**Smackdown House Show, 12 July 2011, Milford, DE**<strong>

A classic white car with a dark green side flash glinted in the Delaware sunshine as it pulled into the arena ready for tonight's house show. Three men were seated inside it. The driver, also the youngest of the three, cockily flashed his ID at the gate before the car burbled its way into the car park. When it found a space amongst the hire cars, it's barking exhaust was finally subdued.

The three occupants all climbed out and the passengers stood patiently as the driver unlocked the boot before handing them each their sports bags.

"Two shows this week!" grinned a tall, cute brunette, "Looking forward to seeing your lover boy Teddy?"

"Coddles, shut up!" groaned the blonde, the eldest of the three.

"Awww, is Teddy embarrassed in case someone tells him?" teased Cody, "You do realise tonight's the night we hook you up!"

"Coddles, no!" Ted pleaded, "I don't want him to know! You know what Bourne and the Miz are like, fucking big mouths! And you once you have one sip of beer! Oh fuck, hide me!"

He was acting like a schoolboy and it was really quite adorable to see. Ted had come out as bi on Twitter via DM's to a select few colleagues, hence how Evan knew. Cody and Tom knew first obviously (well Cody was Ted's first experience of sex with a man!) but he was worried how many Evan would tell - the high-flyer was a gossip queen at times, worse than Cody and Mike together. The excitable young announcer was exiting his rental just a few feet away from the three superstars.

"Hey Josh!" Cody waved at him, that oh-so-charming smile lighting up his face.

"Oh, hey there Rhodes, how you doing?" replied the commentator.

"Doing fine, doing fine," Cody went on, "How come you're here so early? We came to get a bit of training in before the show tonight! You fancy joining us?"

"I don't wrestle...leave that to you!" Josh said nervously.

He was SO cute...Cody just wanted to nuzzle him and pet him right there.

"I got some spare clothes," Cody said, "C'mon Joshy, come play with us!"

"Well, Booker's been held up so I guess so," Josh said timidly, smiling nervously, "Just don't Cross Rhodes me, please!"

"We'll be gentle, won't we Teddy?" Cody grinned wickedly at his mortified friend who blushed fiercely.

"So, you looking forward to your match with Zeke, Sin Cara and Bryan tonight?" Josh asked.

"I think we can kick the vegan's arse again!" Tom put in confidently, "And we can beat big Zeke, this is a Manc who ain't afraid. Wade's from Preston, I'm from Salford, they make 'em tougher round my way! Torture rack or not!"

"He's a pussycat really," Ted said, quietly, stealing a glance at his crush. He had always liked Josh's ringside manner and how excited he could get - like JR but not so OTT. And he always used to be such a scared boy in backstage segments with 'angry' superstars and took so much flak from Lay-Cool. Much as he fancied Cody rotten over the years, he had held a torch for Josh Mathews, too. And Josh had such a lovely smile. And he was so nice and approachable. And Ted also loved it when he put Cole down. Josh looked especially cute today, in black chinos, an open sky-blue button-down and a fitted open jacket.

"I really like those chinos you're wearing!" Cody gushed, "Where did ya get them?"

"Just Ralph Lauren," Josh replied, still a little taken aback at Cody's manner. If he wasn't mistaken, the former Dashing one was being quite flirtatious, and in full view of his boyfriend.

By now they'd reached the dressing rooms. Cody and Tom took one and barricaded themselves inside, leaving Josh and Ted outside alone. Ted could murder Cody, that pest!

"So..." Ted began, shuffling his feet. He felt like he was 12 all over again and asking a girl to his first school dance.

"Do you want me in the ring with you, really? I'm not a great wrestler!" Josh said.

"You'll be fine, you work out don't you?" Ted said, smiling despite his flushes. He knocked the changing room door. A red-faced and clearly naked Cody peeped out.

"Whatchoo want, Teddy?" he asked.

"Clothes..." Ted pointed at Josh.

"Oh yeah, ain't I silly?" chuckled Cody and pulled the door open. Luckily he wasn't completely naked but he was wearing just his spankies so he may as well have been. Ted and Josh both gawped at him.

"Now, I haven't got any sweats, but some spare shorts and a vest," Cody said, handing them to the shocked ring announcer, "You've got good legs, Joshy, shame to hide them!"

"Yeah," cut in Tom, his auburn head appearing behind Cody, "Did you know you had an admirer Josh?"

Ted paled and nearly stormed in there to punch the cocky little shit.

"Do I?" Josh looked adorably bemused.

"Yeah, and you'll find out when you bare your legs, bitch, now get 'em on!" Cody smiled sweetly before shoving his boyf back inside.

"Sorry, those two are like middle-schoolers sometimes!" Ted said, still mortified. Cody was such a minx.

"It's OK," Josh said, unbuttoning his shirt. Ted watched him change...black Aussiebum briefs? Good grief, that was unexpected. He had to turn away to hide his obvious boner. Cody had changed into a grey pair of sweatpants and a black vest and had just come out at the point where Josh pulled on the borrowed shorts. His eyes widened and he darted back inside.

"Hey, Tommy, guess what!" he hissed.

"What?" whispered the Manc, pulling on a day-glo orange breathable tee-shirt.

"Josh wears Aussiebum! Briefs!" Cody said, "And his legs are smooth...think he spray-tans too! He's very Dashing!"

"You're such a queen!" Tom grinned, "And a perv."

"Teddy's loving it, he's gone bright red!" Cody said, "I'm gonna do a Mike if he doesn't put his tongue away in a minute!"

Ted hurriedly changed into his own sports gear and turned to look at Josh.

"I'm still not sure about this, I don't wanna embarrass myself!" Josh said.

"At least you're not wearing a stupid singlet like Cole did!" Ted said. Thankfully, Cody and Tom came out at that point.

Cody led the way to the ring. It was mostly empty, they passed Jinder Mahal and Khali en route but apart from that, hardly anyone was here.

"Okay," Cody said, as they entered, "Quick four way? First pinfall wins?"

"No referee?" Josh said.

"Nah, just a practice, you've seen us do it enough!" Cody said, "Just don't hurt yourself!"

It was a fun little scrap, Josh eagerly giving as good as he got - the three young superstars were quite impressed with his ability - for someone who hadn't had training. but if he worked out a lot, he was fit enough to keep up.

"Okay, can we have a time out?" Tom said, collapsing against the turn buckle after he almost botched a moonsault - they had got the pads out to be safe but he'd almost missed it.

"Nice dropkick by the way!" Cody said to Josh.

"Thanks," Josh said, "Not much, but I guess I learned something from watching you guys."

"You're a better wrestler than Cole!" Tom panted, "And you look good when you do it too! Doesn't he, Teddy?" He shot the Florida native a wink.

"Yeah," Ted said, the adrenaline boosting his confidence, "Did we hurt you at all?"

"A little but I'll be fine!" smiled Josh.

Tom climbed out the ring and collapsed into one of the announcer's seats, Cody flopping next to him.

"Look at him!" he said, "They would make the cutest couple."

"I dunno, think we're cute enough!" Tom grinned, stealing a kiss.

Cody reached into his sports bag and pulled out a graphic novel. Tom took the hint and pulled out a classic car magazine. Both boys were listening intently under the false pretence of reading.

"You did good," Ted said, patting Josh on the shoulder.

"Thanks again, was fun to join you," Josh said, wiping his brow. He was a sweaty mess. He looked up at the former Million Dollar champ, and noted that Ted was staring at him, his blue eyes sparkling, a small smile on his pouty lips.

"What did Cowboy mean, when he mentioned I had a secret admirer?" asked Josh.

"Sorry?"

"Earlier when he gave me these clothes," Josh went on, "He mentioned something?"

"Oh...I...er...think he heard something!" Ted choked, blushing again.

Josh saw Ted blush. He might have been naturally shy but he wasn't thick. He saw the way Ted had been shooting glances at him on the monitors last week. He had to admit that he did find DiBiase hot - those brightly coloured trunks hugged every inch of his pert ass...and he always looked so great in the ring.

"Teddy," Josh breathed.

Ted's eyes lit up at the sound of his nickname...only Cody called him that mostly, occasionally the others did but it was mostly Cody.

"Josh," whispered Ted, looking at the floor, feeling the heat radiating from the other man. He wanted so much to kiss him, even though both were sweaty from the workout.

Josh reached out and stroked Ted's cheek.

"Hey," he said, "I know. It;s you, isn't it Teddy? You're my admirer?"

"Was I that obvious?" Ted muttered.

"When you watched me change earlier, yeah you were!" Josh grinned bashfully.

Ted leaned in, closer, feeling Josh's sweet breath on his chin. He leaned in. Finally, their lips gently touched. At first their kiss was chaste and soft, as the two began to get used to each other's close presence. Then it started to deepen and Ted began to lick at Josh's soft lips, demanded entrance to which the commentator eagerly provided. They were making out.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Cody simpered. He found this to be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

Ted and Josh broke their embrace and stared into each others' eyes.

"Heya," Josh said, a warm smile on his cute face.

"Hey," Ted said, "Fancy going somewhere more private?"

"I'd love to," Josh said.

Ted padded out of the ring, shyly awaiting his crush. Josh followed him up the ramp and back into the changing room. As soon as the door shut, Josh pounced on Ted and they began to make out more urgently.

When Josh's hands rested on his thighs, close to his painful hardness, Ted paused.

"Shall we shower?" he said hoarsely. Josh nodded and began to take off the borrowed clothes. Josh had a fantastic body...he was as honed and toned as half the superstars...and those black briefs were the perfect crowing glory. Ted stripped off his sportsgear in no time - Josh had seen him in barely anything at least once a week...he'd never seen Josh this undressed before. He had kept that hidden for so long?

"You're so hot!" moaned Ted.

"I'm not as hot as you!" Josh smiled back, reaching out and feeling Ted's sculpted pecs and abs, "I've looked forward to calling your matches every week...just to see you get all worked up..." He planted a kiss on Ted's navel.

Ted was nervous as hell still...this was his second time with a man and the first time he'd asked out a man. He knew Kristen had been unusually generous in permitting him to pursue a male lover on the road...but Ted didn't just want Josh for a sex toy. He was a sweetie, very much like Cody, and Ted wanted to treat him like a prince. He got so much crap on-screen from wrestlers and fellow commentators alike. Josh turned around and Ted instinctively hugged him close from behing, the black cloth clinging to Josh's pert bottom, driving Ted wild.

"Why me?" Josh murmured, "Hottie like you could have your pick...you turned down Cody for me?"

"Cody's got his own man, baby," Ted drawled, his confidence taking him by surprise.

Josh mewed at the word and leaned into Ted, eyes closing. Ted's hand began to wander...around Josh's sharp hipbones and into those briefs. The older man gasped as he felt Ted's hand touch his hardening length.

"Take them off," purred Ted. Instinct was making him behave like this. Josh peeled the tight briefs down to his knees, relief at finally giving his hardness some air. Ted began to move his hand up and down, planting butterfly kisses on Josh's neck. He was so scared...he didn't know whether he was pleasing Josh or scaring him off...Josh's mewls of ecstasy told him he was definitely pleasing him.

Josh whined loudly and collapsed as he came hard, spattering Ted's hand and the dressing room floor. Ted knew from long nights on the road alone that somebody was a very frustrated man. Josh barely needed any attention to come. He must have been gagging for some contact.

"You must have been horny!" Ted commented.

"It's been so long.." Josh gasped, "Since anyone's touched me."

"That's fucking insane," Ted said, "A cutie like you?"

Ted was younger than Josh by two years but he still thought he was adorable. Josh pulled his briefs back up to cover himself now he'd released. He was very shy, Ted noted. Considering what a fine body he had (and tanned smooth legs that could rival Cody's) the thirty-year-old announcer didn't seem very confident in himself.

"I usually get hit on by pervs," Josh said, "Batista once said he'd tear my ass up. I once got date-raped at an after-show party as well."

Ted was gobsmacked. He remembered during the Legacy days, even before Cody hooked up with James, how so many used to ogle the young man and try it on with him. In fact, Ted remembered nearly throttling Roid-tista himself (before 'Poppa' Randy got there first, obviously) a couple of years ago after making a remark like that about Cody.

Speaking of Cody, the young brunette gently slipped away from the door, both moved and turned on from what he had seen, and turned to his young boyfriend.

"Enjoy the show?" Tom said, snickering at the tent in Cody's sweats, "What did they do?"

"Ted just jerked him off...he jizzed a huge load in about five seconds...said it's been ages since he'd been with someone...can you believe that?"

"No way?" Tom said, raising his eyebrows. He'd had a soft spot for the announcer too when he first joined the WWE...way before he met Cody obviously.

"Awww...Teddy's cuddling him, you gotta see this Tom-Tom, they are the CUTEST things!" Cody squealed, forgetting to keep his voice down.

Ted frowned. He was going to murder Cody for this!

"Cody Garrett Runnels!"

Oh shit. Cody knew Teddy wasn't happy when he used his full name. The blonde marched out of the dressing room and stared at the blushing brunette.

"What the fuck, Coddles? Why were you spying on us?"

"I couldn't help it Teddy, you and him are tho cute together!" Cody stammered, lisp bursting forth, showing his nerves

"You looked so happy!" put in Tom, hoping to avoid a Codiasi fight.

"Yeah, you did, Teddybear!" Cody said, "WHy not introduce him to us as your boyfriend?"

"But it's not like you don't know him!" Ted protested.

"Don't care!" Cody said, "And I wanna see him in those Aussiebums. Now do it!"

"Josh?" Ted said, "Can you come here, Cody wants to speak to you!"

Josh appeared next to his new lover, and to Cody's delight, tentatively took Ted's hand in his own.

"What is it, Rhodes?" he asked, flashing a glare at Cody for spying.

"Just wanted to see if you were good enough for my Teddybear!" grinned Cody, good-naturedly, "And you pass with flying colours! Loving the tan, honey! Own many Aussiebums do ya?"

"Coddles!" Ted cried, blushing. God, Cody was such a pain sometimes!

"Lots," smiled Josh.

"Good, because your ass looks hot in them," Cody said, "Keep wearing them and you'll keep Teddy happy!"

With a cackle he grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him into the adjacent changing room, leaving the new couple alone.

Josh turned to Teddy and stroked a stray blonde strand behind his ear. Ted's eyes crinkled with emotion at the little gesture and he stole another kiss.

"Fancy staying in your briefs until showtime, baby?" drawled Ted.

"I beleive I owe you a hand job?" Josh grinned at his lover.

Ted grinned back and pulled him inside.

* * *

><p>The house show began, and Cody, Tom and Ted stood at the guerilla, ready for their entrance. They were first in, and booked to win. Ted's heart was pounding. He hadn't returned until a technician, flustered and stressed, knocked in their door in search of Josh, who of course was needed to call the show. He wanted to put on a good show for his new boyfriend. He had just the idea to steal the show - let's just say all the ring-time with a flexible high-flyer like Tom was paying off.<p>

Cody adjusted his mask under his PVC Darth Sidious-style** (A/N: Come on, he does look like Sidious!) **hood as the eerie opening notes of his theme began and the three marched out into the ring. He told the baggers to 'bag' Josh just to annoy Teddy before the three climbed into the ring, Ted standing arrogantly in the middle, Tom seating himself on the turnbuckle, jacket sparkling under the lights, whilst Cody slouched moodily in the corner, hood still up. The Intercontinental champ arrived with Daniel Bryan - Sin Cara of course coming in alone in his show-stopping entrance. The lights dimmed to blue.

It was a pretty close match - Cody's eyes were widening under his mask as he watched Teddy in the ring. Ted was really giving it his all, and Cody had to stop himself from applauding when Ted floored big Ezekial Jackson with a superb dropkick - the height and grace was unbelievable. He knew Ted was putting more effort in to impress Josh! Ted was carrying the match on his own! Tom eagerly tagged himself in, and the crowd gasped as the young English boy sprang about the ring as though he was made from rubber, dodging every blow the hench Zeke dealt him. But then the crowd really went mad as Sin Cara tagged in, and he totally blew Tom into the shade, flying around the ring like a rocket. Tom ended up on the mat outside after a lethal tornado DDT from the luchador. When he got to his feet, narrowly avoiding a stalking Bryan, Tom slapped Ted's back, tagging him in, just as Sin Cara managed to tag in the submission specialist. Move for move, Bryan and DiBiase were equal, but then Ted took Daniel down with a vicious spear...before climbing to the top rope.

"Teddy! What you doing?" Cody gasped, worried for his friend, guessing what he was up to. Tom was also wide-eyed, watching Ted.

Ted shut his eyes before launching himself backwards into a surprsingly beautiful moonsault, landing right on top of Daniel, who also shot Cody a look of surprise. Cody shrugged discreetly, shaking his head. 1, 2, 3...YES! Kudos to Daniel for letting Ted have his moment. Cody was rooted to the spot. All this time, Teddy had been hiding this! But then he supposed, he was the more agile of the two in the Legacy days - he was the flyer whilst Ted was the brawler (apart from his stunning dropkicks). Cody wanted to hug his Teddybear but he knew that wouldn't be his 'dark' character. Ted caught Josh's eye and the announcer smiled warmly at him. He discreetly winked in return before climbing out the ring to join Cody and Tom.

As _'I Come From Money' _played out, the three young superstars staggered up the ramp, arms around each other, the boos resonating but nonetheless all were pleased with the match. As soon as they were safely backstage, Cody grabbed Teddy into a big hug and planted a fat kiss on hs head.

"That was fucking awesome, Teddybear!" he gasped, ripping his sweaty mask off.

Ted barely had time to reply as Cody was replaced by Tom with another big hug.

"You'll get me out of a job!" the high-flyer beamed, "That was epic, mate!"

"Well I'm sick of watching you two steal the show with your moonsaults all the time!" Ted grinned, his blonde hair matted.

"And it had nothing to do with JOSH watching, did it now?" teased Cody, "I'm soo proud of my Teddybear!"

"Good job DiBiase!" Daniel Bryan had appeared and gave Ted a quick one-armed hug.

"Thanks for not kicking out," Ted said, "Would have looked a bit of an ass if you had!"

"Well I had no idea you were going to do that!" Daniel said, "I just thought fuck it, you were booked to win anyway, and we all put on a good show!"

"Maybe next time I'll steal your thing and do that overhead backflip you do!" smirked Ted.

Daniel smiled at him before heading to his dressing room.

Ted climbed out of his en-suite shower room at the hotel and began to dry himself off. He picked out a navy dress shirt and dark bootcut jeans, along with his favourite pair of cowboy boots. He had a dinner date with Josh tonight - most of the Smackdown roster had gone out to the local bar.

A knock sounded on his door as he finished psraying himself with cologne. He opened the door and saw the older man outside, dressed in a suit with black shirt and white tie...and a small bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Hi," Ted beamed.

"Hey sexy," Josh grinned, "Dunno if you like flowers, but.."

"They're beautiful!" Ted smiled, kissing Josh on the lips, "Wish I'd put a tie on now!"

"You're not your dad, Teddy," Josh said, linking his arm in Ted's as the younger locked the door, "You look gorgeous as you are."

Josh had been glued to Ted's match, and his overenthusiastic commentary betrayed it. And when Ted had shocked everyone and hit Bryan with that moonsault...well..

They were eating in the hotel restaurant...to be honest Ted would just have been happy in a rodeo steakhouse or a McDonald's but it was a date after all. A date with a man! Ted never thought he would be having one. Wonder who was expected to pay?

The meal wasn't as terrifying as Ted expected, however. Josh was buzzed from the match still and talked nineteen to the dozen, Ted eagerly listening. Josh made him feel like a teen again. And no remarks from Cody or Tom to ruin it! When it came to the bill, Ted stepped in and paid the lot. His dad would skin him alive but oh well. After a quiet walk around the hotel's grounds, the two men wound up back outside Ted's room.

"Thank you for a lovely date," Josh said.

"Fancy coming to my place for coffee?" grinned Ted.

"I'd love that!" beamed Josh. Ted slid his keycard in and opened the door to his room. He filled one of the complementary coffee cups with water and put the roses inside. He would worry about taking them home tomorrow. When he turned around, Josh was stood in front of him.

"Not sure I fancy coffee," the older man said, a flirty smile on his face. He leaned in and began to devour Ted's mouth. Ted kissed back eagerly, pulling Josh's jacket off and hastily unbuttoning his shirt. They were shirtless in no time and Ted eagerly got on his knees. He undid Josh's suit trousers and let them fall. Josh was wearing a red pair of briefs that were skimpier than the black ones earlier. His legs glistened invitingly. Josh stepped out of his trousers, socks and shoes and was now just in his red briefs. Ted stripped down to his own and eagerly pulled Josh into a backwards embrace, Josh whimpering as he ground his peachy bottom against Ted's crotch. Ted's hand slipped into those very tight briefs and he began to peel them off. He took in Josh in all his naked glory and sighed. He was wasted as an announcer. That would be a great body to see in the ring. Josh got on his knees and freed Ted's aching length before taking him into his mouth. Ted gasped and mewed with pleasure. He was GOOD! Very good. He knew what boys liked, definitely.

"On the bed!" Ted gasped, pulling Josh to his feet and using his strength to throw him down. Josh's eyes sparkled as he allowed Ted to dominate him. Considering how shy and gawky Ted had been this afternoon...it was a revelation. They ground their bodies together, moaning wth need.

"I need...I need you inside...me!" gasped Josh.

Ted was thankful that Josh was the bottom...he wasn't sure he was ready for that yet...he was only just exploring his sexual attraction to men after years of just women.

"Have you any...lube?" asked Ted.

"Jacket inside pocket, there's rubbers too!" Josh said, spreading his shapely legs. He was very smooth there too. Ted found Josh's discarded suit jacket and searched...bingo, a small tube and a couple of condoms. Josh must have been planning to bed him all along!

"Baby, can you..." Ted said, offering him the tube, "Not...never mind, you do it.."

"Watch and learn," Josh purred, a seductive smile on his face as he squirted lube on his fingers and began to finger himself slowly. Ted could only drool as he watched his man finger himself and turn himself on some more.

"How do you wanna take me?" Josh asked.

"On all fours!" gasped Ted, "Show me your hot ass, baby!"

Josh eagerly complied. Ted took aim and missed. Again. Twice again he missed before finally he felt Josh give way.

"Fuuuckk!" hissed Josh, pain sizzling through his body. It had been a long time since his last encounter.

"I'm hurting you!" Ted cried, pulling out.

"No!" Josh hissed, "Just...be gentle Teddy. It's been a while since...that's all!"

Ted listened to his body and began to kiss down Josh's toned back softly, reassuring him that he wasn't going to abuse him. Soon the pain had become pleasure and they were building up a steady rhythm. And Ted thought Cody was awesome, hot sex...the 30-year-old announcer was better than that! So tight, his hips liquid in their movements to meet his thrusts...Ted had never felt so on top of the world.

"Oh yeahh!" Josh whined, "Atta boy Teddy, right there! OH YES! HARDER!"

Ted refrained from spanking Josh - that arse was too perfect to maim. He sped up, Josh lapping it all up.

"Oh fuuckk!" cried Ted, "Gonna cum...baby!"

"Cum in me!" gasped Josh, "I'm nearly there! GIVE IT TO ME! I WANT IT ALL!"

Ted growled with pleasure as he drove to the hilt inside the older man and came like he hadn't in a long time...fuck even Cody didn't make him cum this hard.

He reached around and began to toss Josh off...didn't take him long before Josh tensed up and screamed with joy, coming all over the duvet.

"That...that.." gasped Josh, "Was amazing...thank you, thank you!"

He smacked his lips on Ted's and pulled him close, Ted falling right into the intimate embrace.

"I think...I love you.." he breathed into the older man's neck, Josh too sleepy to hear him as the pair fell into a deep, satisfied slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, wow, this was far longer than I intended! But if I was creating a new pairing it had to involve some effort! I think these two could be a hot couple and plus it gave me plenty of platonic!Codiasi banter...Cody really is a little scamp isn't he?<strong>

**Again no Miz/A-Ry this time but I thought it was a chance for the other couples to shine here. Someone else must like Josh -how can you not, he is adorable! **

**And yeah, Teddy moonsaulting...I just thought he'd want to show off to his Joshy in the match! First Alex now Teddy, I'm handing out abilities to moonsault like they're sweets at the moment!**


	8. The Morning After

**Part 7 - The Morning After**

_I couldn't wait until Money In the Bank before I wrote the next chapter so I'm continuing from where I left off in the last bit._

_I am dedicating this to slashburd - not only because she's a fellow Brit but she also wrote an awesome fic featuring the cute commentator!_

_Randy finally gets some 'screen time' here, thought it was about time. Still haven't written any Centon yet though, just mentioned it._

_Quite a slow chapter, lots of conversations, wanted to get the pace down and explore friendships etc for a bit. In other words, pure filler to keep my typing hands and brain happy until MITB!_

* * *

><p><strong>**July 13, 2011, Milford, DE**<strong>

Cody checked his watch as he wandered through the hotel lobby, fresh from his morning run. He had left his boyfriend to sleep whilst he jogged around the block - he was eager to see how Teddy's date had gone last night. But right now he was sweaty and needed a shower. And it was barely six-thirty in the morning. He knew they were back on the road for the Smackdown taping this evening so it was gonna be a long old day. He stepped inside the lift and was soon en route back to his room. He was surprised when a fully-dressed Randy appeared in the corridor, locking his door.

"Hey Randy!" he said, "You're up early!"

"Same to you, Coddles!" replied the World Heavyweight Champ, "Just been on the phone to John, he couldn't sleep so he decided to call me and wake me up!"

"Well he misses your Viper ass!" teased Cody, poking his tongue out.

"Anyway, where's your little muffin?" Randy asked.

"Still in bed, I couldn';t sleep so I've been running," Cody said, "I wanna go see Teddy, see if he's alone."

"Ah," Randy grimaced, "Another reason...him and whoever he was doing last night kept me awake!"

Cody chuckled. Randy shook his head. His Legacy boys were so grown up now, he did miss playing 'poppa Randy' to them at times, especially when he had 'momma John' to back him up.

"Anyway Randal, why are you still rocking those awful mutton chops?" Cody said, blue eyes glinting mischeivously, "All you need is a medallion and a chest wig! It's not 1978 now you know!"

With a naughty giggle he ran down the corridor.

"CODY GARRETT RUNNELS!" bellowed Randy.

"Can;t catch me, Viper!" chuckled Cody, swiping his key card and opening the door.

"Yeah, you better run pansy ass!" Randy called back, despite his laughter. He missed the banter he used to share with Cody and Ted.

* * *

><p>Ted's eyes fluttered open. He glanced at his iPhone on the side and groaned. 6:35? No way. Didn't have to be at the airport yet! He was suddenly aware of the warmth beside him and another body close by. He turned and looked at the slim, toned back of the brunette man beside him. And then he remembered. Josh was even cuter when he was asleep, lips in a soft pout and eyes slightly crinkled. Ted gently placed a kiss on his bristly cheek. Now kissing a stubbly cheek was one part of sex with men that Ted had to get used to!<p>

"Hey you!" he whispered into Josh's ear. Yeah, he was lovesick allright.

Josh whined as he was awoken, but a small sleepy smile crept across his face when he clapped his eyes on Ted.

"Hey," he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep OK?" Ted asked.

Josh nodded. He looked so adorable, like a sleepy puppy.

"Fancy a coffee?" Ted persisted, sitting up.

"Awesome, thanks," Josh said, also sitting up, his dark hair mussed up. Ted swung his legs out and climbed out of bed, stretching. He padded over to the small kettle and ripped open two sachets of some cheapo instant coffee. Josh watched his every move, eyes glued to Ted's cute bottom the whole time. He seemed so comfortable and so relaxed. The younger blonde soon returned bearing two steaming mugs.

"Not sure what you liked so I stuck some sugar in," he said.

"Thanks, hun," Josh said, sipping it, "I've done well. Stayed the night and got coffee. Can't remember the last time that's happened."

Ted raised his eyebrows.

"Well I'm not about to throw you out!" he said, "What do you think I am?"

Josh kicked himself. He knew he'd end up putting his foot in it somewhere. He had been looking for Mr Right for a long time now and was sick of being used as a sex toy. Guys always took advantage of his nice and shy nature because they wanted his slim, tanned body underneath them. He supposed taking photos of himself in his many pairs of Aussiebums (he had a bit of a thing for nice underwear) didn't help - even Cody twigged it in him early on. But it got guys to notice him. He had almost given up looking for a man (hence why it had been a long dry spell until yesterday), but now, he hoped that Ted wasn't like the others. He thought DiBiase was married until recently...perhaps he was just looking for a boy-toy to liven up the long working weeks on the road.

"I can hear you thinking!" Ted commented, settling himself next to Josh, "What's up?"

"You could have half the roster, Teddy, why me?" Josh asked.

"How long have you got?" Ted grinned, "Cute, adorable, dashing, if you pardon the Cody-ism, gorgeous, hot ass, one of the sweetest, nicest men I've ever met, even your voice is cute. I could listen to your commentary all day! And you look fucking hot in your tight briefs!"

Josh turned to look at him fondly. Ted winked at him in response. Josh drained his coffee cup and edged closer to him. Before Ted knew what was happening, those soft lips were upon his again.

* * *

><p><strong>**Smackdown taping...Uncasville, CT**<strong>

Cody and Tom were waiting in their dressing room for Ted. He had opted out of driving here with them and he still hadn't arrived. He had an Intercontinental title shot against big Zeke tonight and he really couldn't afford to be late.

"Not like Teddy to be late," Cody said, sighing, fiddling with his Sidious hood. He was already in his ring gear, sans mask despite the show not starting for another hour.

"Well he's got a new fella," Tom said, "Probably on a late lunch date!"

Cody pulled open the dressing room door. A few superstars were milling around, killing time before the pre-show briefing by Vince. He nabbed a passing Kelly Kelly, who was wrestling Rosa Mendes tonight.

"Hey Barb, have ya seen Teddy?" he asked.

"Long?" asked the blonde girl.

"No, my Teddy, DiBiase!" Cody sighed.

"No, sorry," said Barbie and she continued on her way.

"Tom-Tom! COme with me, wanna find him!" Cody pouted, widening his blue eyes. Like an obedient slave, the English high flyer followed his boyfriend out. Cody held out his hand and Tom obediently took it. At work, he was more comfortable with how he behaved around Cody than he had been recently, now he'd settled in.

"Glenn? Glenn?" called Cody. The tall man, who'd been studying a poster on the wall, turned.

"What do you want Rhodes?"

"Have you seen Teddy? DiBiase? Was supposed to meet us here an hour ago and nobody's seen him?"

Kane shook his head curtly. Cody took that as his cue to move on.

"He doesn't always have to be the 'big monster' when we're not in the fucking ring!" huffed Cody.

"You did used to do impressions of him!" Tom reminded him.

"As a joke!" pouted Cody, "Oh, HI RANDY!"

"Not so fucking loudly you big poof!" groaned Tom.

Hearing Cody's camp greeting from underneath that hood was so surreal that Randy almost keeled over in laughter. He laughed even more at that British brat's language...'poof' was such a silly word, Brits were so stoic at times.

"Still got the beard?" said Cody.

"I refuse to shave," Randy smirked, "People happen to like my new look!"

"You mean _Johnny_ does," Cody sneered.

"Coddles!" Randy scolded. Cody instantly was chastened.

"Well I don't like it, we can't see your cheekbones!" he pouted.

"How does your little muffin put up with a Diva like you?" chuckled Randy, "And I've just spied Teddy."

"What? Where?" Cody pricked his ears up.

"Right here!" came that Florida drawl.

"Where you been, Teddy?" Cody demanded.

"I decided to fly over here instead!" Ted replied. He was stood hand-in-hand with Josh who was flushing a little.

"Hey Joshy boy," Cody beamed, waving cutely, "Did you have a good night?"

"Fine, thanks," murmured Josh, looking at his feet.

"Hey, Cowboy, coming for a smoke?" Randy cut in, catching Tom's eye-roll. He hadn't even noticed the commentator stood right there, holding Ted's hand! Cody had drank a couple of cans of Monster on the drive down and was still a little buzzed. The young Manc nodded gratefully and followed the champ down the corridor and out of a side exit.

"He's a handful isn't he?" Randy grinned knowingly.

"Yeah, we've been going out almost a year and he still wears me out sometimes!" Tom said, "Doesn't mean I don't fucking love the pants off him, though."

"How can you hate Coddles, to be fair?" Randy said, taking a large drag, "Apart from when he does that soothsayer paper bag shit, obviously? So has he made you wear one while you do him?"

"Fuck off Viper!" Tom said, but he chuckled nervously.

"Okay, I won't go there," Randy smiled, "And by the way, just so you know I'm not mad at you."

"What for?" asked Tom quirking an eyebrow.

"I know you're not John's biggest fan," Randy said, turning his piercing blue eyes onto Tom, who cowered under the man's stare.

"Yeah, it's nothing personal," he murmured, "It's just he...he..."

"He tried it on with you last year?" Randy said, "Hunter told me. I gave him the silent treatment for a week. He wants to apologise to you."

"Only because he's afraid Vince will fire his arse on Sunday!" Tom put in.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Randy said, glowering at him, "I know he's a right pain in the ass sometimes, and he dresses like the Kool-Aid man in jorts, but I love him. He doesn't mean anything by it. He wouldn't have done anything to you, you know. And anyway, if Sunday is his last match, I would appreciate it if you and him started over. Do it for your own peace of mind if nothing else?"

Tom whistled under his breath. supposed he was being childish, hanging onto a grudge against the face of the company for so long.

"John's a flirt, and has a bit of a weakness for cute young things like yourself," Randy smirked, "I have to deal with it regularly."

"No offence, Randy," Tom said, "But you're not a twink type really...I don't mean it nasty like...you're hench and you look like a hard bastard."

"Want to know something?" Randy said, lowering his voice, "All for show. I bottom in our relationship."

Tom blinked stupidly. Randy Orton? The Legend Killer who had anger management issues...bent over for John Cena?

"And no need to tell Coddles, we know pretty much the ins and outs of each other's private lives!" chuckled Randy, "Like you and the Miz used to be back on Raw!"

"This James guy," Tom said, "Teddy doesn't talk about it, but did you ever see what he was like? I know he hurt Cody really bad but that's about it. He never talks about his ex."

Randy lit another cigarette from the burning end of his previous one. For all the times they'd worked together and were both close to Cody and Ted...he'd never really got a good conversation with the Manchester brat. And Tom had been a little afraid of the Apex Predator to be honest, even though he knew that the Viper thing was just his gimmick.

"James was a bastard," Randy hissed, a hint of the Viper about his eyes, "He used to work on Raw, as a stagehand. About Cody's age I suppose. Seemed like a nice guy at first, used to work out with a lot of us in the gym on the road. He used to belittle Cody a lot, always tell him he was only where he was because of Dusty being his dad...why do you think he started the Dashing gimmick? He started taking care of his looks because he wanted to feel worthy of attention...James broke up with him when he got drafted. And because he stuck his dick in a few twinks."

Randy wiped his eye. Tom sparked another fag, silently, still listening.

"You should ask Coddles to talk to you about it, he would appreciate you there to lsiten," Randy continued, inhaling sharply, "Worse was when Cody caught James fucking some sixteen year old ring rat after Raw...James told the little slut that if he gave him his ass he'd fix a meet and greet with Hunter and Shawn, which never happened. If Cody asks, I never told you, alright?"

"Does James still work on Raw?" asked Tom.

"Not sure," Randy said, "After John and I caught up with the bastard, he had to take a few months off...fuck knows if he ever came back. All I'm going to say is, take care of Coddles."

"Take care of me? Why?" came a voice. Cody had located them, hood still up.

"Nothing, Coddles," Randy said airily, stubbing out his cigarette.

"Liar!"

Tom had heard enough from Randy by now. Eyes blazing, he ran to his boyfriend and grabbed him in a massive hug. Cody had a touched smile on his face. In front of people, he was still mostly the one who initiated contact. Tom stole a soft kiss from his pouty lips before gently pulling his hood down.

"What's the matter, Tommy?" Cody asked, a kind smile on his face.

"Just wancha to knurr," Tom said, breath catching, accent thicker than ever, "Ah will arlwears forkin luv ya, your tha'one, Codeh!" And to Cody's amazement he broke down and collapsed into his arms, face buried in the bodyspray-scented Sidious jacket.

"Excuse us, Randal," Cody said, and he led his sobbing boyfriend back inside, "What's the matter? What's up baby? Why you crying?"

"T-tell me ab-about James," choked Tom, "I never asked and he hurt you so much. You've been so fucking good to me the past nine months and I never give ya owt back in return."

"Tom-Tom, really, I'm OK," Cody said, "Sure he beat me occasionally, told me I looked like a deformed duck when he got busted..."

"WHAT?" cut in Tom.

"Oh yeah, he made me feel worthless and shit, and I loved him for it," Cody went on, "It was a good job I had Randy and Teddybear there for me, and Evvy too, actually. Mikey was good to me as well. Was a really great friend. I really love all those boys."

"But Mike calls you a hoe all the time!"

"And I call him a bitch, actually I call everyone bitch!" Cody smiled, "It's just how I am, and how our friendship is. Mike and me are both power catchers! Just how we roll, I guess."

"Did he, you know, rape.." Tom broke off, covering his mouth.

"Yeah, he did once, roid rage," Cody said, "He was only a stagehand because he was trying to get himself a contract. Once John and Randy put him in hospital, and when I got drafted, I finally grew a spine and broke up with him."

Cody seemed so laid-back about the whole thing. Odd considering what a big softie he was at heart.

"Yeah, I'm not crying my eyes out over it," he went on, "I was a fucking wreck for a long time though...d'you know that the reason I'm like this now is because I have you. Being with you all this time has helped me heal up. I know you find me a bit embarrassing sometimes - don't shake your head, I know ya do! - but it's all me, Tom-Tom. I am only ever myself."

"And you should never change that," Tom said, "Even though I sounded like a bad self-help book just then."

"You're hopeless at romance, Tommy, and that's why I love you!" Cody said, staring into his boyfriend's green eyes. He began to softly kiss him, eyes glazing over. He clasped his boyfriend's hand and pulled it to his chest.

"You ain't ever gonna get rid of me, Tommy," Cody said, "You're stuck with me till the day you die! Just so you know!"

"Am I bovvered?" Tom said, knowing Cody wouldn't get the joke.

Filming had finally wrapped for tonight and some of the roster had gone into town, including Cody and Tom. A few had hit the casino at the arena as well. Not Ted. He was sat in the hotel's bar, which only had a few patrons in there, which suited him fine. He wasn't too happy with his match with Zeke tonight and wanted to have some alone time.

"What you doing in here, Teddy?" came a deep voice.

"Oh, hey Randy," Ted said, "Thought you'd be on the lash with Coddles and Tom?"

"Nah, that shit with Jay tonight took it out of me, just wanted to get an early night, and speak to Alanna before she went to bed," Randy replied, "Also, I have a Skype date with John in a bit."

"You got time for a beer?" Ted said.

"Always!" smiled Randy as he went to the bar, fiddling with his beige printed tee that he sometimes wore to the ring. He returned with two Budweisers. He and Ted just chatted shit for a bit, catching up, discussing work, how Sunday was going to go - Ted was a little jealous that Cody was in line for a shot at MITB and he wasn't. But neither was Tom.

Another figure had entered the bar at the moment. Josh was looking for Ted and he spied him, heart catching when he realised he was talking to Randy. Josh didn't go out with the roster a lot, and he certainly didn't force his company on main eventers like Randy, whom he figured would have better things to do off-screen than talk to just an announcer like him.

"Excuse me?" he said, politely.

Randy turned at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, hey there, Josh, how can I help you man?"

"I er...wanted to see Teddy?"

"Come join us, " Randy said, "You want a beer?"

"Yes, that'd be nice, thanks!" grinned Josh sitting down. The World Champ buying him a drink? Never thought that would happen. Randy disappeared and returned a minute later with a third bottle. Josh swigged it, hoping to calm his nerves. He had changed from the suit he wore at ringside into a pair of black jeans, and, to Ted's and Randy's amusement, an old 'Dashing Cody Rhodes' tee!

"Cheating on me already?" Ted smirked.

Josh blushed scarlet and stared at the table.

"I er...just liked...the shirt," he stammered.

"I'm kidding!" Ted said. He'd already downed two beers before Randy had entered the bar and he was feeling a little exhilerated, "Looks hot on you, I;m sure Coddles will love you for it too!"

"He gave it to me during a match one time," Josh replied, "Had it a while." He'd already finished his beer. Randy raised his eyebrows. He didn't think little innocent commentator Josh would neck beer that quick.

"Fancy another?" Randy said.

"I'll get this!" Ted said, "Let me spoil him!"

Josh blushed furiously. Randy stared at him and Ted, frowning...was he missing something here?

Josh nodded and watched as Ted strutted towards the bar, his blue jeans hugging every curve of his arse. Josh felt his jeans and breifs tighten at the sight and hastily stood up, covering with a stretch,...but then his T-shirt rode up and Randy caught a glimpse of an 'Aussiebum' waistband. He smiled to himself and discreetly looked away. He had the announcer pegged as such an innocent kid (even though they were the same age!) because he so rarely socialized with the roster after work. Designer underwear too, hey?

"We'll have this and then I think I'll leave you boys to it!" he grinned knowingly at Ted, who burned scarlet.

As soon as the Viper had finally finished his last beer and left the bar, Ted edged closer to his new man.

"Randy's right," he said, "You should join us more often!"

"If you really want me hanging around," Josh said, "You refuse to be seen hanging out with Cole, what's the difference with me?"

"You're cute and sweet, unlike Cole!" Ted said, before lowering his voice, "And have an ass to die for!"

Josh gulped his remaining beer down, feeling his head already become lighter.

"Fancy coming to my room?" he asked, cheeks burning.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Ted said, stuffing his wallet back into his jeans pocket. He followed the older yet much shyer man to his room. As soon as the door close Josh pounced on him, hungrily devouring his mouth and hands eagerly struggling to pull Ted's fly down.

"Easy tiger!" Ted gasped, "Remember, this is still new to me!"

"After last night," breathed Josh, "I want you in me all the fucking time Teddy! And it's not new, you KNEW what you were doing, baby!"

Josh kicked his shoes and socks off before unbuttoning his jeans and peeling off his black Cody tee, revealing that gorgeous supple body, clad in nothing but his delicious Aussiebums **(A/N: Spotting a pattern here?)**

Ted ripped his remaining clothes off urgently, determined to feel Josh's tanned, slender form against his again. Ted wasn't the henchest superstar, no bigger than Cody, but compared to slender little Josh, he was quite big. He pulled Josh onto the bed and let the older man take the lead, his small hands wandering over every inch of his ripped abs and taut pecs...Josh still couldn't believe that one of the sexiest superstars employed by the WWE wanted him, a mere announcer. Ted snapped the brief elastic.

"And seeing you in these.." moaned Ted, "Drives me. Fucking. Insane."

"Why do you think I'm wearing them now?" Josh breathed, stealing a kiss from Ted as he let the younger man pull them down his smooth legs, exposing his tight, globular arse.

* * *

><p><strong>I rambled a bit here but I am LOVING writing this pairing, unorthodox as they are! Major Josh-love at the moment, may have to sidetrack into the odd one-shot!<strong>

**Not my best or most exciting work I know, but as stated above, this was just filler to keep myself amused until Money In The Bank! Where we will have all the pairings - Cody/Tom, Miz/Riley, Evan/Jack and of course Ted/Josh all in one place...this should be great fun to write. How will Mike and Kevin cope with being in a big ladder match against each other after all they've been through ?**

**And a sidenote - I won't write phonetically in Tom's accent again, I was just showing that when he gets upset his accent becomes a lot thicker.**


	9. Money Money Money

**Part Eight - Money, Money, Money...**

_SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO'VE NOT SEEN IT YET - BEWARE!_

_MITB was quite possibly one of the best PPVs I've seen for a while...and my silly brain went into overdrive, especially in the Raw ladder match - kudos to all performers for that one!_

_In reality, the dark match was the Nexus v. Santino and Vladimir, but here it was Tom vs. Trent Barreta, just so I could include him! _

_Lots of Miz comforting...not sure if his injury is kayfabe or legit, by the looks of him, that was defintely real so I've taken it as that._

* * *

><p><strong>**Jul 17 2011, MITB, Chicago IL**<strong>

Mike Mizanin lay on a makeshift bed in his dressing room, still in his ring gear and his knee throbbing painfully. It had just been bandaged up and was resting on a cushion with an ice-pack, but he was still in agony. He was due to go the hospital after the show because he wanted to stay and watch the rest of the PPV.

"Take it easy!" ordered the medic, putting his equipment back into his bag, "You could have really hurt yourself out there when you hobbled back out there!"

"I had to have an awesome moment!" he pouted, wincing at the pain still from his leg. He had taken a pretty hard fall from that ladder.

The medic shook his head and left.

"Thanks!" Kevin Kiley Jr, Mike's fiance and on-screen enemy and former protege, called after the medic, "I'll take care of him, he's just stubborn!"

"Stubborn, am i?" Mike continued to pout.

"Yeah you are!" Kevin smiled at him, "Anything I can get you baby?"

"Could you get me a hamburger, I really fancy one!" Mike smiled, "And Coddles and Cowboy if you can find them on your travels. And a beer if you can as well."

"Shall I sweep the floor for you as well?" Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"Love you Lexie!" Mike gave him a charming smile despite the pain he was in, "THANK YOOOU!"

Kevin couldn't help but smile to himself as he pulled some dollar notes out of his sports bag and headed down the corridor towards the catering stands. He was still in full ring gear and people were staring at him.

"Hey, RILEY! RILEY!" called a few fans. Kevin knew he should have acknowledged them but all he was thinking about right now was tending to his injured fiance. He bought a quarter pounder from the burger bar and a hot-dog for himself before grabbing two lagers from a mobile bar - all at stupidly extortionate prices of course. He had had a couple of nice chats with fans whilst he queued, though. He approached the dressing room and nearly jumped at the sight of the two scantily-clad young men sat talking avidly with Mike, one a tall pretty brunette hidden under a clear mask, the other a shorter, slimmer twink with floppy auburn hair. Cody and Tom, both still in their ring gear.

"Don't we get anything?" Cody grinned as he caught sight of Kevin.

"You're not the invalid!" Kevin smirked back.

"I've been maimed and deformed by Rey Mysterio!" Cody said dramatically, adopting that Doctor Von Doom tone he used on screen.

"Can it, hoe, my knee's dislocated!" Mike poked his tongue out, "Thank you Lexie...aww you remembered to get my onions."

He leaned up to kiss his man. Any excuse. He took a large bite out of his burger and shut his eyes with delight. He had been craving junk food since he'd hobbled backstage after the match...well he needed to alleviate his pain somehow and as he couldn't ride Kevin...

"Dunno how you can eat that shit!" commented the youngest man in the room, the auburn-haired one, "I wouldn't trust the chump who cooked it. Once bought one at Donington Park when I was twelve and it gave me the shits for two days!"

He went to turn the volume up on the small TV screen. It was getting close to Christian versus Randy, and it was going to epic - the two men always gave 110% for PPVs.

"Budge up," Kevin said.

"Not enough room!" Mike replied.

"There will be, now move your pert ass!" Kevin persisted. He climbed on next to Mike who instantly wrapped his arm around him. Kevin pulled Mike's head into his chest and kissed the top of his sticky gelled head.

"What am I going to do with you, eh?" he mumured, "I hope you haven't done yourself damage...won't look great walking up the aisle on crutches!"

Mike mewed contentedly in his man's warm, solid chest, the words washing over him like music.

"There should be a law made against that!" Cody quipped, "You two are too adorable to be allowed!"

He shuffled closer to his own boy and pulled him close.

"You were awesome in the ladder match, Mr," Tom murmured into his chest, "I'm gutted they didn't put me in it. I'd love it if you'd won it, though!"

"So would I, still, got loads of heat with Bry to look forward to," Cody said, "I wouldn't complain, you were fucking great against Trent Jobber-etta tonight."

Tom had vowed to make his crappy dark match memorable so he'd cranked his luchador tendencies to the max...handsprings, backflips, sentons and a daring Asai springboard moonsault had all been performed. He'd beaten Trent with a Thomasault, obviously. But he'd longed to be in that ladder match, even if it meant beating Cody up. Both he and Cody looked up to hear soft sniffling coming from the bed.

Kevin held Mike tight, the older man quietly sniffling into his chest, soothing him.

"Is he OK?" mouthed Tom.

Kevin nodded.

"Think the painkillers are wearing off," he whispered back, "Hey, sssh baby."

"It hurts so much!" Mike sobbed quietly. He'd taken so many bumps during his glittering career but this one really fucking stung. Going up the ladder with a dislocated knee wasn't his brightest idea but by fuck did it make good TV. And when he'd felt his knee go, the first person he wanted with him was his Lexie...to make the pain bearable...but he knew he couldn't see him as that would have broken kayfabe...also Kevin had been busy at the time!

"Would you mind going to the med room and getting us some more painkillers?" Kevin said, "I'd go but you know, think I'm wanted more here."

Cody nodded and got to his feet.

"Come with!" he mewed to his boyfriend who instantly followed him out.

"You're pussywhipped, cowboy!" Mike called out tearfully, a small smirk on his pained face.

"Shut up bitch!" Cody's voice called from somewhere down the corridor.

Mike howled with pain as his knee twinged nastily. Kevin held the icepack on it harder, kissing his boy's forehead.

"Sorry for being a pussy, Lexie," sniffed Mike, wiping his streaming blue eyes quickly, "Just it fucking canes!"

"Don't care Mikey, I love you, remember!" Kevin gently stroked his hair.

"Love you more, Lexie!" Mike smiled, leaning in to kiss his man.

Kevin reciprocated briefly.

"Want me to take your mind off it for a bit?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Mike grinned cheekily back and gently began to slip his trunks and black thong down. He was hard already, the close contact with the love of his life enough to arouse him. Kevin shifted his position and lowered his head but Mike shot out his arm and stopped him.

"Just your hand will do, I want to kiss you," he said, leaning in and devouring Kevin's mouth. Obediently, Kevin's hand snaked downwards and between Mike's legs. The aroma of sweat and a scent that was so uniquely Mike's filled the room.

Mike moaned with grateful pleasure as Kevn began to caress him in his most sensitive place...after those tight trunks his skin was super-sensitive to his touch. Kevin's hand began to rise up and those slim fingers closed around Mike's aching length. The younger man began to toss his fiance off slowly, stopping to stroke his balls periodically, wanting to give Mike as much pleasure as he could, anything to take his mind off his injured knee. Mike whined, bucking his hips.

"Hey, easy there," purred Kevin, "Don't wanna fuck it up anymore do we?"

"Lexie...just fucking touch me and DON'T STOP!" moaned Mike, "I need you to...need you inside me!"

"Mikey!" Kevin said reproachfully, "Your knee!"

"Do me sideways!" Mike moaned, kicking his trunks off so he was naked save for his kickpads and boots. Kevin's own trunks were already tight at the warm heat from his aroused boy.

"If I hurt you..." Kevin hissed.

"Lexie, I want you!" Mike moaned, "If I fuck my knee up more, my fault...just wanna feel you, mon garcon!"

Even when he was horny, he still spoke that French that made Kevin's blood rush through his veins in excitement. Kevin peeled off his trunks, (noting that the gold R on the crotch was stretched obscenely), so that he too was naked. He was grateful to free his erection, though.

"Did you bring the lube?" he asked.

"Just spit, Lexie, I can take it, can;t hurt more than my knee right now!" hissed Mike, "Please Lexie, I need you in me..NOW!"

Kevin lined up behind Mike and began to spit on his fingers, gently scissoring Mike, who groaned gratefully at the invasion.

"Lexie, I won't tell you again!" Mike moaned, "I'll pin you down if I have to!"

Needing no further instructions, Kevin spat more on his hand and slicked his cock. He took aim and pushed. Mike bucked back so he was inside first time. They really knew each other's bodies so well...they were so perfect for each other. Kevin began to thrust, trying to find Mike's g-spot.

"OH YEAH! YOU GOT IT!" cried Mike, a smile of triumph on his face, "Now GIVE IT ME!"

Kevin thrust in and out, building up a gawky rhythm, careful not to jog Mike's bandaged leg...this wasn't the most comfortable sex position, it had to be said. He reached over and began to jerk Mike off.

Mike could feel it coming, he was so horny for it, and the thrill of being caught excited him more...he always loved sex at the arena! Being done by Kevin under the ring during a Divas match whilst he was WWE champ (and yes he wore the belt too)...now that had made him cum hard...but that was another story!

"C'mon Mikey, I need to feel you let go, take the pain away!" Kevin moaned, pumping in and out, trying to get himself off as well as he was starting to cramp...

Mike tried to fight off the orgasm, he wanted Kevin to stay inside him for as long as possible. He bit down on his lip to stave the scream that was fighting its way out his throat. Kevin moved his other hand that was supporting Mike's body, down and raised it, bringing it down hard on Mike's arse, slapping it. Mike turned around and began to devour his mouth in a barrage of dirty, frantic , slobbery kisses.

"I mean it Mikey, you need to let yourself cum. Cum hard, do it for me. Cum for your Lexie, baby, that's it."

Kevin was jerking him hard and fast, Mike whimpering gutturally, eyes closed as he willed the sensation upwards, he could feel it coming undone...Kevin's assault on his prostate non-stop and he wanted to scream...

Mike let out a piercing howl as he finally let himself go, coming hard all over his abs, the makeshift bed and Kevin's hand. He almost deflated, totally spent, his hurt leg coming to a rest. Kevin pulled out of his fiance, perfectly OK with not coming himself. He placed a chaste kiss on Mike's pink cheek as he pulled his trunks back on, not bothering with the thong he wore underneath. It was a little uncomfortable but at least he was covered.

"Mikey," he breathed, "You may wanna put your trunks back on, before they get back! Lucky Cody's the ditz he is, probably got lost on the way!"

"Can you help me," Mike's blue eyes widened innocently.

"Sure, baby," Kevin said, and he gently pulled the black and gold trunks back up Mike's tanned legs. Lucky he did as at that moment, Cody and Tom walked back in.

"Sorry it took so long," the Manc said, "Only Doctor Von Doom here decided to scare off a few kid fans!"

"They were telling me to take my mask off!" pouted Cody.

"Well you must be hot under it!" Kevin said.

"Got the painkillers," Tom said, chucking a packet to Kevin, "You owe the medic nine dollars!"

"Put it on my expenses," Kevin said, "Here baby, sit up."

Mike sat up and opened his mouth, letting Kevin feed him the tablets. Kevin held the water bottle to his lips and gently poured some into his mouth. Mike was perfectly capable of doing it himself but he was loving the attention he was getting.

"It smells in here!" Cody commented, sniffing theatrically, "You bitches just fucked in here, didn't you?"

Both Mike and Kevin blushed.

"Oi, bitchbag!" Cody snickered, "Do you not wipe yourself down after sex, you filthy hoe? You've got drying jizz all over your fucking abs!"

Mike was mortified and was stunned for words as Cody cackled with laughter.

"You're lucky I'm hurt otherwise I'll make you lick it up, hoeface!" he smirked.

"His mask will get in the way!" put in Tom.

"Hey, Tom, have you ever fucked him in it?" Mike sniggered.

Tom blushed but then he realised it was futile - Mike was sat there talking to them with evidence still on show for fuck's sake! He shot Cody a smirk and nodded.

"I thought so!" chuckled Mike.

Kevin shook his head. A knock sounded on the door. Kevin frowned and went to answer.

"Hey A-Ry!" It was Teddy. He had come to support his friends but he hadn't appeared in the ring.

"Hey Ted, come in!" Kevin said.

Ted poked his head round the door and spotted the little company inside. Cody let out a squee! and leapt into his best friend's arms, whilst Tom greeted him in a far more restrained manner.

"How's your knee?" asked Ted.

"DIslocated, still hurts like fuck," Mike replied, shuffling so his torso was partially hidden.

"Didn't stop him getting a quick fuck in!" Cody crowed.

Mike shot him a glower. Cody instantly re-arranged his face into an innocent expression.

"Coddles, you're needed down the corridor," grinned Ted.

"Why?" asked Cody.

Ted gave him a look as if he was retarded.

"Randy isn't happy.." Ted began. Instantly Cody stood up and pulled on his new sleeveless hoodie from the back of a chair in the corner.

"How bad this time?" he asked.

"Dude, he just lost his title to Jay after he spat in his fucking face!" the southern blonde raised an eyebrow, "He just screamed at a techie for looking at him!"

"Oh Randal," sighed Cody, "When will you learn?"

Cody followed Ted out the door faster than blinking and the former Legacy boys shut the door behind them, leaving Tom alone with Kevin and Mike.

"Maybe I should follow them," the Brit said hurriedly, getting to his feet, "Seems so mean to let them deal with a pissed off viper!"

"His boyfriend's having his ass handed to him right now!" chuckled Mike, "Phil's on fire tonight, can you check that crowd? Cena's a gonner!"

It can't have been a good night for Randy - first he gets spat at, loses his title and the prospect of his lover being fired...and Tom still had forgotten to go make peace with the jorts-wearer.

"I'll leave you to it," Tom said, feeling umcofortably like a third wheel.

"No, stay!" Mike said, "Come sit with us! We won't bite you! Or because you're a Smackdown bitch now you think you're above us?"

The young Brit hopped on next to the most must-see superstar, trying to make himself comfortable on the makeshift bed. He could feel the total ease, comfort and contentment between Mike and Kevin radiating from the two men.

"Come closer!" Mike said, smiling warmly.

Tom edged closer and felt his friend wrap his free arm around him. Mike pecked the side of his head.

"What's all that in aid of?" he asked.

"No reason, I just miss you!" Mike said, "On Raw you were my best friend along with Evvy, I do miss the chats we used to have and the nights out, when you used to talk about Cody all the time and not realise you were doing it! Tell me honestly, are you really happier on Smackdown?"

"Yeah, but I don't mean.." Tom began, "There's less house shows, so I get more time off. I miss you and Evan as well, we did have some amazing nights out back then!"

"But at least you've got Coddles to keep ya happy!" Mike said, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah," Tom replied, after pausing for thought, "Yeah, I am. Though It hink the fangirls are onto us...there's been a few fics about me knocking about recently. Do you ever read fanfiction about yourself?"

"I read one about me and Gabriel the other day," Kevin put in, "Was actually really good, though they can't know me that well!"

"How do you mean?"

"I was the catcher!" smirked Kevin, "Still gave me a boner though!"

"As if? Gabriel a top? That hoe's hole has been fucked so much that when he farts you can smell lube!" Mike scoffed.

"Have you never bottomed, Kevin?" asked Tom, "You're missing out, seriously!"

"Thank you!" Mike said, smirking at his fiance, "I topped him once, on a plane...wanna know Lexie's fetish, Tommy?"

Tom grinned broadly, like a little boy.

"Tell me!" he said.

Mike smiled sweetly at his fiance before speaking again, "He wanted me to do him...as the Miz. Be rough with him!"

"Did you enjoy it though, mate?" Tom asked, "When he hits your G-spot...fuck it feels amazing!"

Kevin nodded eagerly, blushing furiously. Talking about sex was turning all three men on, though neither wanted to admit it whilst Tom was there.

"Aren't you the giver?" smirked Mike, "How would you know?"

"Only ever topped Cody!" Tom said, "And one other guy when I was nineteen. I miss it. And I dunoo why Cody rarely tops, you;ve seen how fucking hung he is...all that man going to waste!"

"Oh tell me about it!" sighed Mike.

"Who's bigger?" smirked Tom.

"Lexie!" Mike said without hesitation.

"Get it out!" crowed Tom.

Kevin burned. He looked fearfully at Mike who simply smiled back.

"We're friends, right?" Mike said, "He's seen us fuck twice!"

Kevin slowly lowered his trunks. Tom's eyes widened. No wonder Mike was so happy - that boy was a monster.

"You're a lucky bitch, Michael!" Tom said, "He's bigger than Cody!"

"Let's see yours then, CowboY!" Kevin smirked, covering himself up again, "I don't get mine out for anyone unless I get something in return!"

"Don't blame me when Cody comes to murder you!" Tom snickered, but he dfuly obliged and lowered his trunks. Both Kevin and Mike stared. The young boy was qutie well-endowed for someone his height and build.

"What was it Randy said to him, ages ago, remember at that bar in Minnesota?" Mike said, "The day I came out to you, remember? The perfect size or something? And Cody nodded."

Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" groaned Mike, "Like Piccadilly Circus, as you Brits would say! COme in!"

A short, bouncy brunette came in, a big grin on his face.

"Hey Mikey, just wanted to check on your knee!" Evan said, "You not waching Phil and John's match, it's fucking epic out there!"

"Hey Evvy," smiled Mike, "Yeah we've got it on, just talking though. Dislocated it, gonna get it looked at propery later on."

"You shouldn't have gone up the ladder you know!" scolded Evan.

"It made awesome TV!" pouted Mike.

"And Mikey, another thing," Evan smirked, "You've got dried cum all over your stomach!"

Kevin and Tom burst into laughter, Mike's face turning scarlet. Was he really that obvious?

* * *

><p><strong>**Raw, 18 Jul 11, Green Bay, WI**<strong>

The entire Raw roster was sat in the communal locker room in front of a TV screen, the show ahd been off the air about twenty minutes

Mike was still recovering from his two gruelling matches and his ill-advised off-air fracas, and his injured knee was resting on a chair. He sat there as Maryse fussed over him, the French girl resting an ice pack on it.

A face was noticeably absent from the locker room, even amidst the hubbub of superstars and Divas - Kevin Kiley had disappeared after his losing match against Mike and had not been seen since.

"Mike, you're not fine," drawled Maryse, her heavy accent soothing to the ear, "I know you're not! You vont to see 'im dont you?"

Mike's lip trembled but his blue eyes remained stony. Kevin had really focused on his vulnerable knee in their matchup, and his screams in the ring weren't just for show, he really had been in pain.

"You need to see ze trainer," Maryse said sternly.

"I need to see someone and it's not a fucking trainer!" Mike choked. He struggled to his feet and cursed as he put weight onto his knee.

"_Zut alors! Merde! Tu est secousse maintenant_!" Maryse threw her hands up in defeat and flounced over to where Melina and Brie Bella were sat talking. Mike hopped towards the door.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" Jake had dived in front of it, the thickset blonde blocking his path.

"Out of my fucking way Swagger!" snarled Mike.

"I was going to offer to walk you, but if you're gonna be a jerk," Jake snapped, offended.

"Sorry Jake!" Mike said, chastened, "It hurts and I'm worried about Lexie."

He knew that he wasn't a prissy girl, he was a professional wrestler and he had expected it, but his knee still caned like a bitch and he thought his fiance would have gone a bit easier on him! He was more worried that Kevin hadn't returned to the locker room post-match. He allowed Jake to help him hobble out of the locker room and along the corridor.

"Where you guys off to?" asked a techie sternly, clocking Mike's hobble, "We're closing up soon."

"Just helping him to the bathroom!" Jake lied, "You haven't seen Riley around have you?"

"Dressing room down there, been there all night, alone!" the techie said.

"Thanks!"

As soon as the techie had gone, Jake turned to Mike.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" he said, "Will you be OK now or shall I fetch a wheelchair!"

"Fuck you Swagger, go find Evvy before he starts humping someone else's leg!" Mike grinned, wincing a little at a twinge from his knee. As soon as the blonde was out of earshot, he began to hobble towards the dressing room. He knocked.

"WHo's there?" came a very defeated male voice. Mike knew it was his Lexie instantly. He made to open the door, which to his slight surprise, was unlocked.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Kevin was sat in the chair, still staring at the monitor and still dressed in his ring gear.

"What you doing here on your own?" Mike asked.

Kevin didn't look at him. Mike was starting to worry.

"Lexie, talk to me, what's up?"

"Amazed you even want to look at me!" Kevin said.

"Lexie, if this is about the match then I don't wanna hear it. I'm fine, we're fucking wrestlers not cheerleaders! It's our job, and I'm starting to lose my patience with you...I'm not going to leave you every time you hurt me in the ring!"

He realised what a hypocrite he was being...it was only about a month or so ago that he was crying about their on-screen fighting! But his Lexie never or very rarely cried. Kevin turned to look at him,eyes flashing. But then he stopped himself. Mike smiled softly at him.

"You sure you're not jealous of my possibly being the champ for second time?" he said, wincing again as that damn knee twinged.

"Mikey," Kevin mumbled. It was only then that Mike realised that Kevin was holding his iPad.

"Lexie, tell me waht's wrong, I hate seeing you like this!" Mike said, hobbling closer.

Wordlessly, Kevin showed Mike the iPad. Mike took in what he saw and paled. Open was a Tumblr page...and daubed all over it were candid phone shots of himself, Kevin, Evan and Jake in that bar back in Boston last week.

"That little bitch took those!" fumed Mike, "That skinny little blonde twink who tried flirting with me, behind the bar! I bet it was him! Has Jake or Evvy seen this?"

"Not yet," Kevin said, "I only saw them after our match when I went to get this, someone sent me the link...and I was worried you might hate me for going for your knee in the match."

"We're not middle school girls, baby," Mike said, "Awww Lexie, were you worried about upsetting me? I love you, baby, even if you kick me around the ring like a rag doll!"

He hobbled closer and reached to hug his fiance. Kevin hugged back fiercely, glad to have peace of mind.

"Have you had any painkillers?" asked Kevin.

"No, just Maryse and all that perfume she wears!" Mike said, "She's good with the ice pack but I missed you, it would have been nice to have you hold me!"

"Mikey, you are such a sap!" chuckled Kevin.

"I'm the sap? Who's been hiding from his fiance for the last hour and a half?" shot back Mike.

"I'm beat, Mikey, fancy giving the afterparty a miss?" Kevin said, "You need to rest your leg if you're gonna slug it out at tomorrow's Live show!"

"It's a long walk to the hotel!" Mike moaned, throwing an arm around his loverboy's shoulders as they made their way back to the communal locker room. When they entered, they noted that half the roster had already left. Maryse was still there along with a couple of the other mid-carders.

"Maryse? _Je suis desolee_!" Mike smiled charmingly.

"_C'est bien, Michel_," smiled the French beauty, "Are you coming to ze bar vith us?"

"Early night, gotta rest this for tomorrow," Mike said, "Could you give us a ride back to the hotel, don't wanna hurt Lexie's spine as well!"

"But I need to change!" complained the Diva, but she reached into a small bag in the corner and pulled out a set of keys.

"You owe me several cupcakes!" she complained as she helped Kevin support Mike, "Owww, mind ze 'air!" A few wolf whistles from some male fans en route went un-noticed. Soon they were at the arena's car park and she bundled Mike into the passenger seat. She felt a bit of an idiot driving in her kickpads and boots, and even more so when she had to get some gas and some painkillers from a drugstore (not the male cashiers disapproved at the sight of such a sexy piece in their shops) but oh well.

"i'll buy you some more Louboutins tomorrow, that OK?" grinned Mike as he hopped out the car.

"You OWE me for that, Michael," grinned Maryse as the door closed and she drove away.

"C'mon slugger, let's get you to your room," Kevin said.

"If Vince hadn't intervened, I'd have been WWE champ again tonight, and that was a fact!" Mike pouted.

"Never mind, there's next week!" Kevin replied, "Wonder if I'll be carrying your briefcase this time round!"

"Not on your life, you ingrate!" Mike adopted a classic Miz gurning smirk, "You Alex Riley, are nothing more than a pretender, you'll never be the most Must-See WWE Champion of all time!"

"What is with you and all the M's?" chuckled Kevin, as they passed a vending machine, "Does the most must-see superstar want some M&M's?"

"Lexie, shut up!" Mike said. Kevin always did make him laugh.

Kevin went to call the lift.

"Lexie, leave it," Mike said, "We should take the stairs, I need to exercise my knee."

So they spent a while negotiating the stairs, Mike pushing himself to walk without help. He had been a little overzealous tonight but he was happy with his performance...after weeks of jobbing to his fiance he had shown his Mizfits he was still AWEEESOME! They copped the odd stare or two (neither man had changed out of his ring attire!) en route but soon they were in the privacy of their suite. Work always booked them into shared hotel rooms despite being on-screen enemies, oddly.

"Sit," commanded Kevin as he entered the bathroom and turned on the taps.

Mike began to peel off his sweaty kickpads...he'd been dying to rid himself of these for the past hour. That was better. He placed a pillow under his hurt knee. Kevin had had to carry 230 pounds of Mike plus two sports bags most of the way here...and hadn't complained once. That was one of the many reasons Mike loved him, he was so considerate and selfless. Mike opened his Blackberry and began to read some of the latest tweets to him. Many Mizfits were gushing over the prospect of him becoming champ again, whilst a few fans cussed him for being a dirty player - the usual shit...until one tweet caught his eye:

_**CadeyluvsTheMiz:** about time Miz gets a face turn...he's worked so hard, he deserves it!_

He smiled to himself as he hit 'retweet'.

Another tweet caught his eye.

_**DashingCowboyWWE:** You better kick my maimer's ass next week, hoebag CRxx_

_Why Cody didn't just get a Twitter like everyone else?_ Mike thought, He hijacked Tom's enough.

He could smell the perfume of the hotel's complementary bubble bath emanating through from the open door now.

"Come on," Kevin had appeared at the door. Mike looked at him, a small content smile on his face. Seeing Kevin in his ring gear always pleased Mike, those white boots suited him so well. He could never get enough of simply admiring his beau.

"What?" he said.

"In you get," replied his fiance, strutting over. Mike let out a giggle as he was picked up bridal style. Kevin carried him across the room and into the en suite. The bath was full of foam and looked very inviting. Mike began to peel off his trunks and boots and he slid his tanned body gratefully into the water, sighing contentedly. This was just what the doctor had ordered.

"Thought it was best to follow the advice of Dr. RUnnels!" grinned Kevin.

"When did you speak to Coddles?" asked Mike.

"Just after the show went off the air, when you ran down with the others," Kevin said, "I asked him how I could make you calm down and take your pain away, and he said to pamper the life outta you!"

Mike lifted some bubbles and blew them, just like Kylie in the vid to _I Should Be So Lucky_.

"You looked so gay then!" smiled Kevin, "How you feeling?"

"Lexie, this is bliss, fucking amazing!" Mike said, closing his eyes as the warmth fully washed over him, "I really needed this."

"You look so cute in there," Kevin said.

"Might be room for you, it's a big tub!" Mike said, shuffling forward.

"You need the room for your knee, baby," Kevin replied, reaching over and taking Mike's hand, "I'm fine just sitting here."

"I love you," Mike replied, turning to him and fixing his intense blue eyes onto Kevin, "Thank you for looking after me, even though you almost broke my fucking knee in our match!"

When Mike had finished in the bath, Kevin took a quick shower, and when he padded into the bedroom, a towel around his waist, he saw Mike was already in bed, clearly naked under the covers. Kevin removed his towel and climbed in next to his fiance. They'd already been engaged a month (including the brief break-up) and still had no idea when to have the wedding/ceremony. Kevin's ring glittered in the low light in the room as he shuffled closer to Mike.

"Hey," Mike whispered, feeling so comfortable right now...the hot bath had done him wonders.

"Hey you," Kevin replied, his hair flat to his head now he'd washed it. His hand travelled under the covers and found the warm, hard body, skin so soft. He stroked Mike's thigh, gently but not sexually. He wasn't in the mood for sex right now, and he was pretty sure Mike wasn't. They were a horny couple (men just the right side of thirty - and at the peak of their careers, what do you expect?) but they also made a lot of time for closeness and intimacy too. Mike liked to be held (though if you didn't know the man behind the Miz you'd think what a load of bollocks that was!) and Kevin was more than happy to do the holding. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled his fiance close. Mike mewed contentedly at the affection...he was so grateful that his Mr Right was right here with him. Kevin was defintely the One.

Why else would he have got down on one knee?

Kevin held the warm body tightly to him, kissing the still-wet hair softly.

"I love you," he murmured, "I really don't wanna lose you."

"You won't, Lexie, stop being silly," purred Mike.

"Even if you're once again Champ? And I can't follow you everywhere?"

Kevin knew he was being an idiot. Mike looked up at him, smiling reassuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>Considering how epic both events were this was a very low-action chapter! I really couldn't not write something to coincide with MITB and Raw but I found myself short of ideas...hence all the focus on Mikey's knee! <strong>

**I hopefully managed to incorporate all the key bits - hot sex with Alex and Mizzie, bitchy banter with Cody and Mizzie, cute moments of friendship and of course copious amounts of fluff with Alex and Miz. **

**If it was a storyline and not a real injury then I feel a prat but judging by the shot of his knee on Sunday, it looked pretty fucked. Didn't stop him putting on an epic performance, though. Face turn for Mizzie? Perhaps.**

**More importantly, after the heavy Cody/Tom and Ted/Josh action of the last couple of chapters I thought it was best to focus on Miz/A-Ry again...especially after Raw! **

**I could have done some Centon, with furious Randy and devastated John...but I think here they work better as background artists - too many other couples going on right now!**

**Love to hear your thoughts!**


	10. An Extreme Makeover

**Part 9 - An Extreme Makeover**

_For anyone who cares about/even notices the little details...I have a copy of WWE Magazine that tells me where this week's Smackdown was filmed...and I apologise for buggering up my small facts - it's taped on Tuesdays not Wednesdays, but I doubt that would make a difference, this is AU after all. Hence the fictional house show from last week, which I invented to make storytelling easier!_

_I realise the first part can be slotted into the previous chapter, but this was from the others POV - I jumpd straight from after MITB to after Raw._

_Major fluff and slight road-movie overtones abound this time!_

_Song lyrics are the property of Scissor Sisters._

* * *

><p><strong>**July 18 2011, Chicago, ILTomah, WI/Minneapolis, MN****

Tom was first to stir the next day. He checked his phone sleepily. Seven? Oh fuck it, no point going back to sleep now! At least he didn't have to work tonight, he was still knackered from last night. He was grateful that he at least got to participate in one of the most epic PPVs of recent times, even if it wasn't televised. He checked his emails. One new. From Creative.

_Hi Tom,_

_Sorry to keep you waiting, we are still struggling to finalize your new look, even though you have been with Smackdown for 3 months now. We have a request, before tomorrow's taping in Minneapolis, could you arrive early and bring with you any ideas you may have?_

_Excellent performance in last night's dark match by the way!_

_Best regards,_

_SM-L_

_Head of Creative And Development._

He groaned and headed into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection. He had to admit, his signature floppy auburn fringe was looking a little old hat.

Cody was awoken by the sound of music blasting from the bathroom about ten minutes later.

_You said fight fire with fire, fire with fire, fire with fire_

_Through desire, desi- sire, desi-, through your desire!_

His boyfriend loved that remix, it was virtually on repeat most days! Cody gently pushed open the door and spied the young twink in the shower, washing his hair, eyes closed in bliss, mouthing the words to the song.

Cody climbed in after him and began to massage his head. Tom's eyes snapped open and in his surprise, shampoo suds dripped into his eyes. He hissed in pain and stuck his head under the water stream.

"You dickweed! Fucking made me jump!" he snapped.

"And your music woke me up, bitch!" chuckled Cody.

"Just when I thought we could take it easy today," grumbled Tom, "Got a message from Creative."

"Oh? What for?"

"Want me to bring some 'ideas', they still haven't decided on my new look...been three months now!"

"Well you're using Hunter's theme and my old costumes, Tom-Tom!" Cody said, kissing his boy, trying to calm him down, "I just had an idea!"

"Tell me after I've washed your hair, Baby boy," Tom said. Yeah, ironically, he called Cody that despite being almost three years younger than him...

Cody shuffled under the shower and let the younger man wash his hair clean...it was a small gesture of affection that Tom liked to show him every day, mainly to make up for his reticence to show affection in public. Cody moaned with ecstasy as Tom massaged conditioner into his fluffy dark brown hair.

Once both boys were freshly showered, they dressed and padded down towards the dining room for breakfast. Not fancying any of the boring bran cereals on offer, Cody had brought a box of his beloved Boo-berry cereal with him!

"That stuff must turn your shit blue," commented Tom as Cody poured an extra-large bowlful.

"Why don't you have some, Tom-Tom?" Cody said, "You need the sugar, Mr. Grumpy!"

"No way," Tom said, "I'm craving some grease!"

"I'd rather have blue shit that get bound up with all the eggs you eat!" Cody smirked from behind his reading glasses. First thing in the morning, he always sported them, especially on the road. He was less recognisable in them anyway. And Tom thought Cody looked super-cute in glasses. He was the epitome of hot nerd.

"Hey Mikey, Kev, over here!" Cody waved.

Mike and Kevin had stopped by for a quick bite before they left for the airport.

"Didn't think you guys would be up!" grinned Mike, taking a seat next to Tom.

"How's the knee?" Tom asked.

"Been popped in but still hurts...and I'm still cleared to go tonight!" Mike declared happily, "Got a big night tonight!"

"Why?" asked Tom.

"Watch the show, hoebag!" Mike smirked.

"Oi, you're talking to me, not Cody!" Tom reprimanded him.

"He's pissy because he's still waiting for his new image!" Cody smirked, taking a large spoonful off the vivid blue cereal.

"Okay, bitches, I'm gonna have to love you and leave you now," Mike said, as Kevin beckoned him over, two wrapped items in his hand...some sort of takeaway breakfast.

"Awwww!" pouted Tom and Cody in unison.

"Been great to see ya mate," Tom said, pulling his friend into a hug. Mike kissed him on the cheek. Tom was even uneasy about kissing his friends.

"Smell ya later, bitch," Cody said, also hugging Mike, "And take it easy. Listen to Dr. Runnels!"

"Bye!" Mike waved as he walked off, limping slightly and joined his fiance, who linked arms with him and the pair waved before departing. At that point a waitress came over.

"One of those egg-in-a-bun with cheese and bacon please," Tom said, "And do you do English tea?"

"Just coffee, sir," she said woodenly.

"Make it a latte," Tom said.

"Certainly."

"Miserable cow!" commented Tom as the waitress left, "So, what's this idea of yours?"

"You know your game character, Flame?"

"Yeah...?"

"Why don't you dye your hair red? Bright red? And have that song as your new one? You're always playing it!"

"The Scissor Sisters remix? Fire? I'm nothing to do with Fire, I'm the fucking Cowboy?"

"And what does The Game have to do with Cowboys, huh?" smirked Cody, topping his cereal bowl up with yet more of the vivid stuff.

"Yeah sure, you got me, but it's catchy, I'm a heel!" Tom said.

"So's Teddy but his song gets stuck in my head all the time!" Cody replied, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Still in bed, probably halfway up Josh's arse," Tom said, "They have only just got together!"

"And aren't they ADORABLE?" Cody gushed, "Why do we know such cute couples?"

"Because we're the cutest?" Tom smirked.

Cody began tapping feverishly on his iPhone. He was texting Teddy, asking if he and Josh fancied driving the long ride to Minnesota with them. You know, without asking Tom, whose car they would be using!

Ted text back almost instantly saying yes.

"And another thing, we're taking Teddy and Josh with us to Minneapolis!" Cody declared, dropping his spoon into the now-empty cereal bowl with a clang.

"Morning my fellow fags!" came a cheery drawl. Cody and Tom looked up to see Evan standing there.

"Thought you'd be back on t'road by now," Tom said.

"So, have they got it on yet?" Evan asked eagerly.

"Who?" asked Cody.

"Josh and Teddy, I haven't heard anymore, Mike's not mentioned anything!"

"Evvy, you're the biggest gossip slag in the fucking WWE!" Tom said, "Surprised Vince doesn't know about them yet, you've pretty much told everyone at Raw!"

"Bitch, don't go there!" Evan smirked. **(A/N: Sorry Fly-Airbourne, couldn't resist this shoutout!)**

* * *

><p>Tom stared at himself as he brushed his teeth, in the final steps before checking out and getting back on the road. He seriously considered Cody's idea about modelling his appearance on 'Flame', the superstar he'd created on Smackdown Vs. Raw 2011. He probably could have gotten away with the fire theme, he'd never so much as bore any imagery associated with cowboys or westerns yet he was universally known as 'The Cowboy'.<p>

_I would look pretty fit with red hair, though_, he smirked, running a slim hand through it.

Soon, he and Cody were walking back to the arena where his Cortina was still parked. Chicago was already buzzing with morning commuters and he knew they had to leave fairly soon otherwise it was going to be rush hour.

"Teddy said they'd be outside the hotel when we drive up," Cody said.

"Yeah, ta, Akela!" Tom snapped.

Cody raised his eyebrows...that was a gag for Brits only.

Meanwhile, Ted DiBiase was spraying himself with some cologne in his room, adding the final touches to his appearance. Two slim arms wrapped around his middle and his older boyfriend's pretty face appeared over his shoulder.

"You smell gorgeous," Josh murmured.

"So do you," Ted replied, "You ready? Coddles is getting bitchy waiting for us!"

He offered his arm to Josh and the two men made their way down into the lobby. Ted casually tossed the keys to the desk. A light drizzle was falling and the loud popping of the idling Cortina signalled that they were on time..just.

The old car had its blinkers going and the auburn-haired boy climbed out.

"Boot's open!" he said, "Chuck 'em in and let's get our arses into gear!"

Josh was impressed as he sat in the benchlike vinyl rear seat. He had often eyed this valuable classic with envy when he spied it in the parking lot...and now he was sat in it. It was a little cold and the rain was loud on the skinny roof and pillars.

"There's a blanket underneath my seat," Tom said as he got back in, "Keep your legs warm...no wanking each other off, though, alright?"

He caught Ted's eye in the rearview mirror and winked at the blonde. Ted pulled the fluffy checked blanket out and threw it over himself and Josh. Cody already had one over his legs. They all looked like a bunch of English OAPs off for a cosy little Sunday picnic rather than young, virile athletes, but there we go. A drawback of classic car ownership was a heater which was so pathetic that there was more hot air up John Cena's arse. It may be July but this time in the morning and in this weather, it was a little nippy.

"You got a little Thermos as well?" smirked Ted, "Is there a wicker basket underneath the dashboard?"

"You fancy walking to Minneapolis?" Tom said, firing the engine which gave a loud gruff bark.

"I'm only kidding!" Ted said, "What's the plan then? We gonna cruise the bars all day?"

"You pay for it!" hit back Tom as he pulled out of the hotel's car par and into the rush hour traffic. It took them about three-quarters of an hour just to leave Chicago and were soon on the interstate.

"Do we have to stick to the interstate?" complained Cody, reaching to fiddle with Tom's sat-nav.

"If you want to get to Minneapolis today!" Tom said, "It's alreadya fucking seven hour drive!"

"You sure this old beast will make it?" asked Ted from the back.

"He's done alright so far," Tom said, "He's been around most of the country and hasn't broken down yet!"

"Now you've said that," Ted began, smirking, "It'll go bang!"

'Route updated!' came the cool synthesised voice from the satnav as Cody placed it back on the dashboard.

"Coddles!" complained Tom.

Cody smirked at him.

"Chillout Tom-Tom, we don't need to be at the arena until tomorrow afternoon!"

"But won't we need to be in the hotel by tonight?" Tom said.

"You're very highly strung, Cowboy," Ted commented, "Why you so worried? We've got the whole of today to ourselves! How about we book into a motel tonight and then leave first thing so you don't have to keep worrying about the time? I haven't had a road trip since high school!"

"Awesome idea Teddy!" Cody beamed, "Tommy, if you calm down I'll buy you lunch!"

Tom considered the idea for a moment. He supposed he was being a little stressy. He noted that Josh had been silent the whole time the two (ex)Priceless boys had been talking.

Ted sat back in his seat. This old thing was surprisingly comfortable, especially with the blanket over his knees. He looked at his cute boyfriend, who had spent most of the time looking out the window.

"Hey, you OK, been very quiet the last hour?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Josh replied, "Just thining about stuff."

"Oh, what like?"

"When you're not on the road," Josh said, "You'll go back to her, won't you?"

Cody shot Tom a concerned look. The youngest nodded and concentrated on the road ahead, desliberately trying not to listen to the hushed conversation in the back.

The road started to clear as they crossed the border and were now in the state of Wisconsin.

"How we doing for time?" asked Tom.

"It's about half ten," Cody replied, "I'm starving!"

They soon spotted a gas station and Tom pulled in. Whilst he was filling up, Cody dashed into the shop, leaving Ted and Josh alone.

Ted pulled his boyfriend into an urgent and passionate kiss, desparately trying to reassure him that he was not just a boy toy. Josh whined into the kiss, trying to taste as much of the Florida boy as possible. He knew he could be a little needy and clingy (another reason why guys just used him as a sex toy) and he hoped he wouldn't scare Teddy away. He really felt something for the younger man and didn't want to just be a hole for his dick. Even though Ted treated him so nicely and acted so shy around him prior to asking him out.

"What's up?" Teddy asked, noting Josh's sad eyes. Josh just cuddled close to Ted, resting his brunette head on the younger's solid chest. Ted kissed his hair softly. He was still amazed at how readily he had adapted to having a male lover...it really was no different from having a girl lover. He had treated Josh just like he would have done his wife or any of his ex girlfriends...and the older boy had lapped it up. So he must be doing something right. And the sex was still white-hot and out of this world. Ted picked up his iPhone and took a MySpace-type angle photo of him and his boy. Might upload that to Twitter later.

"Sup Bitches!" proclaimed Cody, bouncing back into his seat, arms full of junk food, various candies and the like. He chucked two bags of Twizzlers to Ted - he hated them and didn't understand why Teddy liked those rubbery horrid things.

"You OK, Joshy boy?" Cody asked, noting the commentator cuddled close to Ted, looking a little sad.

"Yeah, sorry!" Josh said, "Just being wet."

Ted pushed a Twizzler into his boy's mouth gently.

"Ewwy, you like those too?" Cody said, making a face.

At last Tom returned, placing a new pack of Marlboro on the dash.

"Can I have one?" Cody asked.

"Coddles!" whined the youngest boy.

"Just give it to him, I'll buy you some more smokes tonight," Ted said.

Tom rolled his eyes and offered the pack to Cody who eagerly took a cigarette and lit it, winding the window down as he did so.

Soon they were back on the beam, the rain long since forgotten and the sun was out. Two more long hours passed by, the conversation amongst the four wrestlers (well three plus announcer but Josh had wrestled them so he was counted as one for now) long since petered out. Tom was sick of this neverending interstate and decided it was time to stop off somewhere. Some randomarse small town where nobody knew who they were, preferably. They had no signings or meet and greets to do until tomorrow, anyway. He spied a name on a sign that caught his eye...Tomah. A town with his name in? Perfect. He looked at Cody who was fast asleep, still in his reading glasses from this morning (which were now lopsided). He looked so cute, especially with those little slip-on shoes he wore. Ted was engrossed in his iPhone and hadn't spoken a word for the past hour, whilst his boyfriend was also fast asleep.

"Hey, Teddy, we're gonna stop over for a bit," whispered Tom.

"Uh-huh," murmured Ted.

Tom rolled his eyes and continued to watch the road, eventually spotting a junction up ahead. The old car pounded down a highway breifly before passing a sign reading 'Welcome to Tomah'. He continued to drive until he found somewhere to pull off. Well he was gagging for a piss and was sick of driving. It still looked pretty open. He swung the old car roughly onto a patch of grass and snapped the handbrake on before turning off the engine. He dashed over to a nearby tree and did his business. It was only when he turned to go back to the car that he realised the tree he'd just pissed against was laden with plums. He was starving and couldn't touch any more candy, and plus the little kid in him fancied a touch of scrumping. He pulled open the passenger door.

"Hey, Coddles, wake up!" he said excitedly.

Cody groaned and stretched, annoyed at being disturbed.

"Tommy, I was sleeping!" he whined, "Oh..we've stopped?"

"Yeah we have, now get that lazy arse of yours out that seat!" proclaimed the younger boy, "Stretch your legs, and grab a bag!"

"I haven't got any," pouted Cody.

Tom shot him a withering look.

"No paper bags?" he smirked.

"But Tommy...I need them for tomorrow!" Cody whined.

"Just get one, it'll be fun, trust me!" Tom said, "Teddy, you too!"

"You're gonna leave me in the car then?" Josh said, eyebrows raised.

Tom poked his tongue out at him before opening the boot. Locating Cody's bag he rummaged around inside it until he found the pile of paper bags from yesterday. He pulled two out and gave one to Ted and the other to Cody.

"What's with the bag?" ased Ted.

"Follow me!" Tom said, looking more and more like Evan after a sugar high by the minute.

The older men all followed him back towards the tree.

Cody fixed Tom with a look. He didn't exactly look impressed.

"How old do you think we are?" he asked. And this was coming from the biggest kid they all knew.

"Just relax, you'll enjoy it!" Tom said, "I used to do this with mam when I were a kid."

"If we get flies in the car, it's your fault!" Cody pouted but he began to reach for the dark purple fruit anyway.

Josh held the bag whilst Ted tried to act all knowledgable about the outdoors and climbed the tree, pulling plums off the higher branches.

"Teddy, if you fall off I'm not calling the ambulance!" teased Cody.

"Just because you're too afraid of breaking a nail, Coddles!" shot back Ted.

"Shut up bitch!" Cody hit back, his favourite retort.

Despite their protests, the other boys actually enjoyed this childish/distinctly un-hip activity. It was relaxing and a different way to spend the day. The weather was lovely too.

"Coddles, you look like you've gone down on a woman on her period!" cackled Ted as Cody bit into a particularly overripe plum and the scarlet juice splattered over his face.

"Fuck you Teddy!" Cody snapped, wiping his face. He was still wearing his glasses. He was thankful he'd picked a black T-shirt today, and he spat on it and riubbed his jaw with it, trying to look less like a child without a bib on.

"Want a bib?" teased Tom.

"Think fast!" Cody crowed as he pulled another plum off the tree and hurled it at his boyfriend.

"You bitch!" Tom said, dodging it and picking a fermenting fruit off the ground and lobbing at back. It hit Cody in the small of the back and left a putrid splat mark.

"THIS IS LACOSTE, YOU HOE!" Cody snarled, putting his full bag down and pouncing on the cackling youth, grabbing him into a headlock and jamming his knee into his back, setting him up for a Cross Rhodes, right there in the field. Cody twisted his body hard, sending his boy to the ground.

"Dry clean only was it?" Tom smirked, spitting grass out of his mouth.

"I stink of rotten plums now!" complained Cody.

"Oh you'll get over it, Coddles," drawled Ted from up the tree.

"Teddy," Josh said, "Don't you think we've got enough?"

His bag was overflowing and in danger of splitting.

"Give us a hand down then!" Ted said, carefully making his way back, avoiding snagging his black button-down on any branches. As his feet touched the ground, Josh held a plum to his mouth.

"Open," said the older man.

Ted bit into it. He had been pulling these things off every branch in sight but hadn't eaten one yet. It was deliciously sweet and juicy, and he let out a moan. Probably more to do with Josh feeding it him than the taste of the fruit itself. Josh smiled warmly before reaching into the bag and popping another plum into Ted's mouth.

"Awww!" cooed Cody from the other side of the tree.

Tom was picking himself and dusting debris off his shirt.

"I'll get you for that!" he grumped, rubbing his neck.

"Don't pelt me with rotten plums then, bitch!" Cody smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

><p>The boys had decided to have a late, leisurely lunch in Tomah before heading back onto the road. By the time they'd arrived at the hotel in Minneapolis, it was almost eight o'clock at night and they were some of the last Smackdown superstars to arrive. They took a seat in the lobby. Well Tom did, putting his feet up. He had been driving for many hours today and he was glad of the rest. It had been a long day, especially as Cody had found out to his chagrin (and the hilarity of the others) that he had eaten a few plums too many (and they had to make a couple of stopovers en route!)<p>

Cody moaned and patted his stomach.

"How you feeling now?" asked Tom.

"Still hurts!" Cody moaned.

"I did tell ya but you were chowing those plums down for ages!" Tom snickered, "I think I saw a pharmacy down the road if you wanted me to get something for it?"

Cody groaned and got to his feet. His stomach caned. He dashed across the lobby.

"Make that an industrial sized bottle!" quipped Ted, "If you want, I can handle the rooms when you're gone?"

"Would ya? Cheers!" Tom said, getting to his feet, "Josh, fancy a trip?"

"Sure," said the commentator.

Ted wandered over to the desk and Tom beckoned Josh to follow him.

"Thanks for the trip today," Josh said, "You didn't have to drive me you know, I'd have been happy flying!"

"Bollocks to that, it was nice to have a load of people along this time!" replied Tom, "Half the roster aren't interested in the Cortina because it's not a Stang!"

"It's a sweet ride, though," Josh said, "And did you say you take it on the road everywhere?"

"Yup, unless it's too big a distance between shows," Tom said.

"I owe you some gas money for today at least," Josh said, reaching into his jeans pocket.

"Don't worry about it, just give me some good commentary tomorrow night or something!" Tom grinned.  
>"Did you train as a gymnast?" asked Josh, as they continued to walk.<p>

"Six years, one night a week and every other weekend," Tom said, "I did it because I always wanted to be Jeff Hardy! I see you in the gym all the time, why don't you apply for a wrestling contract? You were pretty good in the ring at that four-way we did last week."

"I sometimes help out during practice if opponents don't show up," replied Josh, "I've been RKO'd more times than most superstars!"

They approached the pharmacy now and Josh waited outside whilst Tom hastily scanned the shelves for some Pepto-Bismol. If Cody called off sick he'd get a bollocking, especially this short notice. He managed to locate a large bottle of the pink stomach medicine. On his way to the till he spotted the hair dye kits...including a bright red Schwarzkopf kit. Perfect. Maybe he'll bribe Cody into dyeing his hair tonight! After he'd paid for the goods he met Josh outside.

"Would you ever ask for a storyline where you get to wrestle someone, like Cole did with JR and King?" asked Tom.

"No way!" Josh laughed, "I've got my dignity...still can't get the image of Cole in that ridiculous orange outfit out of my head! He didn't even try, and King wasn't much better! I wrestle with Teddy quite a lot now, I'd quite like to improve my technique."

"You should, you never know if you're lucky, I could teach you how to moonsault!" Tom teased, "Are you happy with Teddy, I have to say when Cody told me, I couldn't imagine you guys as a couple."

"Why not?" demanded Josh.

"I dunno, just he never talked about you or owt. By the way, don't get pissed off, he told us about Roid-tista."

Josh blushed.

"Dave wasn't the first," he confessed, "I always got that in clubs...big bears approaching me and calling me pretty boy, telling me they'd tear me up."

"I had a look at your Gaydar profile," Tom said, "Don't get mad, Cody found it, OK? Your pictures...fuck me...!"

Josh was horrified. He was hoping that nobody else at the WWE found out about his seedy past...he still hadn't got round to deleting his Gaydar profile yet. He'd taken several shots of himself in his skimpiest designer breifs (and a couple of saucy nude ones), obviously hiding his face, just in case.

"Luke Gallows was another one," Josh said, "He tried touching me up after a show. If Phil hadn't showed up he would have made a move on me."

"Well I can't imagine Teddy would let anyone near you," replied Tom, as they passed through the entrance of the hotel lobby, "He's protective enough of Cody!"

Speaking of Cody, the brunette was once again slumped in a chair, still rubbing his tender tummy.

"Here you are, get this down your neck!" Tom said, "Don't want your toxic arse all night!"

Cody blushed but took the bottle gratefully. In the middle of the lobby he twisted the cap off and took a huge gulp.

"Shall we go to our room?" Tom said, heaving all 223 pounds of Cody up off the chair and slinging an arm around his toned shoulders to keep him upright. The brunette planted a couple of butterfly kisses on the younger man's neck as they headed for the lift. Soon they were in the hotel room.

"How's your tum?" asked Tom.

"A little better now," Cody said, "My fault...shouldn't have nommed all the plums!"

"I did warn ya, pillock!" Tom chuckled, kicking his worn red Chucks into the corner and removing his zip-up hoodie. He was wearing a black DX vest from his time with them today and it showed his slim yet toned arms to perfection. He rememebred the dye kit he'd bought and he removed it from his bag.

Cody's eyes lit up.

"That looks like a HOT shade!" he said, "Can I dye your hair for you? I'm good at hair!"

"Was it you that dyed Mike's fauxhawk purple a couple of years ago?" asked Tom.

"Yeah!" Cody nodded, "Sure, James locked me out for a couple of days for dyeing another guy's hair, but still, Mike looked hot!"

Tom's eyes narrowed. If he ever met this James, he vowed to twist his balls so hard his dick dropped off.

"Wanna do it tonight?" asked Tom.

"I;'m hingry, wanna see what this place does for dinner!" Cody whined.

"Check the menu and we'll order in," Tom said, "Otherwise it'll be too late. I want to debut my new hair tomorrow night!"

After ordering two portions of roast beef and mustard baguettes for them, Tom stripped his vest and jeans off, and ambled, in just his Calvin Kleins, to the bathroom. If they spilled dye, Vince would make them pay for the damage, he betted. Cody affixed his reading glasses in place as he read the instructions.

"Should you have done the allergy test?" he asked.

"I never do them," Tom said, "And I dye my barnet at least once a week!"

"You should do them, if your face swells up.." Cody scolded.

"Yes, alright Doc!" Tom pouted. Cody was being Dr. Runnels again. Especially with those thick-framed black specs on the end of his pert nose! He pulled on those flimsy gloves supplied and began to mix up the dye, shaking it vigorously.

"You have to get someone else to do this, especially with such a vivid colour," he said, in a business-like fashion, "Otherwise, your colour will be patchy, and that would never do!"

"You miss the grooming tips, admit it!" Tom crowed.

"Can it, bitch, otherwise I'll dye your pubes instead!" Cody snapped.

"Guess that was me told!" Tom muttered and kept his mouth shut as Cody got to work. The older boy was very thorough, making sure to squeeze just the right amount of mixture so it was all used up and Tom's hair was evenly coated. Nothing worse than a botched home dye-job. This was a seriously hot shade of red, and done right, Tom would look sexy as. Done wrong, and he would look stupid. It was a commitment as he'd have to dye it frequently, or at least replenish it with tones to stop it from fading. But then he knew that Tom dyed his hair auburn every week to stop the dark blonde roots showing...Cody had seen a photo of Tom when he was fifteen with a couple of his old scene friends, and he'd had short, spiky hair then with bleached tips. He was a lot skinnier then as well, and he was hardly hench now. Cody knew enough that his boyfriend hadn't had the easiest teenage years but he hadn't pressed the matter much. Tom had shut his eyes the whole time Cody went to work on his head, the brunette being as gentle as he could. He could already see it turning from pale auburn to bright scarlet. Finally the bottle was empty and Cody massaged the dye slowly and sensually into Tom's scalp, the younger boy moaning softly. It felt so good having someone else do it...specifically his lover doing it.

Cody reached into his bag and took out his comb, and began to comb the dye through. He certainly knew what he was doing.

"That way, we get any bits we missed!" he declared happly, pushing his glasses up his nose. He peeled off the gloves and chucked them into the sink.

"Have I got to sit here for the next half hour?" complained Tom.

"Unless you want all your wages sapped for ruining the bed?" Cody smirked.

The minutes snailed by. He was lucky he had Cody to talk to really. And he appreciated it more when Cody made him a cup of coffee to keep him amused. Cody's stomach must have settled as well by now. Serve him right for eating too much fruit! Finally it was time to rinse and Tom found himself staring into scarlet-tinged waterfalls as Cody deftly began to wash the dye out his hair. The air was filled with a fresh fruity scent as Cody worked the conditioner stuff that came with the kit into his hair, before another two minutes wait. Finally, all the crap was washed out and Tom allowed Cody to blow-dry and style his hair perfectly.

"When you retire from the WWE you should so open Salon De Runnels or something," Tom said.

"I just like to take my time, your hair' s at stake here!" Cody declared.

"How much does Dr. Runnels charge for a hair dyeing sesh?" asked Tom.

"A session with your cock pounding my ass will do nicely!" Cody smiled sweetly at him.

"Maybe tomorrow," Tom said, "Not the best idea after the day you've had...surprised you can sit!"

"Who's a sexy bitch then?" declared Cody, as he swept Tom's fringe in the direction it normally lay.

The younger boy did indeed look striking. The dye had set perfectly, and his floppy barnet was now a rich, luscious, dark yet vivid red, making his greenish eyes stand out even more than they already did. Considering it was a $4.95 kit from a random drugstore, Cody had done a splendid job.

Tom had alreayd whipped out his smartphone and was taking some MySpacey style pictures of himself to upload to Twitter. His phone had an app that could send them straight there so he decided to show his followers his new look.

_Surprise 4 all who will see me 2morrow!_

Almost instantly he had a few responses:

_**mikethemiz: **__SEXY! :D U shud dye Coddles's hair next!_

_**findevan: **__that looks awesome man! xx_

_**mikethemiz: findevan**__...hey that's MY line, hoe!_

_**TedDiBiase: **__how much does Coddles charge for a bleach job? LOL x_

_**mslayel: **__did Cody do that for u? gr8 job! red suits u, my fellow brit xxx_

_**ShawnMichaels_: **__ U youngsters will have no hair left! Looks good little man :)_

Well at least his colleagues and friends approved. He just hoped Creative liked his idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the 'extreme makeover' was nothing more than Tom colouring his hair and updating his entrance theme, sorry! Only a little bit of MizA-Ry here but oh well. I couldn't resist a bit more road trip stuff neither, because I was getting a bit sick of writing stuff set in arena dressing rooms!**

**And I realise Coddles and Tom should have been watching Raw like good supportive colleagues (especially considering how epic this week's was!) but oh well, they can watch it in the morning on Cody's iPad or something! **

**Reviews would be awesome xx**


	11. A New Day

**Chapter 10 - A New Day**

_Who is __**loving**__ Trips being in charge now? Hunter how I have missed you!_

_Okay fanboy moment over...on with the show...usual disclaimers abound, inc. spoilers for this week's Raw._

_Yeah I realise that this is similar to a few chapter back!_

* * *

><p><strong>**25-26 July 2011, Hampton, VA**<strong>

"One, Two, Three!"

There was uproar in the stands as John Cena shattered Rey Mysterio's dreams and was once again the new WWE Champion.

And then the crowd was electric for the big surprise return of Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, complete with new merchandise tee and new theme.

"I'm Baaaaaack!" declared Phil before chucking his mic to the floor in his parting shot.

Meanwhile backstage, now dressed in his suit, ready to leave, a defeated Miz was sat in the locker room, one trouser leg rolled up as his fiance Kevin Kiley Jr applied an ice pack to his injured knee.

"Still overworking yourself, baby!" Kevin scolded.

"Made no difference, did it?" Mike pouted, "Still not champ am I? Fucking Cena is. Again."

"Awww jealous are we?" teased Kevin, ruffling Mike's fauxhawk.

"Don't patronise me, Riley!" snapped Mike, hastily pushing his hair back in place. He hissed as his knee twinged.

"Sorry!" Kevin's tone was affronted. Instantly Mike regretted his actions.

"No, Lexie, I'm being a douchebag, sorry," he said, "It hurts still! And I lost!"

"But you read the script!" Kevin replied, "At least you got a match."

"You tipped the champagne over Rey's head like a pro!" Mike grinned back.

The older man's blue eyes widened and a deadly pout crossed his lips. He let out a mew.

"Kiss!" he whined.

Kevin planted a fat kiss on Mike's lips.

"Want a painkiller?" asked Kevin, "Or do you want to hobble to the bar with Jakey and Evan?"

"I hate not being able to drink with those!" complained Mike as he reached inside his suit jacket. Kevin reached into his sports bag and grabbed a bottle of water. After Mike took his tablets, he rolled his trouser leg down. His Blackberry began to ring. It was Tom.

"Hey flamehead!" he said.

"OMIGOD! Epic night, SOO JEALOUS!" the Manc squealed down the phone, "Can't wait for our next show! How's your knee! Saw you limping!"

"Just dropped some painkillers, it'll be fine!" Mike said, "When's your next match, you didn't get one at all last week!"

"Creative are finalising my new entrance movie, had to shoot some posey scenes for it yesterday," Tom said, "What you up to tonight?"

"Meeting Evan and Jakey, and perhaps a few of the Divas, we're going to a gay bar down the road!" Mike replied.

"See now Coddles is jealous!" Tom snickered.

"Oh he's there with you? Put him on!" Mike said.

"Going out shaking your tail feathers tonight are we hoebag?" came that lisp.

"Jealous are we bitch?" Mike giggled.

"Yes! Oh well, you've not got me there to teach you to dance properly, so it'll be a hideous sight, worthy of paper bags!" Cody hit back.

"Miss you too!" Mike laughed.

"Miss you more!" Cody replied, "Is Josh going out with you? Saw he was on tonight when you tore him a new hole!"

"I didn't think of that, thanks Coddles," Mike said, "I'll see if he's still here, I think Evvy's dying to quiz him."

"How's your knee doing?"

"Just dropped some painkillers, should be OK," Mike said, "Any advice, Doc?"

"Don't let it affect your dancing, take care, spike your hair?" Cody said, "I dunno, I'm too wired to be Dr Runnels tonight, Tommy was so gutted he couldn't hang out with Hunter tonight! Anyhooooo, we gotta go now, there's a premix bottle of Cosmopolitans waiting to be drunk and the three of us are waiting to get stuck in!"

"Three of you?"

"Yeah, we've dropped by to see Lay! She went out and got some Ben & Jerry's in too!"

Mike shook his head. Cody and Layla, cocktail mix and ice cream...oh dear...if Tom thought Mike and Cody were bitchy when they got going, he was in for a treat tonight!

"How is she?"

"Healing up, reckon she'll start working off her ring rust soon," Cody replied, "Smell ya later, bitchface!"

"Yeah well I can smell your lubey hole down the phone, hoe!" Mike returned, "See ya Coddles!"

He hung up.

"_Smell your lubey hole_?" Kevin's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his quiff, "Mikey, you are the most vulgar queen I've ever met!"

"Only to Coddles!" Mike smiled sweetly.

"I wish you wouldn't, baby," Kevin said, "I think I prefer you as The Miz than talking like some 90 pound scene slut!"

Mike poked his tongue out at him. Kevin shook his head and began to change out of his ring gear, giving Mike a good view of his solid, pert bottom, enhanced by his black sports thong. Mike stared, trying not to drool...he was engaged to the hottest man on the planet as far as he was concerned.

"Do you have to put boxers on, Lexie?" he growled, "Stay in that thong!"

Kevin just grinned at him as he slid his perfect lower body into some fitted black Prada jeans, before pulling on a tight wine-red dress shirt (another picked out for him by Mike). He completed his look with some aviator shades.

"How do I look, baby?" he asked.

Mike let out a moan. It took all of his will power to not bend over and beg Kevin to rut him right there...in other words. Kevin looked sizzling hot.

"Hot as fuck, Lexie," Mike purred, "I'd happily let you take me right now! The twinks will be all over you."

"Then show them I'm yours," Kevin said seductively.

"I'm gonna get out of this suit, that's for sure!" Mike said, pulling off the grey jacket and the striped tie. He undid the chinos and searched in his bag...thanking God he'd brought alternative clothes to the arena. He found some black stonewash slim jeans and his Chucks. He tucked his bright blue shirt into the jeans and pulled a studded belt around his waist. He finished his look with his trusty waistcoat and a fedora hat, leaving his shirt open. He sprayed some of his cologne all over himself. Now he felt as sexy as his fiance.

Kevfin whistled at him and offered his arm.

"Thank you my dear," Mike said, smiling as he linked his arm in Kevin's.

"You look gorgeous," Kevin said, "And that's a huge understatement!"

"Hearts will be broken looking at you, darling," Mike purred, stroking his finger around Kevin's jaw, "I'm gonna need to control myself tonight."

"I'm going to have stop any skinny sluts from making moves on you!" Kevin growled at Mike who grinned sweetly at him.

"Shall we go find Evvy and Jakey?" Mike said.

"Put our bags into the car first, don't wanna leave them behind."

After a quick trip to the car park they were back in the corridor at the arena, Mike knocking on Evan's door.

"Come in!"

Mike pushed the door open. The room stank of bodyspray and aftershave plus grooming products. Little Evan Bourne was gelling his dark brown hair, dressed in a black button down and skinny jeans with Chucks, whilst his big blonde boyfriend pulled on a bottle green vest, showing his impressive arms. Jake was perfectly proportioned, no wonder Evan swanned around the WWE looking the cat that got the cream!

"Hey, you guys ready?" Evan grinned, "Just spoke to Beth, she and Eve are gonna meet us there! Josh, you finished in there?"

"Josh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he's lonely without his Teddy so I dragged him along! Lent him my other skinnies, they'd look hot with his magenta shirt!" Evan declared.

The shower door opened and Josh Mathews emerged, looking freshly washed. He finished buttoning his shirt and Mike noted how low his jeans were buttoned...a closet sagger hey? He blushed when he caught sight of Mike, having not seen him since their segment earlier.

"Wasn't too hard on you was I?" Mike asked, flashing a charming smile at him.

Josh shook his head.

"Did you wash your hair?" asked Evan.

"Nope."

"Good because it looked hot all mussed up tonight, but you should borrow some of my sunglasses!" grinned the high flyer. Considering he lost against Dolph tonight he was certainly in high spirits. The bemused announcer just stood there as Evan ruffled his hair, undid a few buttons on his pink shirt and placed some Ray-Bans on his face.

"Have you finished, Carson?" Jake chuckled, wrapping his big arms around his small boyfriend, who mewed and leaned into him.

Mike just watched this display with a slight grin on his face.

"C'mon hoes, let's go and be AWESOME!" he declared, linking his arm in Kevin's and leading the way out the arena. Apart from Jake in his vest, they didn't look like a bunch of WWE Superstars, icons of masculinity, but a giggling pack of queers, especially with Mike hanging shamelessly off Kevin's arm.

Jake held out his hand. Evan took it, his brown eyes sparkling.

Josh was stood between the two couples. He really wished Teddy could be here. Oh well. Soon they'd arrived at the bar, a reasonable-looking establishment called Dudez Luv. Apart from the name.

"Managed to get us on the VIP list!" Evan said as they waited in line to queue up, "Hey, buddy! Can you let us in?"

He scampered to the front of the line, eliciting a few glares on his way.

"Name?"

"Korklan and my friends, I believe you've got two of my friends in there already?"

"And who might they be?"

"Carolan and Torres. You can't miss them, blonde girl, large biceps, floral maxi-dress?" Evan was starting to lose patience. The bouncer took a good look at the handsome yet somewhat short man in front of him. He knew damn well he was dealing with Evan 'Air' Bourne but he was enjoying making the wrestler squirm.

"All right go in, Bourne!" he smirked.

Evan glowered at him but beckoned the other boys over. The bouncer's eyes were on stalks...behind Bourne was Jack Swagger, The Miz (the fedora couldn't hide those blue eyes or pouty lips), Alex Riley, (obvious even under aviators!) and Josh Mathews the announcer! So half the WWE roster hung out in gay bars, huh?

"By the way," Jake quipped, as he passed, "Tell anyone about us being here and I'll break your ankle. For real."

The pack made their way into the VIP lounge of the club, where it was a little more subdued but still filled with people and music. Evan scanned the place for the two divas, eventually spying a muscular arm wave. Beth and Eve had found them a couple of couches...not many of the skinny twinks here would have pissed off the Glamazon so they didn't get bothered. As soon as they'd all sat down, Beth picked up a bottle of champagne.

"Thought I'd order this in!" she declared, twisting the cork alarmingly easily before filling some empty glasses.

"To a new era in the WWE," declared Mike, adjusting his hat, "Punk and Cena, we got two words for ya..."

"SUCK IT!" chorused the rest and clinked their glasses before they all downed their drinks in one.

"Oh, hey Josh, sorry I didn't see you!" Beth beamed, "Did you get a glass?"

"Yeah, I did," replied Josh.

"So," continued the blonde, "I hear you're dating DiBiase now?"

Josh nodded.

"I KNEW IT!" squealed Eve, "That's so adorable!"

"Come, sit between us!" Beth grinned, shuffling along, leaving a space for the nonplussed commentator, "Not often we see you out with us lot!"

Josh grinned bashfully as he got to his feet and ambled between the two Divas. They bombared him with questions about his relationship with Ted, wanting to know all the details.

"He looks like a little boy lost!" Kevin remarked to Mike.

"Bless his heart!" Mike said fondly, "I'm going to bar, darling, want a drink?"

"I'll come with you!" Evan said, leaping off Jake's lap and linking his arm in Mike's, "Jake honey, what do you want?"

"Budweiser, no luminous cocktails, head can't stand them!" Jake shouted back.

"You're such a redneck!" Evan quipped.

"Got to keep my All-American image up!" Jake stuck his tongue out in response.

Mike and Evan made their way to the bar.

"You two may as well buy matching rings!" Mike laughed as they fought their way amongst the sweaty, heaving mass of bodies.

"Dude, here we can be ourselves!" Evan replied, "You saw Jake square off that bouncer! We're safe. No incriminating Tumblr posts here!"

"Hey, wait up!"

Eve had somehow manage to catch them up. She thrust a ten dollar bill into Mike's hand.

"Get us a pitcher, we're just getting to the juicy stuff with Josh and I think we need cocktails!"

With a giggle and a toss of her wavy brown locks, she disappeared into the crowd.

They were stuck waiting for about fifteen minutes before a twink behind the bar finally noticed them.

"Yeah?"

"Er...a pitcher of Blue Lagoon, two bottles of Mumm, no, make that three, a diet Coke and a Budweiser," Mike said, handing a fist full of dollar bills to the boy.

"You're The Miz! And Evan Bourne!" exclaimed the barman excitedly.

"Yes, well spotted," Mike smiled sweetly, reaching into his wallet, "Here's fifty bucks if you keep this between these four walls."

Mike had just blown over two hundred dollars on drinks, but hey, if you got the dosh...three bottles of champagne at sixty bucks each! He and Evan struggled back with all the booze. Mike figured that three big bottles of fiz would keep them going for a bit. He saw Josh looking a lot more animated than when they'd left, loudly giggling with Beth about something. Mike was reminded eerily of a drunk Cody!

He was brought out of his thought train with a sharp jolt when a loud 'AWWEESOMMME' ripped through the club and Mike's theme began to play. What the hell?

Still, he figured, may as well enjoy the moment. He grabbed Kevin's hand and forcibly yanked the younger man onto the dance floor. Kevin's arms instantly pulled Mike to him and they began to grind raunchily to the beat.

_I came to play!_

_There's a price to pay!_

_I said goodbye to the good old days!_

Mike ground his arse against Kevin's bulge throughout the song, Kevin's touch driving him wild right there.

As soon as that song finished and the siren-esque opening notes of another began, Kevin exchanged a look with Mike.

"Why are they playing our themes?" he shouted above the racket.

_Say IT TO MY FACE!_

He was quickly silenced by a hot wet mouth clamping onto his as Mike began to devour his lips hungrily, his free hand travelling between Kevin's legs.

Kevin managed to grab Mike's arm.

"Lexieeee!" he whined, trying to do the big eyes from under the brim of his hat. Kevin whipped it off Mike's head and placed it on his own.

* * *

><p>The gang of superstars eventually tired of the club and a pissed-up Evan came up with the brilliant idea that they should hit a nearby 7-11, get some more brewskis in and continue the party at the hotel. The girls declined, choosing to retire to their bedrooms and very nearly dragged Josh away with them until a slurring Jake heaved him back. The tops (Kevin and Jake) of the gang were elected to go buy the beer.<p>

"Why us?" complained Kevin, aviators askew.

"Because you're the MEN in your relationships!" crowed a very hyped-up Josh, who'd become Cody the second (minus the lisp) as the night had gone on. He'd even allowed Eve to put eyeliner on him! Now they were outside, of course the borrowed Ray-Bans had come back out. They decided upon Evan's room as it was unanimous that his was the biggest.

"Which one's Cena in?" asked Mike as he and Evan ambled their way along the corridor.

"Think it's this one?" Evan said, pointing to 237.

"Dare you to knock!" Mike grinned.

"No way, he's not adjusting my attitude!" slurred Evan.

"Go on! Hundred bucks and my fedora!" Mike egged him on. He was sober but on a caffeine and sugar high instead.

Evan knocked the door and bolted down the corridor. The door opened and a slightly miffed-looking Zack Ryder peered out.

"Oh it was Woo Woo face!" Mike chuckled.

"Not cool bro!" Zack shouted.

"You know it bro!" Mike catcalled back.

Zack slammed the door shut in response.

"Try that one over there?" Mike crowed.

"No way, your turn, Mizzlekins!" Evan smirked.

"What the fuck was that? Mizzlekins? Evvy step away from the champagne!" cackled Mike, doubling over with mirth. He tiptoed over to the nearest door and knocked. It flew open almost instantly and sure enough, this time it was the champ.

"Not cool, Miz, not cool!" Cena drawled, looking mightily unimpressed.

"Belt stealer!" Mike pouted comically, "You sir, stole my belt tonight!"

John raised his eyebrows and smiled charmingly at him.

"If you don't mind, I have a Skype date with Randal to finish," he said. He was stil wearing his signature jorts.

"Do you wear your Cenation clothes when you do him?" smirked Mike as a parting shot.

"You're dead, Mizanin!" shouted the champ, shaking his head before returning to his raunchy webcam chat with Randy. By the time he'd got back to Evan, the high-flyer was falling asleep against the wall.

"Evvy! Evvy! Wake up!"

"Wha-?"

"You might wanna get to bed, buddy, think you had too much champagne you lightweight!" Mike smiled, heaving the little man to his feet.

"Sorry Mikey, awww what about the drinks in my room?"

"Save them for tomorrow!" Mike said.

The two hugged before heading their separate ways. Mike entered his hotel room and began to undress. After a quick shower he slipped into some clean boxers and made himself comfortable on the bed. About ten minutes later, he heard the lock click and Kevin came in, holding a carrier bag.

"Heard Evvy passed out and Josh abandoned you!" he grinned.

"Not a bad thing, means I get you all to myself again!" Mike beamed, shifting across a little to make room for Kevin, who began to undress. Mike held his arms out like a child, beckoning Kevin over to him. As soon as his man climbed into bed, Mike melted into his embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mike awoke first next morning, with zero hangover but his knee was hurting again. After hobbling over to his bag to find some painkillers he padded to the window and ripped the curtains open. Sunlight blazed into the room, it was going to be a scorcher today. He had an idea.<p>

"Wake up, Lexie!" he whispered, shaking Kevin hard. Kevin's brown eyes snapped open and he groaned, holding his head. Mixing champagne and cocktails last night...not a great idea.

"Mffnuhhh!" he moaned.

"Hung over are we?" giggled Mike, "Pity! Got plans for today so you better move your lazy ass!"

Mike leapt onto Kevin and began to plant kisses over his face.

"Geroff!" Kevin grizzled. Hangovers always made him cranky.

"See you at breakfast when you get up from this pit!" Mike snickered, barricading himself in the bathroom. Kevin tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his temple as he swung his legs over the edge of the squashy hotel bed. He padded over to the bathroom and knocked. No answer. He tried the door...unlocked. Thank God. Mike was stood in the shower, his pert bottom being the first sight that greeted Kevin. Kevin peeled of his boxers and climbed in behind Mike.

"Morning," he purred.

"Feeling a little more human are we Lexie?" Mike whispered, enjoying the contact. He felt Kevin's morning wood poking him between his legs. Wordlessly Kevin began to kiss Mike's neck, hand travelling around the front until he found Mike's semi. He began to stroke Mike to full mast. Mike instinctively pushed back, trying to feel Kevin where he really wanted him...inside him. He turned to Kevin and moaned wantonly as he stole a frantic, sloppy kiss before sinking to his knees and taking Kevin into his mouth. Kevin moaned with need as Mike began to eagerly deepthroat him...not only was that mouth talented on the mic, it was talented around Kevin's dick as well.

"Fuck me!" whined Mike, pausing to look up at his fiance, blue eyes sparkling with intense need.

"Not in the shower!" groaned Kevin, "Wait!"

"LEXIE!" Mike mewed.

"Wait!" commanded the younger man, spanking Mike's peachy bottom hard. Mike lapped it up, he liked being spanked from time to time (not that he would ever admit it).

"Stand!" Kevin ordered, squirting some shampoo into his hand. He gently began to wash Mike's hair, before tenderly washing the rest of that six foot one tanned body. All this was his and his alone. That firm ass, those sculpted abs, that gorgeous face and those startling blue eyes...all belonged to Kevin Kiley Jr. Mike shut his eyes and moaned. He loved it when Kevin took care of him, he could be so gentle. Kevin spent time massaging that tender knee as he continued to wash Mike, so engrossed in his man that he forgot about his hangover.

"I love you," Mike sniffled, putting his arm out to stop Kevin.

"Love you too," Kevin replied before continued to lather Mike up.

"Stop it Lexie, just look at me," Mike choked. His blue eyes glistened with tears.

"Hey, what's up?" Kevin said, worried that Mike was going to cry (yet again).

"I don't tell you enough how much I love you, how much you mean to me!" Mike said.

"Yes you do, you say you love me every single day!" Kevin smiled, "Now stop snivelling champ and get these suds off you!"

He pushed Mike right underneath the stream, rinsing him down before switching places with the smaller yet older man.

"Let me do you now!" Mike said.

"No, I'm good!" Kevin grinned, shampooing his hair. Mike sank to his knees again and began to suck Kevin off whilst he washed his hair. Having already brought Kevin to the edge before he received his soaping-up, Mike knew Kevin was very close...he wanted a taste of his man. But he didn't count on Kevin forcing his head away.

"Don't wanna cum down your throat!" he gasped, chest heaving in and out, "Get in the bedroom and bend over! NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Mike grinned. Role reversal betwene himself and his former on-screen lackey turned him on enormously. Especially when kevin slapped his bottom as he stepped out the shower. He furiously towelled himself dry and hadn't even reached the bed before two strong arms grabbed him from behind and whipped him around into a searing makeout. Mike tasted mint. Kevin had obviously hit the Listerine just a seconds ago. Mike got down on all fours. He loved it when Kevin did him from behind. He was such a submissive bottom it was ridiculous...imagine what the WWE Universe would say if they knew his true colours..!

Kevin scrabble around in his bag, trying not to look at the glorious sight of Mike's tanned arse winking invitingly at him as he searched for some condoms and lube. He found some lube but no condoms.

"Mikey!" he hissed, "Mikey! We've run out of rubbers!"

"Do me bare then!" Mike mewed, "I'm not gonna get pregnant am I? You did me bare at Money In The Bank!"

Kevin slicked himself up before kneeling behind his partner. He coated his fingers with the pale purple, grape-scented lubricant before deftly prepping Mike, making sure to brush his prostate as he did so. They mostly used condoms during sex but very occasionally did it without. He took aim and was instantly inside...Mike was obviously relaxed enough.

SMACK!

Kevin smacked one of those tan globes of flesh. Mike groaned and reared back, loving how much his fiance filled him...after all these months they were still at it as much as most randy teenagers.

"MMmmmmm!" moaned Mike, "That's it! Hit my fucking G-spot!"

Kevin thrust in hard with a very manly growl.

* * *

><p>The next Raw live show wasn't until Friday in Illinois, so Mike had planned for them to take a few days holiday together, starting with today. There was a lovely beach in Hampton called Buckroe and Mike had planned to take Kevin on a romantic day out. They didn't often get to do little things as a couple these days. After stopping by a couple of stores for lunch things, soon Mike's rental was pulling up in a spot near the beach. A few families were there but on the whole it wasn't busy. Mike pulled the shopping bags out of the boot.<p>

Kevin reached his arm out.

"I'll carry those!" he smiled, "Arm!"

"Thank you my dear," Mike said, linking his arm in Kevin's as they stepped onto the golden sand. Kevin was sporting his aviators again. When they found a spot they liked, just near some rocks, Mike pulled the two towels he'd swiped from their hotel room and lay them out on the sand. He stripped off his 'Hello I'm Awesome' sleeveless and black jeans to reveal his Be Miz wrestling trunks. Closest he'd packed to swimmers. They were spandex, they'd be fine. Both were clad in nothing but their distinctive wrestling trunks, which was suicide really as there was no secret as to who they were now. But neither Mike or Kevin cared at that point.

Mike reached into the cool bag and pulled a couple of cans out.

"Painkillers, Mikey!" Kevin warned him.

"I got low-alcohol beer for myself!" Mike flashed him a charming smile, "Relax, _mon garcon_!"

The sun was really out now and it was bliss...the waves were lapping at the shoreline and there a slight breeze. The sand was warming them from underneath as well.

"Probably should top my tan up!" Mike said, taking out a bottle of sun cream.

"Roll over a minute, baby," Kevin said, taking the bottle from Mike and flipping the cap off, "Let me do your back."

Kevin gently began to masage the fragrant white cream into that sculpted physique. Any excuse to take care of his baby. He stared at the Be Miz design across Mike's bubble butt and felt a little jealous...he wished his bottom was as pert (he failed to realise that it was and Mike always told him how hot his ass was).

They did look very obviously gay, the skimpy trunks in a beach full of men with baggy swim shorts and Kevin gently lotioning Mike's back and legs up.

"Your knee OK baby?" asked Kevin as Mike shuffled back around.

"Yeah, it is, don't worry, darling," Mike said, "You all lotioned up?"

Kevin nodded. Mike smiled warmly at him and gently kissed him.

"Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," Kevin said, his engagement ring catching the sun and glinting.

Mike reached over and clasped Kevin's hand in his, and the two lay back and relaxed udner the sun, hands not leaving the other not once as they sunbathed.

"Would you like an ice cream?" Mike asked, sitting up and mopping his brow.

"Love one!" replied Kevin, adjusting his shades. He pulled out a classic car magazine he'd brought from the store earlier, perusing the ads. After several rides in Tom's Lotus Cortina over the months, Kevin decided he wouldn't mind a classic. Better than those generic blobby rentals they drove most of the year. Mike got to his feet and padded across the sand, wallet in hand as he approached the small kiosk. He saw a mother with two young boys being served, and noted with a smile that one was wearing a red Cenation shirt. You could never escape work, no matter where you were! Mike realised he was cornered...he was stood right there wearing his ring trunks and sans sunglasses. He shuffled to the side as the family finished up and left.

"Nice try!" the man behind the kiosk remarked as Mike approached.

"Sorry?"

"Not very awesome, was it, Miz?" the man said, but he had a good-natured smile on his face.

"The kid likes Cena, didn't think he'd be interested in seeing me!" Mike smiled, "Can I have two mint choc chips please?"

"Certainly, you here with your girlfriend?" asked the man, as he scooped.

"My fiance, yeah, he's just catching the rays," Mike replied, beaming.

"He?" The man raised his eyebrows, "You serious?"

Mike nodded.

"I did hear a rumor circulating that you were dating Alex Riley," the man dropped his voice, "Is that who it is?"

"Yeah, don't always beleive what you see on screen," Mike said, "And you didn't hear this, OK?"

"Don't worry, dude, I won't tell!" the man said, placing the second cone in the holder, "Have to say, you're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be."

"Thank you dear," Mike said, as he fished a bill out of his wallet, "Keep the change. Have a nice day."

"You too, fella!"

Mike padded back across the sand holding the ice creams. He knew he should really play it cool - one of these days someone would drop him and Kevin right in the shit, and Vince and Hunter would fire both their asses. Not only for breaking kayfabe...gay wrestlers weren't exactly liked by some fans, especially the hardcore ones. Mike was still amazed Cody was in one piece, the way he acted sometimes. Maybe he just knew when to turn it on and off.

When Mike returned, Kevin was still browsing the ads, his phone out, a podcast playing.

"You love that show, don;t you?" remarked Mike, "How many times have you listened to that now?"

Tom had introduced all his friends to an English podcast called _Crimes Against Food _which he found hilarious. Kevin in particular really liked it. **(A/N: Give it a listen, it is funny as hell)**

"Too many, it's still funny!" Kevin replied, pausing the podcast, "Aww, thanks!"

Mike handed him the ice cream.

"What you reading?" he asked, "Classic car ads?"

"Always wanted one of those," Kevin replied, pointing to a picture of a beautiful Sixties Ferrari, "But I don't have a spare million dollars! And Mikey, don't even think about it! You're not blowing all your cash on a car for me!"

"Nothing's too expensive when it comes to you, honey," Mike replied.

"Mikey, don't think I don't appreciate you spoiling me like you do," Kevin went on, taking a large lick from his ice cream, "But don't go mad! I'd be happy with a ropey '72 MG Roadster to be honest even if it was a total P.O.S!"

"Shush, sweet boy," Mike purred, "I understand!"

Mike shuffled closer and leaned into him, Kevin kissing the top of his head. After finishing their ice creams, both men decided it was high time for a dip. Kevin got to his feet first and stuck his arm out.

Mike smiled wamly at him as he linked up...he did love being the arm candy. The tide was going out.

"You know that signature move that Tom does," Mike said, "That handspring backflip thing? What Barbie used to do? Snooki did at Wrestlemania?"

"Oh yeah?"

"How does he do that? I've tried when we used to work out together but I dunno how he does it."

"He's a gymnast!" Kevin replied, "Are you still jealous because I can moonsault?"

When they were together at Mike's home, Kevin always moonsaulted into the pool, mainly to show off to Mike.

"Yeah I am!" Mike replied.

By now they' reached the water. It was pleasantly warm but cooling, and was crystal clear. They waded out until they were in up to their chests.

Mike had a big goofy grin on his face as he splashed around, enjoying the combination of sun and salt water. He ducked under and surfaced again, his faux hawk now decidedly flat.

They both swum about for a bit before Kevin pulled Mike close to him, looking into those blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires in the hot Virginia sun. Mike gently edged closer and stole a couple of chaste kisses, his lips barely brushing Kevin's.

For both men, for just a few glorious moments, it was just him , his lover and miles of sparkling ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>I admit this was a touch repetitive with the gay bar scene but I do like writing nights out. And I mainly added Beth in because I loved her white maxi dress on Raw - she looked awesome! And I could totally see Josh being mobbed by the Divas!<strong>

**That's the second Carson reference in this now...who remembers **_**Queer Eye For The Straight Guy? **_**That's what I mean if anyone doesn't get it.**

**I could write romantic scenes for Mizzie and Alex all day...they are such a cute couple to write.**

**Feedback is always valued and appreciated x**


	12. Not Had Enough?

**Chapter 11.1 - Not Had Enough**

_Getting a touch of writer's block of late, I'm trying not to make it repetitive...might take this sequel up to SummerSlam and then perhaps start Part III a little while after. I know how I'd like to end this sequel...I set the end up in chapter two!_

_There's still lots more from this universe, though! I love all my pairings too much! And there's never too much Miz/A-Ry cuteness to be had!_

_I watched the shows of the week (A-Ry mainevented this week's Superstars...d'OH!) out of sync so a little retconning had to be done...artistic licence regarding when and where shows are done etc. Sorry!_

_This is another two-part episode._

_And we pick up where we left off, Mike, his Lexie and a glorious sunny day on a Virginia beach..._

* * *

><p><strong>**26 July 2011, Hampton, VA**<strong>

MIke passionately kissed Kevin as the waves lapped around them, both men completely lost in the moment.

"I'm so glad I've got you," Kevin purred, breaking the kiss and looking into deep blue eyes, "I know we aren't working together really now but at least we're still on the same brand."

"They draft you, they draft me Lexie," breathed Mike, "I've got a question for you."

"Fire away baby," Kevin replied.

"Will you move in with me?" Mike asked, eyes sparkling as a warm smile lifted his features, "If we're engaged, we should at least be living together."

"I'd be honoured," Kevin replied, pulling Mike into a kiss, "Maybe we can sweet talk Cowboy and Coddles into leaving the South as well?"

"You just want them because of Tom's car!" scoffed Mike, "Tell me what you want, Lexie, and I'll buy one for you! It's my job to take care of you!"

"Michael!" Kevin said reproachfully, "I told you. You don't need to buy me a car! You spend criminal amounts of dollars on me as it is!"

"Because I love you, and want you to be happy," Mike replied, eyes welling up.

Kevin kicked himself. He must have sounded so ungrateful.

"Then just be here with me. That makes me happy," he replied, embracing the older man again, "And it won't cost you a penny! Though if you could get hold of that 1960 Ferrari Fantuzzi High-Tail, I would love you forever!"

He winked at Mike.

"I was kidding!" he backtracked hurriedly.

The two men walked back to shore and set themselves back down on the sand. Just as they sat down, Kevin's phone rang. He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Hello?"

"Kevin, where the hell are you?" It was Jake.

"On a beach, still in Hampton, why?"

"You need to get your ass down here PRONTO!" Jake said, "We have a match tonight on Superstars...main event! Did they not tell you last night?"

"Where are you?"

"Philly."

"Oh thank fuck, we can be there in a couple of hours!"

Kevin checked the time. Luckily...it was just after half-past one.

"We're with Smackdown, I'll get Cowboy to pick you up from the airport," Jake went on, "Sorry to interrupt your beach day but I thought you knew! See ya later!"

"See ya Jake."

Mike got the gist instantly and was already feverishly shoving everything back into bags. He was annoyed that his romantic holiday had been cut short, but they still had to work! He stepped on it to the airport and fortunately, there was a flight leaving within the next half hour. Mike had to use his Miz charm to get them onto the plane, and they had to make do with economy class , but at least they'd avoid a bollocking from Creative.

* * *

><p><strong>**Three hours later - Philadelphia, PA**<strong>

"Hey, Cowboy!"

Tom had just come out of a men's loo when he was collared by the muscular blonde.

"What's up, Jack?" he asked.

"I need a huge favour!" Jake said, "Can you pick A-Ry up from the airport?"

"Why? Where the fuck's he been?" Tom said.

"Sunning himself on the beach with Mizzie probably," Jake scoffed.

"Don't be such a bitch, Jack, you wouldn;t say no if Evan took you on a beach date!" the young Manc replied.

"I am jealous!" Jake said, "I don't have a clue how to behave with a boyfriend."

"Evan's your first isn't he?"

Jake nodded.

"When does their flight get in?"

"Think they land in the next fifteen minutes."

"SWAGGER!"

Tom was annoyed. Sometimes people at this company really left things till the last minute. He was about to rehearse his fight with Heath Slater tonight...that would have to wait! He quickly sent Heath a text saying something's come up and they'll meet for rehearsals in about an hour.

Cody was already at the ring with Zeke and Teddy rehearsing. Oh well, he wouldn't miss him for a little bit. He dashed to his locker room and grabbed his car keys. After almost knocking over a passing AJ and Kaitlyn on the way, he sprinted to the car park and found his classic car. After burning out the rear tyres, he was frantically picking his way around Philly, trying to find the airport. He remembered his satnav. Soon he was pulling up outside the terminal. Sometimes his friends took advantage and used him as a cab with style..._they should all buy their own fucking classics! _he thought petulantly.

He was waiting outside the terminal for about five minutes before he spied two figures dashing out of it. He recognised the 'Hello, I'm Awesome' sleeveless as Mike instantly, followed closely by a panting Kevin.

"You owe me big-style for this, fuckers!" Tom said, but he smiled to sound less of a bitch. He killed the engine and unlocked the boot. Kevin scrambled into the back whilst Mike got in beside Tom.

"Thank you sooo much for this!" Mike beamed, planting a fat kiss on the grizzling youth's head, "Your hair looks gorgeous by the way, even better than in the photos!"

Tom knew Mike was trying to sweeten him up to make up for putting him out...he was a sucker for simple compliments so he allowed it to happen.

"Where's Codeman?" asked Kevin from the back.

"Sweating it up with Teddy and Big Zeke," Tom said.

"The dirty hoe!" Mike said, "Knew he liked being spitroasted!"

"Mikey!" Tom shot him a look, "I could stop this car and make you walk to the arena! You're not needed tonight so it wouldn't matter!"

"But who's gonna support Lexie?" pouted Mike. He pulled out his Blackberry.

"He's been checking his Twitter the entire way!" Kevin groaned.

"Just telling my Mizfits about my new domestic situation!" Mike pouted.

"New domestic?" asked Tom.

"I'm moving in!" Kevin replied.

"AWWW!" Tom squealed, "About time!"

When they arrived at the arena, Kevin was collared by a frantic looking Jake and hauled into the ring for a practice match, leaving Mike with Tom.

"Bye Lexie," Mike said to himself.

"You Ok?" asked Tom.

"He could have said goodbye!" Mike pouted.

"Don't be such a sappy queen, you'll see him later!" Tom chuckled,.

"Just because you think nothing of abandoning your boyfriend all the time!" Mike shot back.

They wandered around the arena.

"Want to grab a coffee?" Mike asked.

"Sure! I can't go and practice with Heath until Kev and Jake are done, there's a Starburcks across t'road!" Tom said.

So they ended up in the corner of Starbucks.

"So, I gotta ask, how was it at Layla's?" asked Mike.

"OH. My. God," Tom said, "Seriously, I thought you and him were bad...him and Lay were like a couple of 14 year old girls! Such a pair of gossip bitches! They spent ages speculating about Jake and Evvy and Josh and Teddy's sex lives! Oh by the way Lay says that you and Lexie are super-cute and she wants an invite to the wedding!"

"Did they do each others' hair and wear fluffy pyjamas?" scoffed Mike.

"No, thank fuck, they may as well have done, honestly!" Tom groaned, "I probably sound like a bitch, I do love that girl though!"

"Well you Brits need to stick together!" smirked Mike.

"So, when is the wedding?" asked Tom.

"We're looking into venues and dates," Mike replied, "And Lexie's found a fabulous tailors for our suits in LA!"

"I am so happy for you two," Tom said.

"What about you and Coddles?" asked Mike, "You reckon he's the one?"

"Honestly...yes," Tom blushed, face going as red as his newly-dyed hair, "I've never felt like this about any guys before."

"Answer me this," Mike said, looking grave for a moment, "If he was just plain Cody Runnels, not Cody Rhodes the WWE Superstar, would you be with him?"

Tom thought about this for a long time. Cody was cute as buttons, had a body to die for, and was the sweetest boy Tom knew. WHen they weren't at work but just themselves together, perhaps going for coffee or a meal, he forgot that he was with 'Deformed' Cody Rhodes and just with his Coddles, his loving boyfriend. Admittedly the mask helped differentiate their working and private lives...

"Yeah," he replied, "Yeah I would. I just wish I wasn't so afraid of people seeing us in public."

"Lexie used to be like that," Mike replied, "I think Valentine's cured that though!"

"It was pretty hot," Tom dropped his voice, "Would you ever do that again?"

"If you bottom next time!" Mike smirked, "It's weird, if I didn't know you or Coddles I'd assume that you were the catcher, easily."

"And why is that?" pouted the young English boy.

"You are such a fucking twink that's why, Cowboy!" chuckled Mike, "You're the lightest superstar on the whole roster, even lighter than Mysterio! And your hair! You look like the blonde twink from Queer As Folk, the UK version, but with red hair! And you sound like him too! You sure he's not your brother or something?"

"DIdn't know you watched that!" Tom said, choosing his words carefully even though he knew Mike was right about him!

However they were interrupted at that point.

"You wish you were Nathan, don't you bitch?" came a lisp.

A grinning Cody had appeared and promptly took a chair between them, white chocolate with whipped cream in hand.

"Enjoy being thrown around by a big muscular black man, hoe?" Mike sneered.

"You're just jealous, bitch!" Cody hit back.

"How are you?" Mike asked, standing and pulling Cody into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Fabulous as always," Cody replied, returning the kiss, "How's your knee? Still hurting?"

"I'll cope," Mike said, "Dropped a couple more painkillers when we landed."

"Tom-Tom!"

Cody padded behind his seated boyfriend and wrapped his large muscular arms around the youth, peppering his lurid red hair with kisses. Mike watched fondly - Cody always looked so happy when he saw his 'English Muffin' as some of the superstars refered to him.

"People don't care, you know," Mike said, "Nobody's looking. Give him a proper kiss."

Tom blushed again but turned and quickly pecked Cody's lips.

"How was practice?" he asked.

"Got it nailed," Cody replied, "I'm going to escape the Torture Rack! Teddy's going to play dirty."

He returned to his seat and took a greedy gulp of his sugar and cream-laden drink.

"And I needed that!" he declared, "Would you like a cake, Tommy?"

"Go on then," Tom said, ears going pink.

Cody leaned in and kissed him again before padding over to the counter.

"Oi! Hoe! Not offering me one?" Mike called.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the Superstars tapings and the roster were allowed a half hour break before Smackdown taping commenced at 7:30 that evening. Kevin had defeated Jake and of course the moment he went backstage he'd been smothered with kisses by Mike.<p>

Tom and Heath's match was after Cody, Ted and Zeke's **(A/N: Obviously I've inserted it into the show...just pretend it was shown)** and the last one before tonight's main event between Ron (Truth) and Randy.

Tonight was Tom's first show with his updated theme and new look - he'd also been given a sleeveless hoodie just like Cody's new one, only his obviously had the word 'Cowboy' stylised into its design rather than Cody's 'CR'. He'd rehearsed his entrance a couple of times but he was nervous as hell. Especially with his old mentor now 'in charge'. He took his place at the guerilla, just as Cody and Ted came out.

"Good luck!" his boyfriend pulled him into a huge hug, getting sweat on Tom's jacket.

"C'mon Coddles, don't spoil his jacket!" snickered Teddy, pulling the masked superstar away with him, "Go kick the stupid hick's ass!"

Tom merely smiled at him, gulping his nerves down. The song began to play.

_You can see that_

_You're being surrounded...in every direction..._

Two loud pyros exploded as Tom walked out onto the stage and raised his arms in a vain pose. He made his way down the ramp, where to his surprise, fans stuck their arms out. He high-fived a few but didn't too many - he was a heel but against Slater he supposed he was the 'face' of this matchup. As the song continued, he broke into a run, dancing a little like a queen to the beat as he climbed a turnbuckle for a his signature pose.

However, he was shocked when Slater's music didn't begin...Instead..

_I've HAD ENOUGH!_

As the song continued, a familar tall man with slicked-back black hair came out, holding a microphone.

"Surprised, Cowboy?" sneered Wade Barrett, "Thought you were in for easy ride against that stupid one man rock band tonight?"

Tom cursed himself for not double-checking the schedules board. He motioned for a mic.

"What's the matter, too scared to face Daniel Bryan again tonight?" he hit back.

"I just feel that Smackdown isn't big enough for two of us," Wade went on, strutting down the ramp, "Two Manchester men on one brand? Well, I use the word 'man' loosely when it comes to you!"

BOOOOOO!

"Look at yer! You look like something out of Queer As Folk!" Wade went on.

Tom had heard enough. He threw his mic down and aimed a huge dropkick at Wade, managing to boot the mic out of the taller, older man's hand. The bell rung - it was official now. Tom wasn't that keen on Wade off-screen either so he wasn't mincing his punches. But Wade's brawling style eventually claimed the upper hand, and sure enough...Tom found himself being set up for a Wasteland. However he heaved and managed to flip out of the move, and when Wade went to take him down he dodged and then grabbed Wade's neck into the cutter positon, jamming his slim knee into the larger man's back. Cross Rhodes. Only when he did it, he'd renamed the move T-Junction. **(A/N: Geddit?) **He swung his small body fiercely around, throwing Barett to the canvas. He went to cover Wade but he kicked out at two.

He knew that it was time for his party-trick finisher. He climbed the top rope. He sensed Wade was approaching him so he leapt into the backflip dive, hitting Wade and sending the Manc brawler to the mat. One, Two, Three.

* * *

><p>The show had now wrapped for the night. Most of the superstars and divas were leaving for their hotel rooms or making plans to meet up in local bars. Kevin and Mike were making their way through the swarms of fans in the foyer, trying not to stand still for too long in case fans clocked them being in the same place together.<p>

"Fuck!" cursed Kevin as a group of youths shoved against him.

"What's up?" asked Mike.

"My sports bag! Left it in the dressing room!" Kevin said, annoyed.

"I'll get it Lexie, you go wait outside," Mike said. He deftly raised his arms and managed to barge his way back through the crowds, at last finding his way back to thew dressing rooms. A few techies were still lingering but most of the roster had left by now. These places were creepy when they were quiet, Mike thought to himself as he searched the doors, trying to remember which room Kevin had changed in. Just as he thought he'd located it, he heard a noise coming from one of the dressing rooms. He couldn't quite make out what it was but it didn't sound good.

"Hello?" he called out.

No reply.

Then...all of a sudden, he heard a voice.

"Oh fuck! right there! YEAH GIVE IT TO ME!"

Mike's face paled and his eyes widened. Awkward. But that voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah! You like that don't you? Dirty twink slut!"

That was not the voice Mike expected. Not at all. Rage burned from inside The Miz as he kicked open the door. The lights were still on, and bent over the bench, receiving one hell of a rodgering from behind...was the slim figure of Tom Martin. And a tall brunette was doing him...,but he definitely wasn't Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, pulled this out of nowhere...part two is being written as we speak! Reviews always appreciated! x<strong>


	13. Wading Through The Mud

**Chapter 11.2 -Wading Through The Mud**

_Poor Coddles :'( *huggles him*_

_I had to shake things up a little bit! If you hate OCs then I guess you'll like this!_

* * *

><p><strong>**26 July 2011 - Philadelphia, PA**<strong>

"Go-on fuck me, yer a real fookin' man!" gasped the red-haired high-flyer as his partner once again touched his prostate.

"What am I, boy?" snarled the other Mancunian, grabbing a fistful of red hair

"A fucking homewrecker you English bastard!" yelled Mike before he could stop himself. Both men froze and looked around.

"What the fuck do you want Miz, you're nothing to do with us!" Wade snapped, hastily pulling out of the twink under him, slipping his trunks back over himself, flushed slightly.

"Get out Barrett, I mean it," Mike snarled, getting right into the tall brunette's face.

"You don't scare me, Miz," Wade deadpanned.

"Really?" Mike sneered, eyes flashing, "Really?"

With a growl he shoved Wade against the wall, hand around his throat.

"Really?" he continued, "Listen to me, Barrett, you lay a finger on him again and I'll fucking cut you from big ear to big fuckin' ear. Now fuck off."

He kneed Wade in the bollocks for good measure before the Manc got the message and scurried out. Mike rounded on Tom, who was sat on the bench, his black trunks still around his slim knees, not bothering to cover himself up.

"Mike...I..." choked the twink.

"Shut up!" Mike growled, "You listen to me, you little fuckin' slut. You better tell me everything otherwise your time in this company is fucking OVER. How long?"

"What?"

"How. Fucking Long?" Mike growled menacingly, "It's a simple enough question, Cowboy."

"Just the once," Tom murmured.

SMACK!

Mike hit him hard in the face.

"LIAR!" he screamed.

"It's the truth," the young Brit replied, holding his face, "I dunno...it just happened...our match, I just got turned on.."

"Oh, I understand," Mike said hollowly,"You just couldn't help yourself? You're fucking 23, you're not sixteen anymore! I'm not gonna be bought off by bullshit like that! Why the fuck, Tom? Why? How the fuck is Cody fuckin' Rhodes not enough for you? Best-looking fucking superstar on this roster...and you fuck Wade fuckin' Barrett?"

* * *

><p>Cody was waiting patiently in his hotel room for Teddy to finish dressing for his dinner date with Josh. He wondered where his boyfriend had got to. Teddy had asked to dress in Cody's room, so the younger man could give him some tips on his appearance...Ted was still a cowboy at heart (he was still counting down the days until Shawn Michaels asked him to appear on his new outdoors show!) and wasn't that clued up about appearance as Cody.<p>

"Teddy, collar up!" Cody said.

"Alright, alright!" Ted said, spraying himself with his cologne.

"Awww, my Teddy looks all grown up!" grinned Cody.

"Shut up Coddles!" Ted smiled, "Well, Josh'll be waiting for me at the restaurant now."

"I'll walk with you," Cody said, "Dunno what's keeping Tom-Tom at the arena?"

"He did go backstage pretty suddenly after his match," Ted said, "Shame, it was a good match, I wondered when they were going to put him against one of his own!"

The two young men began to make their way out of the hotel and onto the street. Ted was meeting Josh at a local Italian just a few minutes from the arena.

"Isn't that Mike over there?" Ted said, spotting a man stood outside a bar, smoking a cigarette and looking pissed off.

"Hey, Mikey!" Cody called, waving.

"I'll carry on, Coddles, little late!" Ted said.

"See ya later, Teddybear!"

"Take care, Coddles! See ya at the airport!"

Cody scurried across the busy road towards Mike.

"Hey Coddles," Mike replied, woodenly, "What you doin' out here?"

"Same to you!" Cody replied, "What's with the cigarette? Where's Lexie?"

"FUCK! He's still waiting outside the arena!" Mike hit himself in the forehead.

"Is everything OK between you two?" asked Cody.

Mike shushed him and dialled Kevin's number.

"Lexie?"

"Where the hell are you? Been waiting outside about fifteen minutes!"

"Outside some bar...Lexie I need to see you now! it's opposite the Olive Garden!"

"Be right there!"

Mike's lip trembled and he couldn't look the young brunette in the eye.

"Mikey? What's wrong? You're not yourself?" Cody asked.

"Nothing, Coddles, I'm fine!" Mike replied, hating lying to his friend.

Cody fixed him with a glare.

"You're lying Mikey."

Just at that moment, Kevin jogged up, panting slightly.

"What's going on?" panted Kevin, "Saw Barrett storm out after telling a fan to fuck off? You've been gone ages!"

"Lexiee!" Mike wept and fell into his boy's arms.

Kevin was taken aback. What the hell had gone on? He looked at Cody who seemed as confused as he was. And the confusion was cranked up to fifteen when Mike pulled Cody into a huge hug, sobbing into the younger man's shoulder.

"I think someone needs a vodka," Cody said, grabbing Mike's arm and pulling him into the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked the attractive blonde barmaid.

"Two Coors and a double vodka, no ice!" Cody said.

"Coming right up."

"I don't need that!" Mike protested.

"Listen to Dr. Runnels. Drink!" Cody said, practically pouring the innocent-looking yet deadly clear liquid down Mike's throat for him. It did the trick though.

Mike fixed his blue eyes upon Cody. He hated what he was about to do. He couldn't lie to his friend.

"Promise me, whatever happens after I tell you this, you'll forgive me, Coddles?" he said sadly.

"What is it?" asked Cody.

"Oh, he needs to tell you to keep a closer eye on your possesions, Rhodes," came a sneering English accent. To Mike's horror, Wade had been at the bar with Stephen (Sheamus) and had spotted them.

Cody raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Fuck. Off." Mike snarled at Wade.

"I would watch your mouth Miz, you don't even belong here on Smackdown!" Wade smirked, "You've got no business being here, and even less when Cody finds out what you know!"

Cody's eyes widened.

Mike was furious...it was bad enough he had screwed Tom pretty much under Cody's nose...but to come in and rub his nose in it?

"You're a first class bastard, Wade," Mike growled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cody, "Mikey, what does he mean? What do you know?"

Kevin felt really awkward and suddenly quite protective towards Mike.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Mike shut his eyes briefly.

"You might as well put him out his misery, Miz," Wade drawled, before turning on his heel and heading back towards the bar.

Instantly Cody rounded on Mike, eyes burning with anger.

"You better tell me, Mike," he said, voice low and trembling, his face taking on that 'Mount Rushmore' look again.

"Wade...and..." Mike trailed off...he could see the colour draining from Cody's handsome face as the brunette realised what he was about to say.

"Wade and, what, Mike?" choked Cody.

Kevin just stared.

"After the show, when I went to go fetch Lexie's bag," Mike said, "I saw him. Bent over a bench in the dressing room...Wade was fucking his ass."

"Who? Who was it Mikey?" Cody snarled, dreading the answer.

"T-Tom."

It was as though it all happened in slow motion. Kevin';s mouth dropped open. Cody's eyes filled with tears as his heart shattered into a million pieces. No. It couldn't be.

Mike didn't see the slap coming, but he expected it.

"YOU BASTARD, MIZANIN!" screamed Cody, face bright red, chest heaving in and out.

Mike could do nothing but stare at the heartbroken brunette. Cody's body began to shake with sobs, as the tall boy ran out of the bar before anyone else could see him...to know what had just happened. His feet thudded on the pavement as he just ran.

"Excuth me," he asked a passing woman, "Could you tell me where Ortheno's ith?"

His lisp was uncontrollable. He wanted to scream with frustration.

"You mean Orsino's? Back up that way!" the woman said, "Are you OK dear?"

"Thankth ma'am!" Cody gasped and hurried back along the street. He needed his Teddy. Teddy would know what to do. He would pay for their meal. Right now all he wanted was Teddy. Teddy. His...Cody stifled the howl that was threatening to escape his throat as he burst into the Italian restaurant, causing a few patrons to look at him in alarm. He rubbed his streaming eyes frantically before scanning the restaurant for the blonde. He spied him instantly.

"Sir, would you please wait to be seated!" said a waiter.

"I'm not thtaying!" Cody shot back.

He found the table.

"Teddy!" he sobbed.

Ted looked up from his half-eaten plate of pasta. He was about to erupt at whatever chump decided to intterupt him when he saw his best friend, looking utterly devastated.

"Coddles? What's up?"

Cody couldn't speak, he made to cover his mouth as more tears leaked out of his bloodshot blue eyes.

"I'm th-th-thorry to ruin your d-date!" he choked, "I'll pay..let me pay...will make it up!"

He fished his wallet out of his jeans pocket and threw some dollar bills onto the table.

Josh looked alarmed. What the hell was going on?

"Sorry baby, could you give me five minutes?" Ted said, leaning over to kiss Josh.

"Course," replied the commentator, taking in Cody's woebegone appearance.

"Men's room," hissed Ted.

Cody followed Ted silently towards the bathrooms, which luckily were empty. The minute they were inside, Ted grabbed his friend into a big hug.

"Hey! hey! C'mon, sssh, ssh!" soothed Ted, holding the broken brunette tightly, "What's happened? Is it your dad? Your mom? Dustin? Your sister?"

"NO TEDDY!" Cody cried out.

Ted had a gut feeling he knew what had happened. He'd seen Cody like this just once before...

"Tom." Ted whispered.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" wept Cody.

"What's he done to you?" Ted demanded, "He's done this to you...Coddles I'm not stupid."

Cody may well be a professional wrestler (with the tendency to act the queen in front of friends) but it didn't mean he wasn't allowed to be upset, right?

"He...he cheated on me Teddy."

"What the hell? Who with?"

"W-w-w..." Cody couldn't say it. It would make it real.

Ted was confused. Who did he know whose name started with a W? Hang on...no way.

"Wade?"

Cody gave a strangled sob.

"How did you find out?"

"Mike told me."

"When?"

"Just now."

"I'll kill him." Ted was fuming. Why the fuck had he not stayed true to his first impression? That kid was poison. Always was. Twenty-three and a sexual past dating back nine years? He was trouble from the off. How long had he been knocking off Barrett? Under their noses at every event?

Ted just held Cody silently.

* * *

><p>Tom was sat in his and Cody's hotel room, pacing the floor, still not fully realising just what he had done. What he had thrown away. All for a few minutes fun with a new body. Wade had been so rough with him in their match...his rough Manc accent on a par with Tom's...it had turned him on so much...he was so rugged and manly. And he could top Tom. He had wiped all thoughts of Cody from his mind as he sought Wade out and dropped his trunks for him. Once a backroom boy, always a backroom boy, he thought bitterly.<p>

He needed to talk to someone. He dialled.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ev."

"Oh hey flamehead? How's it going?"

"Shit."

"What's up?

"I cheated on Cody tonight."

Evan went silent for a moment.

"You stupid fuck!" he cried, "What the fuck for? Why?"

"I dunno!" whined Tom, "I dunno why I did it...I got carried away! He just said the right thing and touched me."

"And you couldn't fucking resist it, you fucking tramp!" snarled Evan, "Were you calling me for a shoulder to cry on? Because you picked the wrong sucker!"

And the high flyer hung up.

Tom was going mad. He had to talk to someone...someone who could give advice rather than tell him what he already knew he was. He pulled open the door and knocked on the opposite room, not caring who answered.

"Yeah bro?"

Zack.

Not the ideal person but hey, an ear is an ear, right?

"Hey, Matt," Tom used Zack's real name, "Zee. I need to talk to someone."

"Sure bro, come on in!" Zack said jovially.

Zack was the only superstar Tom knew who lived his character out of the ring as well as in it.

"Wanna brewski?" asked Zack.

"Anything," replied Tom.

"So, what up?" Zack said, handing Tom a beer, "You look kinda flushed, bro!"

Tom stared at his feet.

"Woah there bro, is it serious?"

The redhead nodded.

"Tell me everything then."

Tom quickly related the whole story.

"You're a total moron," Zack said, "And that's an understatement, bro. Where is Rhodes now then?"

"I don't know!" Tom cried.

"Hadn't you better go suck up to him?"

"Might be better I avoid him altogether," Tom said, "Thanks for nothing you stupid fucking lug."

And with a bitchy flick of his fringe the English high-flyer left the room.

* * *

><p>Mike had tried calling Cody about five times. No answer. He'd given up now, and realised what an idiot he'd been. Wade had played him like a violin and he'd fallen for it. Even Kevin was being very cool towards him as they silently returned to the hotel.<p>

So the last person Mike wanted to see as they made their way to the room was his now ex-friend, the guilty party.

Tom's greenish eyes widened as he clocked Mike standing right in front of him. Although they'd already had words at the arena, he gathered that Cody had found out by now, as Mike's face was like thunder and there was a red mark on his cheek that could only have come from a slap.

"You've got a fucking nerve showing your face here!" Mike spat.

"It's the corridor with ma room," Tom sneered.

"You don't care do you?" Mike snapped.

"RIght now, no," Tom said, "Bet you enjoyed telling him about it too, didn't you?" He said it to just shut Mike up.

Mike's face flushed a furious red and he wore a look just like he sometimes wore in the ring when the Miz got very angry.

"I'm not done with you yet!" he spat as he turned on his heel and stormed off down the corridor, followed closely by Kevin.

Tom realised he'd made a huge mistake by pissing Mike off. He was lashing out now because he knew he'd fucked up big time. He doubted Hunter would have time for him right now so he decided to go out and get absolutely fucking wasted. Right now he didn't care if they fired his arse tomorrow. He didn't however, bank on being confronted by a furious Ted in the lobby, flanked by Josh and of course, Cody, who looked so broken that Tom felt sick.

"MARTIN!" bellowed Ted.

Tom tried to ignore him.

"OI! MARTIN!" Ted shouted again.

"Teddy...leave it!" murmured Cody hoarsely.

Ted broke into a run and caught up with the young redhead before he escaped out of the hotel.

"Oh no," Ted drawled, "You ain't goin' nowhere, buddy!"

"Fuck off you stupid hick!" snarled Tom, "Got piss all to do wiv you."

"You don't scare me Cowboy," Ted said calmly, "I warned you. If you hurt Cody, I will hurt you."

"Oh yeah?" sneered Tom, "You gonna feed me to your fucking mutt?"

Tom could be nasty little bitch when he wanted to be. It had been a defense mechanism he'd developed back in his Canal Street days. The arrogance was wiped off his face when Ted socked him right in the mouth, splitting his lip. The youth fell on his arse, holding his mouth.

"What the hell's goin' on here?"

Randy, Stephen and Jay had arrived back from their night out. The Viper already was starting to guess what had happened. Why else would Ted have punched his friend?

"Coddles is having a fucking fit!" Ted gasped, "This filthy twink whore gave his ass to Wade Barrett tonight and he doesn't give a flying fuck!"

Instantly Randy's eyes narrowed and he looked just like he did when he went "to that place" on screen.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" he growled, quite frighteningly.

Stephen and Jay knew better than to hold Randy back and the two superstars quietly disappeared into the lobby.

"Piss off beardie," Tom spat, green eyes flashing defiantly, "Got nowt to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me if you hurt my boy!" Randy snarled, "We all warned you that if you dared hurt Cody there'd be consequences."

"You can't do fuck all! You'd be fired if you put me in hospital!" Tom replied.

He couldn't stop himself. He realised that by alienating every colleague he saw was making it worse for him, but he was so angry with himself, and hurting so much at what he'd done that he didn't care. Being exiled by the roster was less painful than being hated by Cody at any rate.

"Oh we won't," Randy said, and he grabbed Tom's red locks, pulling the kid to his feet before smashing his face against the brick wall of the hotel.

"We will let you off a beatdown if you apologise to Cody and try and win him back," Randy snarled into his ear, "Because fuck knows why, that kid loves you. But if you don't, or open that nasty mouth of yours again, then they'll be searching the whole country for your remains. Now get your skinny fucking ass into that hotel and make it up to Cody while I'm still feeling generous! Next time, there won't be anyone to save your sorry little ass."

Tom waited for the two men to disappear inside before creeping back in behind them. He padded across the lobby before going silently to the lifts.

* * *

><p>Cody was laying on Ted's bed in his boxers, freshly showered and reading one of his comics.<p>

"You sure it's OK to stay in here with you tonight, Teddy?" asked Cody.

"Josh said he was happy to stop in Gabriel's room tonight, stop worrying, Coddles." Ted grinned, "Besides, when's the last time we shared a room?"

"Legacy probably," Cody replied.

"Coddles, when you want to talk, I'm all ears," Ted replied, "You know I mean that right? And Randy is too."

"Sure, Teddy," Cody replied.

It was silent for a while in the room as Cody continued to read his comic, and Ted flicked through a fishing magazine. It was when Ted heard silent sniffling that he looked up again.

"What's up, Baby boy?" asked the blonde gently, "Spill. I'm not going anywhere."

"Am I a joke?" Cody sniffled.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Well it seems to be that way...I haven't been a face for fuck knows how long, most fangirls talk about me like I'm a cute little boy, and guys think I'm nothing more than just a bit of arm candy who they chuck in the trash when they get bored."

"Never think that, baby boy," Ted replied, "You're pretty, Coddles, no-one's gonna deny that. And you're a hot specimen...I should know that! You just met the wrong sort of guys. James and now Tom. Once a whore, always a whore. You'll meet Mr. Right one day, baby boy."

"But I wanted it to be Tom-Tom," Cody sniffled, "He had so much shit growing up, and he was so cute and hot."

"He was only 22 when you got together, remember when you were his age, Coddles?" Ted went on, "You used to fuck all those anonymous guys off gaydar and in clubs. What did he ever do for you? Did he ever take you anywhere? He didn't even like to hold your hand in public."

"You really think he was using me, Teddybear?" asked Cody, tears leaking down his face again.

"I hate to say it Coddles, and feel free to slap me, but yes."

"That's what I feel too," Cody murmured, "I'm gonna have to talk to Creative, we can't continue this storyline...I can't tag with him every show!"

"We'll do that as soon as possible, Baby boy, I promise," Ted said.

Cody began to sob. Ted got up from his chair and lay on the bed next to his best friend. Cody pulled him close and clung to him. Ted kissed his cheeks softly, trying to stop him crying.

"Sssh, baby boy, sssh," he whispered, nuzzling Cody's warm head softly.

Cody looked into his friend's eyes. Blue orbs met bluer orbs. And before he knew what he was doing, Cody was kissing Ted's lips. Urgently. Needily.

"Coddles! CODY! NO!" Ted cried, almost jumping off the bed.

"Am I not good enough for you either?" spat Cody, turning around to face the wall.

Ted sighed. Cody was confused and hurting. But he was not about to be a revenge fuck either.

"Coddles, I'm not going to cheat on Josh, and certainly not going to be a revenge fuck!" he said, "We'll both hate ourselves in the morning and two wrongs defintiely won't make a right!"

Cody was shaking with anguished sobs now.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby boy," Ted soothed, pulling the brunette close once more, "Just let it out, huh?"

The blonde didn't know how long he lay there, letting Cody pour his upset out.

"You need to apologise to Mike," Ted said.

"That fucking bitch told me about it!" spat Cody, "The fucking hoe is dead to me."

"And if he hadn't told you? And you saw Tom being fucked by Wade yourself? And Mike knew all along and didn't say? That be better?" Ted challenged.

Cody raised his hand before he realised who he was about to slap. He fell silent and looked away.

Ted was prepared to let that slide.

* * *

><p>"Well," said Hunter, as he cracked open a can of beer, "You've certainly been stupid, kid, I'll tell you that."<p>

"I know, don't keep telling me," groaned Tom, nursing his cut lip and gratefgully taking the can that his former mentor offered him.

"I'm not experts in this sort of shit," Hunter went on, "But even I could see that Rhodes was crazy about you? Why did you go to Barrett for? This doesn't leave this room...but don;t you think you were downgrading from a pretty boy to a monkey ?"

"It's not just about looks," Tom said, "It was just a stupid mistake. I hate him most of the time, it's just the storyline we had tonight got in me head a little bit more than I anticipated."

"Well Creative have got to re-write your current story," Hunter said, "We don't want domestics in the ring...not sure it would go down too well with some of the rednecks! What we can do is keep you out of tag matches and just keep pushing you as a singles competitor for the time being?"

"What do I do now?" Tom asked, taking a sip from his can of beer.

"I suggest you try and win him back!" Hunter said, "WOuld make your life easier because we simply cannot draft you to Raw...got too much else going at the moment. You've had a push at quite a young age, Thomas, and some of our older less prominent employees are aware of that."

Tom nodded silently. He knew the older former wrestler was right.

"And just one more thing," Hunter said, that goofy smile on his craggy face, "When are Mizanin and Kiley getting married?"

"They haven't decided yet."

* * *

><p>By now it was gone four in the morning, and Cody was still awake. He'd let Ted sleep as he didn't feel it was fair. He finally checked his phone for the first time in several hours. Not a single call from Tom. His heart sank. But there was about six missed calls from Mike.<p>

Cody's eyes filled with tears again. He was burning up with guilt at how he spoke to his friend. He silently crept out of bed and padded towards the door. Silently he crept along the corridor until he found the room that Mike and Kevin had managed to snatch at the last minute when they'd arrived. He dialled Mike.

"Hello?" came a sleepy reply.

"Hey Mikey."

"Coddles? What the fuck you doing calling me at this hour? I've been calling you all night!"

"I'm outside the door."

Mike hung up and within seconds had appeared at the door, dark blonde hair dishevelled, eyes squinting as he got used to the light. Cody noted he was naked...obviously Mike had forgotten this in his hurry to get to the door.

"Couldn't find your panties, hoebag?" Cody smiled softly.

"Come here." Mike held his arms out. Cody fell gratefully into them. Mike planted kisses on both his cheeks and hugged him tight.

"I'm SO fucking sorry...I wish I'd kept my mouth shut!" Mike sniffed.

"He made you say it...and you saved me from making an ass of myself."

"How do you mean?"

"I've been, or I was, planning to propose to him."

"Oh, Coddles!" That broke Mike's heart. He hugged his friend tighter if that was possible.

Cody gave a small wail as he sniffed heavily into Mike's sculpted shoulder.

"Where are you sleeping tonight, or rather, this morning?" asked Mike.

"Teddy's, Josh offered to go sleep in Gabriel's room...I've kept Teddy up all night."

"What do you mean?"

"Just talking, getting my head clear, that kinda stuff."

"I'm here for you baby, I know I caused this, but I;m here for you!" Mike said, clasping Cody's hand, "Best friends, right?"

"Best friends," Cody affirmed. It was childish but at least their friendship was repaired.

Cody just hoped that he could repair his relationship as well.

And he didn't know it yet, but before he settle down in his first empty bed for a long time, Tom was also hoping that he could salvage what he once had with Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...this was a development!<strong>

**Poor Coddles, I'm too mean to him really aren't I? I can't help it, he is a cutie, and occasionally cuties need to be broken to make them stronger.**

**Tom is a little shit, but honestly, he's not all bad. Don't write him off yet. Gave me some great platonic!Codiasi scenes to write though.**

**Poor Josh is once again demoted to spare part, I will find a good niche for him soon, and Evvy and Jake have been neglected criminally of late, I will find a space for them as well! All in good time.**

**Protective!Randy for Codeman is not an original interpretation I know but it's one that I love. (especially the fics that have Centon as "Poppa Randy and Momma John" = win!). Also, I only picked Wade because I thought the two Mancs should interact at some point...I do quite like Wade actually, just someone had to be 'other man' and I picked it to be him.**

**And couldn't write about the latest storylines without a scene with good old Trips!**

**Reviews reek of awesomeness, ta x**


	14. Trying To Forget

**Chapter 12 - Trying To Forget**

_Next installment, I initialyl wasn't sure of this twist in the tale but I'm sticking with it...another rare-pair coming up! Though this will be for just one night. _

_Coddles might be hurting and upset but he's still a twenty-something man...and they have needs..._

_This house show is made up for ease of writing._

_So without further ado, let's dive in._

* * *

><p><strong>**27 July 2011 - Rochester, NY**<strong>

Cody had not been to sleep all night, and he knew he should have because of course he was in tonight's house show. He had nipped to the store down the road in Philly at about six am and returned with about four tins of Relentless. Teddy was going to HATE him by the end of today!

They had touched down in Rochester, New York about an hour ago, and, Josh, being the selfless sweetheart he was, had offered to room with his fellow commentator Booker T so Ted and Cody could room together.

"You don't have to do this," Cody said, hugging Josh big.

"You need Teddy right now," Josh replied.

"So do you, Joshy!" Cody countered.

"I've got him all day!" Josh grinned, grabbing Ted's hand.

Cody took in the happy couple in front of him. He didn't even get jealous now he was single. Josh and Ted were so cute, and such sweet boys that he could still be happy for them. And because Cody cared a lot about other people's happiness. Josh looked even more like a little boy today, with knee-length nylon sports shorts, flip-flops and a black vest. And he looked great on the arm of the sunglasses and visor-clad Teddy.

"I'll see you boys later," Cody said.

"Will you be OK, Coddles?" asked Ted, hugging and kissing his friend.

"Fine, now shoo, Teddy, go be with your boyfriend," Cody smiled sadly, "Especially as he looks hot today!"

Josh blushed but smiled at him. Cody gave him a hug and a kiss just like he did to Teddy before walking out of the hotel lobby and into the street. It was strangely nice to be on his own. He thought he might do a bit of shopping. That ought to take his mind of the pain he was feeling.

He saw a nice-looking health food store and decided to head inside. As he browsed the shelves, pondering whether carob bars really were a decent alternative to chocolate candy bars, he caught sight of a familiar face down a canned food aisle. Short blonde hair, some blonde growth on his face. Mr Money In The Bank 2011, Daniel Bryan. And his most bitter on-screen rival.

Cody crept over to Daniel and pinched his bottom. It was nice and pert, Cody noted. The man jumped about a foot in the air.

"Cody! Fuck you scared the shit outta me!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry!" grinned Cody.

"You alone, where's Cowboy?" asked Daniel.

Cody's face fell at those words and Daniel instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing. He'd heard idle gossip on the plane ride here about the "golden couple of Smackdown splitting up" and "Cowboy's been riding some other horses" but he just dismissed it.

"Let me just pay for these and do you wanna meet for lunch?" Daniel asked.

"That'd be nice," Cody smiled warmly.

"There's a lovely vegan place here," Daniel said, "About a block or two away."

After Daniel had paid he led Cody across the busy streets of Rochester into a buzzing bistro. Cody had never tried vegan food before so this was new for him.

"What's good for a newbie?" he asked.

"They do some soya meatballs with spelt spaghetti if you're a bit weirded out by the menu," Daniel replied, "They get a lot of animal eaters in here!"

"I'll have that then!"

After they ordered, they talked quietly. Cody enjoying the older man's company. No hang-ups or strings. Just a nice friendly lunch with a co-worker and friend.

"Can I ask you what happened?" Daniel asked gently.

Cody looked into his glass of sugar-free grape soda, eyes glazing over with tears.

"Last night, after the taping, Mike found him and Wade." Cody mumbled, blinking back the tears.

"Cowboy and Wade? Wow. Guess it must be the English thing!" Daniel whistled softly.

"What's Barrett got that I haven't?" Cody spat bitterly. Daniel looked at him with sympathy. It was surprising to fans that Cody and Daniel got on - if you went by their on-screen capers. Cody liked Daniel a lot, and he found him interesting. Also he was also into comics as well, thought not as much as Cody.

"Don't upset yourself, Codeman," Daniel said, rubbing his arm, "Cowboy's obviously just a slut with low standards...and nuts. He must be to go off you."

Cody shuddered at that but gave Daniel a small smile. They promptly got bothered by a couple of fans who recognised them but apart from that it was a nice lunch. Cody had to admit that vegan food wasn't as freaky as he imagined.

"Would you like to look at the dessert menu sir?" asked the young waiter. He was very slim and a little punk rocker-ish. Had a very friendly smile and was extremely good-looking. Cody thought so anyway.

"Certainly," Daniel said, "Try the cheesecakes, they are amazing, you wouldn't think they were dairy-free."

Cody browsed...and was sold when he saw a white chocolate and strawberry. And he couldn't resist checking the ass of that hot waiter as he walked off.

Daniel smirked knowingly.

"What?" asked Cody.

"Hot piece of ass, isn;t he?" Daniel smiled.

Cody blushed.

"C'mon Codeman, you were drooling every time he came over!" chuckled Daniel.

The waiter returned with their desserts.

"Thanks," Cody fixed his blue eyes on the young man and shot him a charming smile.

"You're welcome, sir!" the waiter blushed slightly before departing.

"I'm outta luck," Cody remarked,

"Why's that, he's a hottie!" Daniel said.

"He's a bottom."

"How can you tell?"

"No top is that slim, or has a bubble ass like that."

"Well, you learn something new every day. I just assumed Cowboy was the catcher." Daniel said.

"I've only ever topped him a couple of times, I've always been a bottom," Cody replied, "Bry, are you gay?"

"Bi-curious, I can appreciate a good-looking man," Daniel replied, "Why do you ask?"

"No idea," Cody said, flashing his cheekiest grin at Daniel, resting his thumb on his bottom teeth.

Daniel smiled back...Cody was definitely flirting with him there.

* * *

><p>"That was an awesome match, Coddles!" Ted exclaimed, hugging his best friend as he returned backstage, sweaty but happy. Cody had taken on Big Zeke again and defeated the large man with ease...by stealing his ex-boyfriend's finisher and moonsaulting Zeke when he was standing.<p>

"Thank you Teddy!" Cody said.

"Get that mask off then, and get changed!" Teddy said, "A few of us are meeting for drinks."

"Who''s coming?" asked Cody.

"Just me, Josh and Daniel," Teddy winked at Cody.

"Oh, right," Cody blushed slightly, "Let me go get changed then!"

He disappeared to get changed. After a quick shower, he shimmed out of his black trunks and into a tight-fitting pair of Ralph Lauren jeans. He slipped on a fitted white button down and doused himself in cologne and bodyspray. He studied his reflection. He was a man on a mission.

When he located the bar, he spotted Josh sat on Ted's lap and Daniel at a table. He sauntered over, feeling the most confident he'd been all day.

"'Sup bitches!" he declared.

"Got you an appletini, Coddles," Ted said, "Because fuck knows why, you love those!"

"Thanks Teddy!" Cody beamed, taking a large gulp of the cocktail.

"You're certainly in a good mood!" Josh said, adjusting the shades on his head. Recently the commentator had vamped up his image...showing a lot more leg and arm than he used to...as soon as the shows were over, away came the suits he wore on-screen and on came skimpier fitted clothes.

The love of Ted DiBiase looked damn hot on Josh Mathews.

"I'm gonna go and get us some more drinks!" the commentator declared, getting to his feet, "Appletines all round sound OK?"

"Go on then!" Daniel said, shaking his head. Appletini's were the gayest drink ever. And he had never seen this side of the always-cheerful announcer before.

Ted was practically drooling as watched his boyfriend swagger to the bar, the shorts clinging tightly to his delicious ass.

"What the hell's happened to Mathews?" asked Daniel, "WHen did he get so...well..gay?"

"Since he became permanently attached to Teddy's dick?" Cody smiled sweetly. Ted aimed a kick at his best friend under the table.

"Is the whole WWE going gay?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows, "Who else is fucking that I don't know about? There was you and Cowboy, Ted and Mathews, Miz and Riley, and Swagger and Bourne!"

"Randy and Cena!" cut in Ted.

"Oh how could we forget!" smirked Daniel, "I remember when I was on Raw...always saw them with their tongues down each other's throats! How did you guys cope in the Legacy days?"

"We didn't get to meet people unless Poppa Randy and Momma John vetted them!" Ted said scornfully.

"Poppa Randy and Momma John?" scoffed Daniel, "Do I even want to know what that means?"

"They basically were our chaperones everywhere we went!" Cody pouted, "Said that because Teddy and me were young and pretty, that big nasty bears might want to tear our asses up!"

"That just made Coddles want it more...he likes big men!" Ted grinned at his brunette friend.

"Shut up bitch!" Cody snapped.

"And Coddles is back in the room!" Ted declared, "Do you know I've been waiting all day to hear those words?"

Cody poked his tongue out at him.

Josh returned, looking flushed and with a cheeky smile on his cute face as he placed four cocktails carefully on the table.

"Barman flirted with me...until I told him my big boyfriend would break his arms if he touched me!" he smiled, "Got them all on the house!"

He climbed back onto Ted's lap and stole a hungry kiss. Cody couldn't take his eyes off them...Josh had always been hot but the new, confident Josh was sex on legs. Cody didn't top for many men but he'd gladly bend the pretty announcer over and fuck him silly. He fixed his eyes on the kind-hearted vegan sat next to Ted. Daniel had been so nice to him today. And he was sexy too. Especially in the maroon button-down he was sporting tonight. And his Teddy looked so hot tonight too...in the company of three stunning examples of male beauty Cody was horny as fuck. He hadn't had any for a couple days...and hadn;t masturbated either. He wanted his ass filled tonight. He didn't care who by.

The night went on, the conversation between the four men got raunchier as more appletinis were downed...though Daniel and Teddy decided to return to beer, leaving the two queeny catchers (Cody and Josh) to drink the cocktails.

"So Cody!" Josh declared, pushing his stylish shades on top of his head, "I hear fans call you Colossus Rhodes?"

Ted snorted into his beer bottle. Daniel looked interested.

"Wanna compare, bitch?" Cody smirked.

"Bet I'm bigger than you!" Josh grinned.

Daniel looked shocked...he'd never experienced drunken Cody before...and even Teddy was surprised at how bold Josh was behaving now...but then again being sat on Ted DiBiase's lap would make any self-respecting gay more confident.

"Dare you!" Ted purred into his boyfriend's ear.

"Only if you don't mind, Teddy!" Josh smiled.

"You're turning me on fucking rotten!" Ted hissed into his ear.

Josh lowered the front of his shorts. Cody unzipped his fly.

Daniel couldn;t help but gawk. He;d had drinks with the ex-Priceless boys before but fucking hell...this was something new.

"Okay, Colossus, guess you deserved that one!" grinned Josh, "All that goes to waste because you like it up your ass!"

"You do as well, hoe!" giggled Cody, "And I bet Teddy keeps you satisfied."

"CODDLES!" Ted gasped, blushing.

"Well you always hit my G-spot!" Cody proclaimed.

Daniel spat beer through his nose at that. He was surprised that Josh didn't react. But then he must have already known. The thought of Ted doing Cody was hot. Mind you imagining pretty little Josh Mathews riding Ted like a slut was a hot thought as well. Daniel wondered if he would sate his bi-curiosity tonight.

It must have been the combo of beer and luminous green cocktails wot done it **(A/N: Sorry, strictly British gag! LOL)** but Daniel found himself edging ever closer to the gorgeous brunette.

"Cody," he purred.

Their foreheads touched and lips collided. Sparks sizzled as the two men made out right there, virtually out of nowhere.

"Fuck me!" Ted sighed, "DIdn't take him long."

"Fancy taking me to bed and fucking me through the mattress?" Josh purred, nuzzling Ted's neck.

"What about Coddles...anyway thought you were rooming with Booker?" Ted asked.

"He can wait, looks like Cody will be some place else tonight!" Josh said.

"Already there, baby," Ted growled, running his hand over the tent in the sports shorts Josh was wearing. Josh moaned wantonly.

The two men leapt to their feet and scurried out of the bar, both figuring that Cody and Daniel were too occupied to notice.

* * *

><p>Daniel struggled to swipe his keycard as he fought off an amorous and drunk Cody.<p>

"Wait a minute!" he chuckled.

"Danneee!" whined Cody.

FInally the pesky door opened and Daniel almost tripped over his feet as he staggered in.

Cody suddenly remembered something.

"Need to get something from my room!" he grinned. Namely condoms and lube. Daniel leapt into the room. Within two minutes Cody was back, bottle of lube in hand and condom in back pocket.

"About time!" Daniel purred and began to hungrily resume kissing Cody.

"Ohhhh...Danny!" moaned Cody as the vegan began to suck at his neck.

"Sure you want this?" asked Daniel, pausing.

"Take me Danny...I'm all yours!" mewed Cody into Daniel's ear.

Daniel's skin crackled with electricity at those words..he ripped off his shirt and began to unbutton Cody's.

"Take it off...all off!" whined Cody, "I need...I want you!"

Daniel happily obliged and kicked off his jeans, sneakers, boxers and even his white socks. (all vegan-friendly, obviously).

He turned his attention to Cody's jeans, stretched to breaking point. He slowly and tantalisingly unbuttoned them, pulling them down those gorgeously smooth legs. If Daniel was to be honest, it was Cody who had awakened his bicuriosity...those never-ending, smooth, silky, tanned legs of his were hotter than most of the Divas, even Kelly Kelly's.

Cody passed him the lube and lay back on the bed, spreading his legs, his boxers almost splitting with the strain he was putting them under.

"Take them off...with your fucking teeth!" he whined.

Daniel growled with virility at him, sending shivers down Cody's spine. Daniel wasn't a big lad but there was something so manly about him that drove Cody wild. The blonde bit into the waistband and gently but firmly ripped the boxers down Cody's legs. Wow, Cody was hung. Colossus indeed.

"Show me your dick!" whined Cody.

Cody could see how much Daniel packed into his trunks...and wanted it inside him. Daniel peeled off his boxers and squirted some lube onto his fingers. He wasn't a stranger to anal...he'd done women from behind in the past. He began to scissor Cody who moaned into his touch.

"Danny!" whined Cody again, "More, please...touch my G-spot!"

That was so hot. Daniel pushed further and touched that bundle of nerves inside the writhing brunette. Cody mewed with ecstasy.

"You have no idea how good I'm gonna make you feel, Rhodes!" growled Daniel. He was going to have his on-screen bitter rival begging for his dick by the end of tonight. He rolled the condom on and slicked himself up.

"Spread them!" he ordered.

Cody shook his head.

"Take me from behind!" he purred, turning onto all fours. He still didn't want to be done face-to-face...still hurt from Tom.

"You'll be begging for my dick!" growled Daniel, scissoring Cody.

"NO MORE TEASING!" moaned Cody, "Need you in me...NOW!"

Daniel used all his strength to lift the 223lb brunette up and he pushed inside, entering that pert, hot arse. He thrust hard, eliciting a screaming gasp from the younger man.

"DANNEEEE! More! Give it to me! HARDER!" screamed Cody.

"Fuck Codeman! Never knew you were such a screamer!" gasped Daniel.

"I can be louder if you want!" Cody shot him a naughty grin.

"Oh can you?" Daniel snarled, grabbing a fistful of the short brown hair and yanking Cody's head up as he thrust inside hard.

"YES DANNY! FUCK ME! HARDER! RIGHT THERE!" screamed Cody.

"Like that do ya Codeman? Like being rammed? Huh?" Daniel growled.

"Oh fuck yeaaah!" whined Cody.

Daniel continued to thrust in and out, getting off on the loud screams that continued to leave Cody's pouty lips. He could feel his stomach churning...he was getting there...God Cody was so tight.

"So fucking tight...gonna cum right inside your slutty whoreish ass!"

"THEN DO IT! FUCK ME!"

With an oh-so-masculine roar, Daniel drove to the hilt inside the tanned brunette as he came harder than he'd done for a long time.

"NNGH! NNNNNNNNNN! UH...FUUUUCK!" howled Cody as he finally came.

"Fucking hell Codeman, you gush like a fucking geyser!" remarked Daniel

Cody mewed loudly as he pulled Daniel into a hungry kiss. For his first fuck with a man Daniel was a sex god. It was the best shag Cody had had for a long time. He was better than Tom. But he wasn't Tom. Daniel was hot as fuck...but Cody didn't love him. Not like he loved the red-haired Manchester twink. Daniel finally pulled out. He peeled off the full condom and knotted it before tossing it aside.

"What did you think?" asked Cody, chest still heaving.

"Might hook up with guys more often," Daniel replied, "Just so you know the score Codeman, I'm not looking for a relationship. I know you're still heartbroken and you needed the stress relief."

"Thank you Danny," Cody replied, his blue eyes glazing over and he leaned towards Daniel for another kiss. But Daniel pulled away.

"No more kisses," Daniel said, "I don't want to mess with your head. You can stay the night, though, Josh is probably still fucking Ted."

Cody lay there silently for a bit, tears trickling down his handsome face. Daniel gently wrapped his arms around the broken brunette, kissing his back softly, whispering words of sympathy to him. Daniel knew Cody well enough how sensitive he could be, and although he didn't want to give him the wrong idea, there was no reason why he couldn't be a friend to the brunette.

And it didn't stop Cody from waking Daniel up in the night for another quick fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...thoughts on this one? I'm surprised these two aren't paired up more often actually - the love-hate thing would be a good one to do probably.<strong>

**I'm not sure every guy would be OK with being a revenge/stress-relief/rebound fuck but Daniel's a good sport!**

**I just got a random mental picture of Josh wearing quite gay clothes and looking casually hot and then I just rolled with it...I like the idea that he's become more happy in himself now he has Teddy :)**

**Reviews make my day xx**


	15. You Have One Hell Of A Mountain To Climb

**Chapter 13 - You Have One Hell Of A Mountain To Climb**

_I'm on a roll this week! This twist has been great for this fic, I've felt more creative than I have done in a while. And those WWE writers are helping me enormously...I've got muses coming out of my ears! _

_MAJOR Tom-bashing in this chapter, which will be great news for those who aren't so keen on the little twink ;)_

_Piles more of Miz/Riley fluff because I love writing it for them. No other reason, they are a just a very cute couple! And a good dose of kinky smut too._

_LONG chapter...think I got a little carried away!_

* * *

><p><strong>**1 Aug 2011 - Indianapolis, IN**<strong>

Michael Mizanin was sat in his hotel room, grizzling as he read his private messages on Twitter for the umpteenth time that evening.

_**DashingCowboyWWE: **__please Mike...I can't say sorry enough..._

_**DashingCowboyWWE: **__I dunno what I can do 2 make it up 2 u and every1. Plz reply._

Hidden amongst the piles of adoring fan mail were pleading tweets from Tom, begging to say sorry. Mike hadn't responded to any of them. His Facebook inbox also contained pleading messages.

"Stupid little fucking whore," he spat.

His fiance, Kevin Kiley, sighed in despair. He was also horrified at what the little British slut had done but it seemed to have affected Mike deeper than he first thought. Mike's aggressive performance on tonight's show, taking his anger out on his one-time crush JoMo was unscripted and Kevin was worried about his baby.

Mike hadn't moved from the bed since the show had wrapped. He was still in his ring gear and I'M AWESOME raglan. It had been almost a week since the most must-see superstar had discovered his former friend being drilled by Wade Barrett in the locker room, and he'd thrown himself into his media commitments for that week. He had refused sex and had stiffly declined Kevin's offer to take him out for dinner after the live shows. Kevin loved his Mikey but he didn't like how he was behaving. He needed his baby to talk to him. Whatever was simmering below the surface needed to be released.

Kevin was still wearing the open suit he'd worn in his segment with Dolph and Vickie tonight. Virtually the only words he;d got from Mike all night were how sexy Kevin looked in his suit. WHich was lovely to hear but didn't stop Kevin worrying.

Mike decided to respond at last.

_**mikethemiz: DashingCowboyWWE **__Uve got a nerve pleading wiv me. Go fuk urself whore. Msg me again n ur blocked. KThnxBYE._

His blue eyes sparkled with malice and he was breathing loudly through his nose...it was the Look. The one Miz sported before a Skull-Crushing Finale. Not good.

"Mikey." Kevin said softly.

"What?" spat Mike.

"Baby, talk to me?" Kevin tried, "I'm really worried about you."

"Then don't be, I'm fine." Mike said stiffly, still shaking.

"It;s been six days almost," Kevin replied.

"That cunt whore betrayed all of us to spread his fucking legs for Stuart fucking Bennett! Someone he doesn't even like!" snarled Mike.

"I know he was our friend, but it wasn't me or you he cheated on!" Kevin said.

"He lied to us. Nobody lies to me and gets away with it," Mike breathed, "I've been fucked around by too many club rats like him in the past. He's no better than the 110 pound twink sluts who throw themselves at you every time we try and go for a fucking drink!"

"I talked to Creative earlier today before the show," Kevin said, "I told them that you were feeling overworked and worried about botching your matches. Stephanie's agreed for us to have a couple of days vacation."

"But I've got my hosting job to do on MTV," Mike replied woodenly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it baby," Kevin said, "Tomorrow, we are having that vacation that we should have had last week."

Mike shook suddenly and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, champ, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna lose you Lexie, promise me there's nobody else?" wailed Mike suddenly, blue eyes leaking tears.

Now Kevin got why Mike had been so nippy this week...after Tom had convinced them both of his feelings for Cody he had lost his trust in people. But Kevin wasn't Tom. He wouldn't spread his legs for the first man that came his way.

"Is that why you've been, and forgive me baby, impossible to live with the last few days?" Kevin said, ruffling Mike's fauxhawk.

Mike shot him that familar bulldog-chewing-a-wasp look we all know and love before smiling warmly at his lover.

"Kiss me." he said.

Kevin did just that.

"Any reason you asked me to?" asked the younger man.

"No, just because," Mike smiled, laying back on the bed and opening his arms. Kevin cuddled him closely, even though he reeked of sweat from his match.

"Yeuch! Baby you need a shower!" Kevin said, breaking away.

"The bathtub in this hotel is huge!" Mike smiled.

Kevin read his mind and leapt to his feet. As the bath was running, Mike decided on a plan. He dialled a number on his Blackberry.

"Hello?" came that lisp Mike adored.

"Hey Coddles."

"Mikey! How are you baby?"

"OK, never mind me, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I have been! It's not as bad as you think!" Cody replied. He hadn't told Mike about his one-night-stand with Daniel Bryan yet.

"You've got the taping tomorrow night in Kentucky haven't you?"

"Yeah...Stephanie did offer me that night off!" Cody replied, "She said I've overworked myself. Don't wanan sit at home feeling sorry for myself."

"That woman knows more about us than she lets on really," Mike smiled, "Hey Coddles, baby? Would you like to come to LA tomorrow after the show and stay with me and Lexie? I'll cook!"

"That sounds wonderful," replied Cody, "Only if Lexie doesn't mind?"

"He'll have to cope!" Mike said, "I got to ask, hun, have you...spoken...to it...since?"

"Mikey, he's hurt me so much, but he is still a human with a name," Cody said, "You can say his name, y'know? He's sent me Facebook messages but apart from that, as he would say, nowt."

"You still love him don;t you?" Mike said shortly.

"You don't just stop loving someone, no matter how much of a bitch they are," Cody replied, sniffling, "But I love you more Mikey! I still hate that I slapped you."

"I deserved it," Mike said, "So where are you now?"

"At Teddy's ranch, he took me fishing today!" Cody gushed, "I caught a big snapper! He cooked it for me over a fire with some cajun spices...was ORGASMIC! And he bought me a new X-Men comic!"

Mike giggled and shook his head.

"Anywhoooo," continued Cody, "Shall I meet you at LA airport tomorrow night then? What time?"

"What's good for you?" Mike asked.

"First flight out after the show?"

"Awesome!"

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Get a new word please."

"Shut your maw, hoe."

"Shove a dick down yours, bitch."

Kevin had heard the whole conversation. He had hoped to have Mikey all to himself, but oh well. He didn't see anything wrong in helping Cody recover from his heartbreak. He began to undress out of his suit.

"You gonna take all my jobs away from me?" Mike said as he sauntered in, peeling off his sweat-soaked long-sleeve. He sighed with releif as he removed his reeking trunks, kickpads and boots, forgetting about the tape around his wrists.

Kevin climbed into the bath first. It was a generous size tub and could easily accommodate both men. Mike gently lowered himself betwen Kevin's shapely legs and moaned as the warm scented water washed over him and he felt that sculpted torso support his back and those arms wrap around him. He shut his eyes. He felt so loved and safe right now. In a hot bath, in his Lexie's arms.

Kevin failed to conceal his relief at the content Mike...this was the most relaxed the older man had been all week.

"Mmmmm..." moaned Mike, leaning into the solid comforting body of his man. Kevin held him close, gently kissing his fauxhawk.

"You'll never have to worry about me," Kevin whispered softly, "I love you so much Michael Mizanin."

Mike just let out a mew at his words. Kevin grabbed the small bottle of complementary shampoo from the side of the bath and began to massage it into Mike's hair **(A/N: No it's not a bizarre fetish of mine... just think it's a cute way of showing affection :)). **Mike just lay back and enjoyed being pampered.

After that the two men just lay there in the water, not really talking much but just being with each other. Mike had been questioning his own relationship because of Tom's slutty actions and he finally realised that all his suspicions these past six days had been totally unfounded. He wasn't going to lose his Lexie in this life, that was for sure. He turned his head around and looked at Kevin, whose eyes were shut. Mike allowed himself a small smile before turning back and shutting his eyes.

Eventually they had to break the peace, as the bubbles were going and they were in danger of looking like prunes. Mike let Kevin towel him dry before he padded across the room and into the King-size bed.

"I won't break, you know!" he commented as Kevin climbed in next to him slowly, taking care not to move him from his comfortable spot.

"I know!" Kevin smiled back, "I'm just making the most of you when you're just Mikey. No traces of the Miz."

"Thought it turned you on when I'm The Miz and I'm..."

Kevin silenced him with a kiss.

"If I hear the A-word once more tonight I will make you wear a ball gag for the whole time we're off work!" smirked Kevin.

"Just don't keep treating me like I'm made of glass or something," Mike said.

"Yeah I know!" Kevin said again, pulling the older man close, "You're just...precious that's all."

Mike felt his insides warm up and a big soppy smile appear on his face at those words.

Kevin felt his eyes prick with tears. And then he cussed himself for being such a sap. Even though Mike appreciated it. A lot.

A gentle heat was radiating from the warm mass of Mike in Kevin's arms as the older man's sculpted chest rose and fell as he softly slept.

"Night night my baby," whispered Kevin, "My Mikey."

He tried to ignore the worried thoughts that were currently flashing around his brain as he attempted to shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>Mike was shaken awake the next morning by the clatter of a tray.<p>

"Fuck!" hissed Kevin.

"Morning," Mike murmured sleepily, "Woss goin' on?"

"Supposed to be a surprise," grumbled Kevin, "Ordered us room service breakfast in bed."

"WHat's the occasion?" asked Mike, sitting up.

"Does there have to be one?" Kevin grinned, passing Mike the tray with two croissants and a coffee mug on. He'd even specified grape jelly which was Mike's favourite.

"Thank you baby," Mike replied, leaning in to kiss Kevin before diving in.

After a quiet breakfast, Mike decided to do his usual morning routine of checking his Facebook and Twitter. Another day, a few more thousand followers. He got a shock when he checked his Facebook, however.

Amidst the hundred teen girls clogging up the New Friend Requests, Mike was drawn to one in particular:

Luke 'dJcruShal' Martin wants to be your friend. Accept?

The picture was of a group of youths at some rave, the blonde at the centre was a bit harder-looking but resembled his brother enormously. The location said 'Salford' so Mike instantly knew whom this was.

"Who's that?" asked Kevin, looking over.

"Cowboy's little brother," Mike said, heart sinking, "Yeah, Coddles is a mutual friend!"

Mike had deleted Tom off his Facebook pretty swiftly. So why was the brat's brother adding him? Mike was about to hit ignore before Kevin spoke up.

"Don't be a bitch," his fiance said, "His brother might be a whore but it's not his fault. If you don't want to know at least message him."

"Shall I message all these ring rats personally as well?" Mike said petulantly, "I'll be here until lunchtime!"

"That's not what I meant, baby."

Huffing, Mike clicked the 'send message' link.

_Hi Luke,_

_I'm really sorry but I can't accept your friend request. Nothing personal dude, but your brother has really pissed me off with what he's done and I don't think its fair on you._

_Sorry again, have a good day,_

_The Miz (Michael G. Mizanin)_

Kevin exhaled sharply. That was bitchy even for Mike in full-on Miz mode.

It was only seconds before Mike got a reply.

_hey,_

_jst got ur msg...fnks 4 replyin 2 me, didnt fink ud evn notice me! wot did mi bro do? hvnt heard fm im in fukin ages...wots goin on? me mam kps askin._

_wuld lyk a reply plz._

Mike growled with annoyance. Sometimes he wished strangers would just leave him be! But being in the public eye especially if you're as ubiquitous as The Miz, it was part of the job.

_Luke, Luke, Luke,_

_U should be asking your bro but I'll put U out ur misery. Ur brother peddled his ass to Wade last week and broke my best friend's heart. He's a lying asshole. Would appreciate U not contacting me again. _

_Thanks._

_The Miz_

"Is there any reason you're being a total bitch to that kid?" Kevin demanded.

"Well he can fucking leave me alone!" Mike spat, "I don't want to hear from that English slut again, or his white trash family! Could barely read his reply!"

Kevin was surprised. Yeah, Tom was a selfish asshole but Mike wasn't being any better. Why was Mike being like this. Yes, Tom took Cody's heart and took a huge steaming dump on it. Yes, the floppy-haired twink had fed them a pack of lies to cover up what a white trash whore he was underneath. But it wasn't Mike he'd cheated on! If Cody had been like this then it would have been understandable.

Mike switched his Blackberry off and stomped into the shower, locking the door behind him.

By the time they checked out of the hotel and were driving to the airport, Mike and Kevin were hardly talking. Mike was still seething at the nerve of that little slut's brother daring to contact him, whilst Kevin was disgusted with Mike's attitude. He was behaving like a sulky teen. Kevin decided that he wasn't going to spend their days off fighting with his fiance over somebody else's slutty ass. He swerved the rental down a side street, where he spotted a little cafe.

"Lexie, we;'ll miss our fucking plane!" Mike grumbled. First words he'd said in the last hour.

"Tough," Kevin replied, "We're stopping here for a coffee first."

Mike huffed but undid his seatbelt. He donned a pair of dark sunglasses, to avoid being recognised. Kevin shook his head. He didn't bother opening Mike's door for him like he often did.

Mike slammed the passenger door shut and stomped behind Kevin into the cafe.

"Can we have two Americanos please, to drink in," Kevin said, smiling at the barista.

"Sure sir, any syrups or extras with those?"

"Yeah, can I have one with ginger in?" Kevin asked. Mike liked those. "And two cinnamon rolls?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Nine dollars fifty then."

The barista didn't seem to recognise them. But his colleague did.

"Hey Corey, do you know who you;ve just served?" hissed his colleague.

"No?"

"Alex Riley...and that's The Miz! Omigod!"

Mike groaned. Not now, please. A few of the patrons were gawping at him.

"You're not awesome, you're fucking awful," sneered a college-age boy behind him, "So overrated."

"And you're a nobody," Mike sneered back, just as viciously, "Who are you?"

The rude bastard obviously considered himself told. Mike was quite pleased with himself. If being friends with Cody taught him one thing, it was how to be bitchy properly and subtly.

Kevin made himself scarce as he awaited his coffees.

"Thanks," he said to the barista Corey, "Sorry..he's hungover."

"That's OK, don't always want to be bothered," smiled the young barista.

Kevin tipped him generously.

"C'mon you," he said to Mike, "Stop pouting otherwise the wind will change and you'll be stuck like that, and it won't be Awesome at all."

Mike stifled a giggle. His Lexie knew exactly when to break him out of a bad edged closer and planted a fat kiss on Kevin's lips, trying his best to show how sorry he was.

"Always thought you two were a pair of faggots!" snarled the college kid who'd mouthed off at Mike.

Mike just flipped him off and grabbed Kevin's hand.

"I'm sorry Lexie," he said, blue eyes shining with emotion. Kevin could see he meant it.

"It's OK," Kevin replied, sipping his drink, "Just talk to me. Let your anger out. Talk to Dr. Kiley, as Cody would say!"

"I dunno what I'd feel...how I'd cope if I walked in and saw you with your dick buried in some slut's ass...or riding some slut's dick." Mike said, "I think it would kill me."

He stared into his cup of coffee as a tear poured down his face.

"Hey! Don't let it upset you!" Kevin said.

"Just when his brother added me..." Mike began but he broke off. What actual reason did he really have for being such a bitch about the whole thing? He was a 30-year-old man. A butch professional wrestler. Not a middle-school girl.

"Admit it Mikey, you've been a bitch!" Kevin smiled wryly.

Mike's full lips were set in a Miz smirk and he brought a Converse-clad foot up, stroking up Kevin's leg.

"You want me to make it up to you, right here?" he hissed out the corner of his mouth.

"Meet you in the bathroom in five!" Kevin grinned, downing his coffee and heading into the bathroom.

Mike's jeans were straining now and his mouth was dry. Public sex. Hot. He smirked at Kevin. When about a minute had passed, he got to his feet and scampered into the bathroom.

Kevin pounced on his boy the moment he stepped inside the single toilet. Would have to be quick as there will be someone waiting before long. Kevin's mouth captured Mike's in a searing kiss, tongues scrapping for dominance. Mike couldn't undo his jeans quick enough. Soon they and his Armani boxers were pooled at his feet and he bent over eagerly.

"You're such a power bottom!" commented Kevin.

"And you love it!" purred Mike.

"Lube?"

"Haven't got any. Need you in me. NOW."

"I'm not hurting you Mikey. I told you..."

"Lexie...if you don't fuck me in the next twenty seconds I will throw you down onto this floor, mount you and take what I fucking want! And I'll leave the door open so everyone in this coffee house can watch!"

Kevin spat on his hand and attempted to scissor Mike.

"Fourteen, thirteen, time's running out..." Mike said in a singsong voice.

SMACK!

Kevin spanked Mike hard.

"Bad boy!" he growled, "I'm in control, Miz, and just you remember that!"

Mike whined and pushed his bottom further out. He loved it when Kevin got rough.

"Again...spank me again!" he moaned.

THWACK!

"Harder! I want to hurt."

THWAACK!

Kevin took aim and roughly entered. Mike hissed as the pain shot through his body...maybe he should have allowed Kevin to lube him more. But when Kevin's considerably large dick touched Mike's prostate..he forgot all about it.

Kevin was in heaven...,Mike was tighter than ever today. He was probably clenching again but Kevin wasn't about to complain. He massaged the soft tanned globes of flesh. If he had to choose, Mike's arse was his favourite part of his lover...second to that adorable face of course. He began to take urgent, fast strokes, making sure to hit Mike's G-spot every time. Mike was mewling and whining loudly.

"Ssssh!" hissed Kevin. "Quiet!"

Mike screamed in response.

"Okay, scream the house down!" Kevin conceded, thrusting in hard.

"Give it to me Lexie. Make me fucking fly!" Mike groaned, delirious with the pleasure and the thrill of doing it so publicly.

Kevin picked up the pace, Mike bucking backwards to meet his thrusts. He was such a whore for Alex Riley's dick. But that was OK because they were engaged, doncha know? And it didn't hurt that no man could even match Riley's talent for fucking.

"OH YEAH! FUCKING DO ME LEXIE!" squealed Mike, eyes rolling back in his head.

"You want it slut? Hard?" growled Kevin, driving to the hilt.

"NNNYEAAA!" Mike whined incoherently, delirous at the pleasure his fiance could always give him...his legs were boiling up inside...he felt them buckle as he reached boiling point...sparks flew from deep inside of him. He screamed shrilly as he erupted copiously all over the dirty tiled floor of the cafe bathroom.

Kevin grunted primally as he sprayed Mike's insides white.

Mike fell agaisnt his lover, turning for a needy, hungry kiss.

"I love you!" he gasped, "So fucking much. It hurts."

"Because you wouldn't let me lube you!" Kevin hissed, holding him close.

"No...I..."

"Sssshhh!" purred Kevin, wrapping his arms tightly around his warm boy, "It's alright baby, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Mike mewed happily, lost in the moment. Forgetting that they were in a public toilet like a pair of dirty homos.

"Baby," Kevin said, "Hate to kill this, but you might wanna pull your pants up. You look like a twink whore at the moment."

Mike didn't need telling twice.

"Baby," Kevin said again.

"What."

"You're bleeding."

Mike paled. He knew he should have been more careful.

"It's OK," Kevin said, dressing himself and running to the sink, wetting some paper towels, "We'll go to the drugstore and I'll take care of this for you."

Mike was mortified. Cody would tear him up when he found out about this! He allowed Kevin to tend to his embarrassing wound. He hissed as the cold water stung him but Kevin was so gentle.

"I don't wanna go to the STI clinic!" he murmured.

"Well no-ones fucked your ass but me for the last year!" Kevin said good-naturedly, "Besides we get tested every few months don't we? Stop worrying youself baby."

After he was satisfied that his man was cleaned up, Kevin unlocked the toilet door, signalling Mike to wait a minute before following him out. As he wandered back across the cafe, he noted an 'Out Of Order' sign had been placed on the door. The barista, Corey, who';d served him, caught his eye and tipped him a wink.

"Sounds like you had fun!" he mouthed.

Kevin blushed but mouthed "thanks" back.

After a quick trip to the pharmacy they were finally en route to the airport.

Several hours later, and by now it was late afternoon, they were relaxing by Mike's pool. Mike was sat in the comfortable lounger whilst Kevin swum around it. He was still in a little pain from their exuberant session this morning and the antiseptic had stung like a bitch. And he was going to have to entertain Cody tonight and the next day!

* * *

><p><strong>**2 August 2011, University Of Kentucky**<strong>

Cody arrived at the arena alone for the first time in ages. He was quite relived he only had a bit of gobbing off on the mic to do tonight, so he made sure he packed one of his better suits. He wanted to show that nasty little bitch of an ex-boyfriend that he wasn't going down easily.

His phone buzzed.

_Good luck 2night hun. Be strong. Dnt let him get 2 u. xxLayxx_

Always counted on his closest girl friend to say the right thing. He quickly tapped a response.

_Fank u hun. Take it easy. Get sum B&Js in! CR xxx_

Cody was so grateful that he had the support of such awesome friends. Layla, Teddy, Randy, and of course his number one bitch, Mike. Tom had no-one. Cody knew that WWE were getting close to releasing some of the plodding mid-carders this week and he wondered if Tom was for the chop as well.

Cody located his dressing room and silently began to change into his suit, sans mask. Didn't need that sweaty thing on until 6:30 at the latest. Got a few hours yet. No matches to practice so he was a free man until then. He called Teddy, who was already there and was sat in the cafeteria.

Cody made his way over to catering.

"Coddles!" came a shout and he saw Teddy waving him over. He was sat with his boyfriend. When the young brunette approached the table, Teddy got to his feet and held his arms out.

"Come here, you!" he said, giving his friend a great big hug, "How was your trip over here?"

"Meh, lonely," Cody murmured, into Teddy's comforting shoulder.

"Never mind, you're here with me now!" Ted replied, "Got you one of those greasy cheeseburgers, fuck knows but you like them!"

"Love you Teddy!" Cody beamed, sitting down and taking the paper plate gratefully.

"Bitch, keep your paws off my man!" Josh Mathews giggled.

"Hey Josh!" Cody got to his feet and hugged the petite announcer, who seemed to be looking hotter by the day. He was wearing those oh-so-cute glasses he wore on Raw this week, and a red sleeveless that showed his toned frame off to perfection. No wonder Ted looked a little flushed. Josh also had a cute beated choker on.

"All dressed up a bit soon, aren't we, Coddles?" Ted said.

"Saved myself a job for later, don't have a match!" Cody said, taking a large bite out of his cheeseburger, "Oh yay! You got me some fry sauce!"

"Bleeargh!" Josh made a face, "That stuff's gross. If there's one thing I've learned about you recently Cody, you have some weird tastes in food! Like, who still eats Boo-berry cereal these days?"

"Jealous you might spoil your figure, hoe?" Cody smirked.

"Coddles, some bad news," Ted said, "Unfortunately, IT's here. It has a dark match with some jobber, Pat Silva or something."

"You're as bad as Mike," Cody said, "Teddy, stop it. He hurt me but he's still a person. Don't call him an it."

"Why don't you go talk to him?" asked Ted.

Cody's blue eyes flashed.

"Got fuck all to say to him!" he spat.

"Well you better think up something, because he's headed over here," Ted said, a hard glare on his face as the redhead gingerly walked over with a sandwich in his hand.

"Codeh?"

Oh God, that accent...Cody still adored it even though he hated what the twink had done to him.

"What?"

"Ya got a minute?"

"Got _nowt_ to say to you," Cody snarled, deliberately mocking the young Brit's accent.

"So do us a favour, Martin, take a fucking walk back to England. Nobody wants you here!" Ted snarled, his blue eyes icy and uncaring.

"Wasn't talking to you, so shut it you trust fund twat," Tom spat, "I was talking to Cody."

Ted lunged but Josh held him down. The commentator was fixing the young high-flier with an unreadable expression.

Cody got to his feet. Ted made to stop him but Cody brushed him away.

"You got one minute max," he said to Tom, "So say your speech and get the fuck away from me."

"Dunno why I shitting bother," muttered Tom, "You fucking yanks are like fucking sheep."

"Okay, time's up, Cowboy," Cody said, his face carrying that 'Mount Rushmore' look again, "Someday you'll pull that cheaply dyed head out of your ass and realise what you've done to me. Still, look on the bright side. At least you've got all the time in the world to hump your precious classic car."

And with that parting shot, Cody turned on his heel and marched back to the table, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his face from his sad blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>**3 August 2011, Los Angeles, CA**<strong>

Cody's flight to LA finally touched down at five in the morning. He had slept most of the way so he didn't get so jet lagged. Didn't want to waste Mike's time after he'd invited him into his home. Cody really fancied a white chocolate mocha with whipped cream, he knew that. But unfortunately, he was in LA. Celeb hunters will be lurking. Obviously if Brad or Angelina were lurking then he'd be cast aside, but just in case..Cody reached into his bag and pulled out his mask. He would stay in character until he was on the road to Mike's house. This early in the morning, there can't be many ring rats here. He felt sorry for the poor barista who'd serve him.

"Hey RHodes! Over here!" came a voice. Pap. With camera. Cody roughly pushed the camera away, making a big show of hiding his face. Maybe he should get his paper bags out as well! He broke into a run. Today wasn't about work...the last thing on his mind. All he wanted was one of his favourite mochas. Thankfully, he'd spotted a Starbucks. A few people stared at him as he queued up, the mask obviously a bit of a talking point. Even for those who weren't WWE fans, a man with a clear plastic mask over his face wasn't an everyday sight.

"What happened to your face mister?" asked a little girl.

"It's really hurt," Cody said, putting on his soothsayer-style voice he used on screen.

He was next in line. The barista smiled at him.

"White chocolate mocha with whipped cream and make it quick," Cody drawled, determined to stay in character, "And put this paper bag on your hideous face while you make it!"

He slipped twenty dollars inside the bag and autographed it before doing so, just so his mocha didn't get spat in. When he'd got his beloved sickly-sweet dessert in a paper cup, he took a huge gulp, getting whipped cream all over the nose of the mask. He stepped into the early morning sunshine. He took a seat on a bench and pulled off the mask. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't Cody Rhodes now until the next show. He was simple Cody Runnels again, thankfully. He pulled his cigarettes out of his bag and sparked one up. Since losing Tom his habit had got worse. He'd even switched to Marlboro because they reminded him of his English muffin. He was still in love with the little twink no matter how much he hurt or his friends hated him. Despite his harsh words when Tom tried to talk to him..Cody still loved him. Teddy had been so amazing last night but it wasn;t the same. He decided not to go back to Bryan Danielson for another no-strings fuck. If he went back again he'd end up falling in love. Daniel was very good in bed, though. Especially for his first time with a man. Either that or Cody was just a very easy lay. He decided to phone Mike, hoping that the older man would be up.

"Sup, hoe?" Mike sounded cheerful at least.

"I'm on your turf bitch, just waiting for my cab," Cody said, "Will you two be decent when I get there?"

"Lexe's just jizzed over my ass cheeks so I think we'll be fine!" Mike cackled, earning a smack from his man.

"Expect nothing less from a power bitch like you Mizanin," giggled Cody, "Clean yourself up and prepare for my arrival, bitch."

"Who made you head bitch in charge?" Mike shot back.

"My hole is tighter than yours!" Cody replied, "Smell ya in an hour, bitch."

"Make it quick, hoe."

Cody hung up. It was never to early for queeny banter. He hailed a taxi. After giving Mike's address, Cody was on his way to some long-overdue R&R.

Mike was bustling around the kitchen, getting some ingredients together to cook a breakfats for their guest. Of course, it was their home now not just Mike's.

"Slow down baby!" chuckled Kevin, as Mike opened all the cupboards, "What ya planning on cooking?"

"Huevos Rancheros sound good?" grinned Mike, "Could you be a dear and chop a bell pepper up for me?"

"Want a pink apron as well, Martha?" smirked Kevin, earning a thump on the arm from the older man. Mike was so adorable when he was in hausfrau mode. Camp as hell, but adorable.

"Good job Coddles is taking his time," Mike remarked, frying onions in a pan, "Longer a mole takes, the tastier it is!"

"He was the wrong superstar to go onto the Food Network!" Kevin chuckled as he chopped up the shiny red fruit, "You so should have gone on it, you could present your own show!"

"Yeah, let me just clear a space amongst all my MTV commitments!" Mike scoffed as he began throwing spices into the pan. It was barely six and he was cooking. Not often this happened.

"Want your peppers yet?" asked Kevin.

"Not yet, could you cut up some chiles for me, baby? Thanks!" Mike was busy opening a tin.

"Not too hot, not at this hour!" Kevin said, "Do you need the garlic paste?"

Kevin just sat and watched as Mike continued to cook, frying chicken in one pan and stirring the sauce with the other. Only his man could get away with all this at this time in the morning! Well if Mike had to go without sex for a few days then he needed somewhere to release his energy. He looked so cute at the stove in just his boxers and red apron. In fact he looked delicious and Kevin was having a hard time taking his eyes off Mike's ass in the tight black boxers he was wearing. He covered both the pans and turned the gas down.

"Want some coffee, baby?" he asked, washing his hands at the sink, "Just gotta leave them to cook now!"

"Whatever you want, hun," Kevin smiled. God Mike was so cute. It was looking like domestic bliss already for these two. Mike set the coffee pot on before sitting in Kevin;s lap at the dining table.

"Been waiting for me, have we?" he purred, chastely kissing his fiance on the lips.

"Stop teasing, you!" Kevin pouted.

"Like some relief?" grinned Mike, sinking to his knees. So far they'd already engaged in heavy foreplay this morning (Mike had told the truth in his conversation with Cody!) but this wasn't cutting it for either of them. The older man pulled the younger's boxers around his knnes and began to suck eagerly. Didn't take long before he happily swallowed everything Kevin gave him.

"Better check your chicken isn't burning!" Kevin said, as Mike leaned over him for a big kiss.

At that point a loud knock sounded at the door. Mike sighed and went to answer it. Even though this was the reason they'd been up so early, and he was prancing around like Martha Stewart with a fauxhawk. He pulled open the door and saw his brunette friend.

"Hey Coddles!" he beamed and pulled the young man into a big hug, "How was your flight."

"Hell," Cody complained, "Had to wear my mask at the airport."

"Never mind, c'mon in, hope your hungry!" grinned Mike as he pulled his friend into the house. Cody followed The Miz into the kitchen...the house smelt delicious...wonder what Mike was cooking?

"Hey Cody!" Kevin smiled at him, also hugging him, "How you doing? Good show last night?"

"Alright thanks," Cody replied, "Thank you both so much, really appreciate some time away from them for a bit."

"By them,...you mean_ it_." Mike spat.

"Mikey, I told you on Monday, say his name, don't sink to his level," Cody said firmly.

"His brother tried add me on Facebook yesterday," Mike said, before he could stop himself, "That little slut's fucking white trash family have nothing to do with me. Probably made the kid do it so he could worm his way back in."

"Luke added you?" Cody questioned. "Why the fuck?"

"God only knows," Mike said, cracking eggs into a third pan he'd put on the stove, "Lexie? Baby? Could you be a sweetheart and toast three tortillas for me? Thaaaanks!"

Kevin shook his head, smiling to himself as he placed three corn tortillas in the broiler/grill.

"How'd you like your eggs, Coddles?" asked Mike.

"Over-easy, thanks."

"Typical!"

Soon, however, the three men were diving in.

"Okay Alex, can I take Mikey back to Marietta with me?" Cody declared, "Because this is ORGASMIC!"

"Just buy a cookbook, Coddles," Mike grinned.

"Why when you can do it for me, bitch!" Cody grinned, shoving a large mouthful in.

"He's right though baby, this is stunning!" Kevin grinned.

"Awww, course, you've moved in together now!" Cody beamed, "How's it going? You christened the sofa yet, hoes?"

"Not yet," Mike grinned, "We've had to lay off each other for a couple of days..."

Kevin burned.

"Mikey...not while we're eating!" he groaned.

"TELL ME!" Cody looked like a hyperactive bunny, "Now."

"When we were on our way to the airport yesterday," Mike went on, "Stopped off in a cafe in Indianapolis, and we fucked in the bathroom. Without lube."

Cody winced and guessed what was coming next..

"You torn yourself, have you bitch?" he smirked, "That why you'r being the domestic goddess, all that heat to let out?"

"Least I've had my pussy filled, hoebag!" Mike shot back.

"Ah!" Cody grinned broader than ever, "Got something to tell you. Already had my first dick since the uncut slut gave his sloppy cunt to Barett."

Kevin really wanted to cover his ears and go "la-la-la!" loudly...2 days of X-rated gay banter was more than enough for one man to take.

"What was that about sinking to his level?" he asked. Cody and Mike seemed to have forgotten he was there. In the past, Tom would go for a cigarette and he'd stand with him. Obviously, since then...

"Who's been poking your hole then, hoe?" Mike asked.

Cody smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Daniel Bryan."

"Sleeping with the enemy are we hoe?"

"He wasn't as big as the British slut but he managed to hit my spot," Cody proclaimed, "It's been a long time since I had a big boy inside me."

"Size queen."

"You can talk! I hear Alex packs a torpedo between his legs. When you fart the whole world can smell lube!"

"Jealous are we hoe?"

"D'ah."

Kevin excused himself. Put Mike and Cody in the same room and it was like two filthy-mouthed twink rats who happened to look like wrestlers took their place!

"Fancy a dip in the pool?" Mike said, stacking up the plates and cutlery and taking them to the dishwasher.

"I've only got my wrestling trunks," Cody said.

"They'll do, they can dry off, unless you want to skinny dip, hoe!" Mike grinned.

"Don't let Alex get naked, I might just mount him!" Cody sniggered.

"You do that and I'll cut your face up!" Mike spat.

Cody';s eyes widened. He was only joking. Mike saw the hurt look on his face.

"Oh fuck...babe I'm sorry!" Mike said, "Course you were kidding. Sorry. After what happened to you I've been feeling really insecure. I've been such a bitch to Lexie as well."

"What you got to feel insecure about?" asked Cody, "Alex is absolutely nuts about you...and you would die for him. Can see it in your eyes, sweetie. And in his."

"Coddles, talk to me," Mike said, "If you wanna cry or have a bitch about that...worthless whore, I'm here."

"You're as bad as Teddy!" Cody said, a small smile on his face, "I'm OK, honestly."

"I remember what you went through with James when you were still on Raw," Mike said, "Come have a swim, you must be feeling so gross after your flight."

"That'd be nice," Cody smiled warmly.

"See you by the pool then, babe."

Mike pecked his friend's cheek before heading upstairs to slip into some speedos. He was going to make it his mission to give his fiance a perpetual boner until he'd healed up a bit. Mike Mizanin could be a massive tease when he wanted to be. He located Kevin enjoying a beer (was never too early for a beer as far as Kevin was concerned.) beside the pool. It was barely 7am.

"Bit early to be drinking, Lexie," beamed Mike as he sat next to his man, kissing his cheek.

"You drove me to this!" Kevin pouted, "Can't you and Cody ever tone down the..queeniness...everytime you get together?"

"Nope!" Mike poked his tongue out and bent over in front Kevin, stretching, making sure the sparkly blue speedos (the gayest item of clothing he owned) were pulled tight over his enviably pert arse. Kevin boned up instantly...Mike was teasing him. And he knew it.

"You should have a go at moonsaulting," Kevin said, "If I can do it, you must be able to! Even Ted DiBiase's been doing them at house shows now!"

"Why would I want to do the finisher of that SLUT?" spat Mike.

"Because he didn't originate the move and you'd look hot doing it?" Kevin reasoned, "Besides, Cody can do it too!"

"OK," Mike said, "If I break my neck, you're responsible."

He crouched by the pool. He jumped up and just managed to flip his body over before he fell in with a splash. His head broke the surface, as he snorted. Water had gone straight up his nose.

"Bleaucrgh!" he coughed, but was already climbing out.

Cody came out at that point, sunglasses on and his skimpy black ring trunks. He looked hotter than ever...those neverending legs were a sight for sore eyes. He shimmied over and flopped next to Kevin.

"Hey Alex!" he grinned, crossing one leg over the other. He had brought a comic out with him, "Oooh what's Mikey up to?"

"Trying to moonsault," chuckled Kevin, "Bless."

"Watch a pro, bitch," Cody said, removing his glasses, "Look after my X-Men please, Alex..it's a rare edition."

He sauntered to the poolside and performed a graceful backlip straight into the water.

"No need to show off, hoe!" Mike said as Cody's dark head rose to the surface. The older brunette stood at the side of the pool. He jumped higher this time...and managed to back flip properly before hitting the water.

Cody whooped and clapped.

"See? Not hard is it? Now you gotta do it on Friday!" he said.

* * *

><p>Mike, Cody and Kevin had been sat beside the pool with some beers for a while now. It was a balmy California summer evening and they'd had an eventful day. Mike had treated them to lunch at a very exclusive restaurant, and then taken Cody clothes shopping. Kevin had gone to the gym whilst the two friends spent some time together. Partly because the bitchy banter was too much for one man to deal with. And partly because selective amounts of space he and Mike had from each other was one of the many reasons why they were rock solid as a couple. Mike had covered him with big kisses when he'd returned, however.<p>

Cody had talked a little about how he felt at Mike's repeated prodding, but didn't want to spill everything. No matter how many white mochas were bought for him by Mike.

The day had been rounded off by another lovely dinner...Mike had once again cooked, this time some delicious paella. Proper stuff too. Cody knew what a lucky bastard Kevin was, Mike was the perfect boyfriend. Gorgeous, sexy, an awesome cook, sweet, selfless, sensitive, a fantastic ring performer, and of course, an absolute spitfire in bed. Tom had had many of those qualities...but not all of them. According to Cody anyway.

"Mikey, you sure you don't wanna move to Marietta with me and do all my cooking?" Cody asked, sipping his beer.

"Not sure Lexie would like that!" Mike smiled.

"Can't thank you enough for today," the young brunette replied, giving a huge yawn, "I know it's not late but I'm gonna turn in. Been up all night and caffeine ain';t gonna cut it anymore."

"Okay hun, sleep tight," Mike smiled, getting to his feet and giving his friend a big hug, "Call me in the night if you need anything!"

Cody smiled warmly before heading inside and up to the spare room, which had been made up for him.

Mike was awoken in the night by something, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Disorientated by sleep, he scrabbled around, trying to find the light and make sense of what was going on.

It was coming from the spare room. It sounded like sobbing. Full-on crying. Mike managed to find the light and kick it on. He needed to find some sweatpants.

Kevins tirred.

"wossat?" he groaned, still half-asleep.

"Baby, go back to sleep, I got it," Mike said, kissing his fiance's cheek. He eased his naked body out of the bed and over to the closet. He found a pair of worn grey sweatpants and turned the light off. He padded out the room, across the hall and towards the spare room. The hoarse sobs were heartbreaking to hear. He gently pushed the door open.

Cody was hugging the pillow, his dark head buried in it and his tanned body was shaking with ratchety sobs. He was breaking down, and had been for a while by the looks of it.

"Hey!" Mike said, sitting on the bed, "C'mon, what's the matter?"

You fucking dumbass, Mizanin! Mike thought angrily.

Cody sat up when he realised Mike was there and fell into his friend's arms. He was delirious virtually. He'd been turning the whole situation over and over in his mind, analyisng his whole relationship...and in the end he just couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Why did he always get hurt? What was it he did wrong? Why couldn't he have been like his brother. Why did he always attract bastards? All he wanted was a nice man. Nothing more.

"M-m-mikey," Cody sobbed.

"Talk to me, I ain't goin' anywere," Mike said fiercely.

Mike just listened as Cody voiced all his doubts and thoughts, making 'mm-hmm' noises at the right moments, but just letting Cody talk. The more he talked, the calmer he became. Finally the brunette wore himself out and was sleeping contentedly on Mike's shoulder. The older man deftly began to move Cody back into bed, prising those tanned, muscular arms from around him and pulling the blanket over the Georgian.

Yawning, Mike padded back to comforting warmth of his lover's arms and their soon-to-be-marital bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww poor Coddles :'( Not really eventful but I just wanted some fluff and dirty smut, plus some more MikeCody '**_**bitch/hoe' **_**moments which have been lacking of late. Coddles is coping with the split on the surface but obvious inside of course, he's still really hurting. Poor baby :(**

**Poor Alex is on his own now! Stuck with a pair of shameless loudmouthed bottoms with no support! And minx!Mike hadn't made an appearance for a while...but in a cafe bathroom...what a hussy.**

**Reviews = Awesomeness :D x**


	16. I'd Sooner Die Than Let Anyone Hurt You

**Chapter 14 - I'd Sooner Die Than Let Anyone Hurt You**

_We're getting closer to the end of The Most Must-See Sequel now because it has become a trifle long! I assure you there's still loads more to come from this fertile universe. But at 71,000 words and counting this sequel has to come to an end shortly...to make way for Part III!_

_Nothing new here...just some lovely Miz/Riley smut for your enjoyment...remember Mizzie has had to go a week without a good seeing-to from his fiance...no wonder he was getting frustrated on Raw! XD_

_**WARNING**: Smut and light drug use._

_Spoilers as usual for those who've not seen this week's Raw._

* * *

><p><strong>**Raw 8 August 2011, San Jose, CA**<strong>

Kevin Kiley marched backstage, Vickie Guerrero's hellish banshee-like shrieks still ringing in his ears. He knew that she was booked to do that so Nick (Dolph) wouldn't worsen his injury but still...that woman didn't half know how to scream. He was feeling pleased with himself. Even with a shortened match he still won. Was still getting his push. And he didn't have to beat the love of his life up every week to do so.

"Mikey!" he called. He was looking forward to seeing his man...it was their first full week as a couple living together, even though they'd been on the road most of this week. And when they had been home, Cody had stayed as a guest.

"Beth? You seen Mikey?" he asked, spotting the fearsome blonde girl exiting a dressing room.

"Think he's gone to catering," Beth replied, smiling knowingly.

"'Kay, thanks!" Kevin said, "By the way, great match tonight!"

"Thanks! Surprised you can still hear after that harpy got in your face!" smirked Beth, "Catch you later...oh Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"When is the wedding? Seriously guys, you engaged or not? I need to find an outfit."

"Just choose something that's _pin up strong_!" smirked Kevin.

He finally made his way into the catering. He was surpised they were still serving food whilst the show was out.

"Lexie!" came that sweet voice that never failed to warm Kevin from the inside out. He grinned as his fiance bowled over and hugged him. He stank of sweat from his match with Kofi but Kevin didn't care. Seeing how caring Mike was towards his best friend over the week just made the younger man love him even more.

"You need a shower, baby!" Kevin grinned, kissing his boy on the lips.

"I'm tired," pouted Mike, "Carry me?"

"Mikey! Don't be so lazy!"

"Don't you love me?" Mike gave him big sad eyes...he always acted like this after time spent with Cody.

"More than anything else in the world," Kevin said, feeling like a complete cheeseball as he said that, "Up you get then."

He reached under those tanned, blue-clad legs and lifted the 230lb Ohio native up off his feet, kissing the top of his hed. Mike's arms clung around his neck like his life depended on it.

He carried Mike out of the cafeteria and along the corridors.

"Stop! You're making me jealous!" catcalled Beth as she passed them.

Mike poked his tongue out at her, as he continued to allow himself to be carried. He felt like a prince. No man had ever treated him with such respect and love as Kevin Kiley did. It was the classic cliche but Kevin always made Mike feel special. Kevin had told Mike that if he lost his job, he would hope that Mike would still love him...and that if Mike ever got released, he'd still love him. Mike loved Kevin so much that he'd have him even if he was a toilet cleaner. Now they'd stopped fighting on-screen, he never saw Kevin as Alex Riley. Just Kevin Kiley Jr, the love of his, Mike Mizanin's life. The hot ring gear was just a bonus for Mike.

"Hey guys, please let me take a photo of you two!" came a voice. Barbie, AKA Kelly Kelly had come out of her dressing room, and was rootling in her handbag.

"Why?" asked Kevin, who wasn't showing any strain at carrying 230lb of Mike for so long.

"Because you two ARE SO CUTE!" she squealed, beaming and whipping a small silver camera out of her bag, "Say cheese!"

She took a picture and then the Divas champ went on her way.

"She puts that on Twitter I'll Skull Crushing Finale her!" Mike pouted.

"You'd hit her with your handbag first!" Kevin smirked.

"Shut up hoe otherwise no sex for another week!" Mike smirked back.

"How is your...injury?" whispered Kevin. He had tried not to talk about it at all this week but couldn't stop himself any longer.

"A lot better," Mike smiled, "A week is too long Lexie...I'm gagging for your dick. Your mouth and hand just don't do it for me now...I feel empty."

"Mikey, do you have to be so crass?" Kevin complained, starting to walk again, still carrying Mike.

"Yeah, because I'm so desperate for it!" Mike grinned, "You looked so hot when you ripped on Dolph and Vickie...cocky is SO hot on you, baby. I was hard the whole time you were out there."

"Were you now?" Kevin said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I still am," Mike said, shooting a glance to his crotch. His blue trunks were indeed stretched to breaking point.

Because they'd not had full sex since that day in Indiana, and Mike had had MTV hosting to do...plus the house shows...they had had to make do with foreplay sessions in stolen moments together and the boys just couldn't keep their hands off each other...it was like they'd just got together again. A week was a long time, even for two thirty-year-old, red-blooded males. Kevin carried his Mike (yeah Mike was most definitely _**his**_) all the way to the car, and held his hand the entire drive back to the hotel...lucky it was an automatic really. Mike kept making lewd remarks about what he wanted to do to Kevin/Kevin to do to him the whole journey so by the time they were in the lift (hotel guests gawped as once again they were still in trunks, pads and boots and nothing else) Mike pounced on his man, hungrily devouring his mouth, whining with need.

"Fuck me, right here in this elevator, PLEASE!" moaned Mike, lowering his trunks, exposing his thong-clad bottom.

"Mikey! NO!" Kevin scolded him, "Not in here! And I'm not tearing you again!"

Mike shot him a mischeivous grin as he began pulling the blue Be Miz trunks down his legs along with the thong. He was getting naked in the lift!

"MIKEY!" Kevin gasped, "What if someone comes in!"

"They can watch, flick their bean or jerk off and shut up!" Mike smirked, blue eyes shining with lust.

Kevin was excited how horny Mike still was for him...after all these months toigether, and The Miz still carried a major hardon for Alex Riley. Or rather, spread his legs for Alex Riley.

"Look at me Lexie," Mike purred, running his hands sensuously over his sheened, tanned, perfect physique, "I'm so hot. For you. You want my hot hole...imagine how tight it is...clenching around your huge dick until you scream as you unload_ deep _inside me...fucking me _so deep_...big boy."

Mike was such a minx. And by gum did he know it.

"I bet nobody else could take all of you," moaned Mike, stroking himself, "All...that girth..those stupid pussy twinks and chicks you fucked who could barely take you...I'm a real man...and I can take every inch of you...big boy."

Hearing something so naughty and yet so comically gay coming from Mike's pouty lips was drivng Kevin wild.

"What's up, _big boy_," Mike grinned, "Am I getting you hot and bothered..."

Kevin didn't care that anyone could enter the lift at any point. He pounced on the older man, ravishing his lover's mouth like it was the first day they'd met. Mike knew just when to push his buttons...Mike may be the bottom but he definitely called the shots. The term 'power bottom' was _made_ for Mike. Mike may like Kevin being rough with him and ravishing his ass until he screamed...but he knew that it was always on_ his_ terms. Mike yanked Kevin's black and white trunks down his long legs so hard the spandex tore.

"Mikey!" Kevin groaned "You've ruined these!"

"So what? I prefer you naked," smirked Mike, getting down on his knees, blue eyes sparkling with glee as he took every inch of Kevin seamlessly down his throat...the younger man was still amazed at how talented his beau was at oral...that big mouth of his wasn't just good for gobbing off on the mic.

"You're the perfect size," Mike moaned, removing Kevin from his mouth. Mike had virtually no gag reflex...which helped him enormously when he gave head.

The lift bell rang as they finally arrived at their floor. Kevin comically peeped out, checking nobody was in the corridor before tiptoeing across the room.

"Fuck...the room key?" he hissed.

Mike cackled naughtily.

"Oh dear, we appear to have left it in the car..in our sports bag!" he chuckled.

They had changed into their ring gear before arriving at the arena...which meant to other drivers on the road that saw them...assumed they were driving naked...which excited Mike a lot.

Kevin blanched. He couldn't cover his modesty as his minx of a fiance had ripped his trunks.

"Whoops...found my spare!" grinned Mike, reaching inside his kickpad.

"You are a fucking tease Michael!" groaned Kevin.

"And you love me for it, Riley, admit it!" smirked Mike, turning on The Miz. Kevin wished he wouldn't do that when they were not on camera. Mike swiped the card and kicked the door open. He ripped his blue ring clothes off in about ten seconds and grabbed his boy and smashed their lips together, his tongue scrambling around Kevin's mouth, licking over the younger mans, determined to sense every fibre of his lover's being. He couldn't remember being this horny for a long time...and their sex life was extremely high voltage...if he wanted to spice things up...abstaining for a week was the easiest way to turn the heat up!

"Fuck me...fuck me until my voice breaks from screaming," Mike purred, breaking the kiss for air before plunging right back in again. Kevin was stroking Mike's length gently and it was almost too much for him not to come right there.

"Got lube?" asked Kevin.

"Left some here just in case, baby," Mike said, "And I got us some poppers."

"Some what?"

"Liquid Gold...amyl nitrate...gay scene drugs...don't tell me you've never tried it?"

"I wasn't into the scene so no."

"Cody gave me some...says they can_ enhance_ the experience," grinned Mike, "And as you are so AMAZING in bed anyway, baby..."

"So why do you need drugs if I'm good enough to have you scream like a twink without them?" smirked Kevin, kicking his white boots off and stroking himself seductively, Mike watching him with wide, dilated eyes.

"Just sniff," Mike said, handing him the small bottle.

Kevin took a huge sniff...instantly his head rushed and ears began to ring...he felt great. What a rush. Mike took the bottle and sniffed hard.

The two boys collapsed onto the bed and began to fiercely make out...they certainly had a long happy marital life awaiting them! Mike spread his tanned legs as far apart as they would go.

"Pass me the lube," he gasped.

Kevin obliged, one hand gently caressing Mike between the legs...determined to keep Mike on the boil.

Mike began to prep himself...perhaps a little overzealously. he took another huge sniff of the poppers before resting his legs on Kevin's shoulders...right now they were mirroring that scene from _Queer As Folk_...even the hotel lights were dim now.

"I'm ready for you...big boy." Mike grinned wickedly.

"Call me that again.." Kevin took aim and pushed in, "And I will spank your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a month."

"That a threat...RILEY?" Mike smirked, pushing back to meet Kevin's thrust.

Kevin began to thrust in and out. Hard. Mainly to stop Mike talking and get him to start moaning instead.

"Oh yes! RIGHT THERE LEXIE...FUUCK I MISS THIS!" whined Mike, reaching to pull Kevin closer to him and stealing a dribbly kiss...he was delirious from the amyl.

"Want it harder?"

"Pound me. Pound me good. Big boy."

Mike screamed as Kevin pushed in and out. Hard. It hurt...but felt soo good.

"More."

"You asked for it...hoe."

Mike mewed with ecstasy...the mews began to increase in volume until Mike was full-on screaming the place down.

"Ssssh!" Kevin chuckled, placing his hand across Mike's mouth, "Quiet!"

"DON'T FUCKING SHUSH ME!" Mike snarled, "You try going for a week without a stud like yourself in your ass...FUCK YEAAA! HIT IT!"

"Like being pounded do ya Miz? Like being A-Ry's personal slut? You give it out free 'cos you love dick so much!" growled Kevin.

Mike merely whimpered...god his man knew just how to turn him on.

"Took it out on Rey did ya? Because you needed your ass fucked soo badly? You beat up a little man?"

"FUCK ME HARDER!"

Kevin was on the verge of coming...he increased his pace, thighs smacking against Mike's, in out, in out, slap, slap, in out, in out...

"NNNNGRRRRRRRRRRRR!" growled the younger man, whole body reddening and tensing up as he climaxed hard.

Mike's belly was swirling...he'd been determinedly edging...not wanting this to end...but now...he wanted to let go. He began to whimper. His body began to convulse...the combo of hormones and drugs were finally ticking over..

"C'mon...let it happen...let yourself go baby," Kevin whispered in his ear, "Come for your Lexie...do it for me Mikey."

With a piercing scream...Mike stroked himself and erupted all over his tanned abs, every nerve ending ablaze.

When he'd finally stopped convulsing...Mike whined and leaned up to kiss Kevin, who gently pulled out and collapsed next to his older lover.

"Love you," Mike whispered.

"Love you more," Kevin replied.

"You're all mine...y'know that?" Mike murmured, wrapping his arms around Kevin tightly, softly peppering his neck with kisses, "No bitch can have you...not while I'm alive."

"Good.." replied Kevin, feeling so touched by that statement, despite it just being 'sex talking', "Because I don't want anyone...ever. You're my..everything Michael."

Mike reached for Kevin's hand and kissed it, paying particular attention to the gold engagement ring,

"And you, Kevin Robert Kiley Junior, are the only person in this world who matters to me," sniffed the blue-eyed older man, "I'd sooner die than let anyone truly hurt you."

Kevin reached and pulled the duvet over their sweaty bodies. Mike felt disgusting...already sweaty from the match and even more so from this epic make-up sex. Well not really...but a week was a long time!

"If anyone hurts you...I'll kill them," Mike said. His blue eyes sparkled in the dim light. He was deadly serious, "I don't care if I die doing it."

"Careful baby," Kevin said, "You're too precious to die."

He said it more to himself...but Mike heard every word and clung to him like his life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing new or groundbreaking here but I love a good intense lovin' scene...especially with these two! Miz + 1 Week Without Sex = this...yeah my mind was in the gutter this week!<strong>


	17. It's Too Late To Apologise

**Chapter 15 - It's Too Late To Apologise**

_So here is the penultimate chapter of Most Must-See Sequel :( _

_Well, well well...thank you writers :) MAJOR spoilers for this weeks Smackdown...don't read if you've not seen it yet!_

_There's also a slightly sad note to this as well, especially considering what happened here in the UK this week._

_I am currently working on the SummerSlam-based final chapter and it will be up as soon as I have actually got round to watching the PPV!_

_Anyway, on with the show._

* * *

><p><strong>**10 August 2011, Sacramento, CA**<strong>

The newly-crowned Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes awoke alone in his hotel room early Wednesday morning. He rubbed his tired blue eyes feverishly before glancing over at the gold in the corner. Not even a month ago...he could have been celebrating his win with his beloved English muffin now...probably already having an encore. Probably doing a Mike and getting done up the arse whilst wearing the belt. Cody let out a sniff and sat up, checking his phone as he usually did. He had about five missed calls. His heart did a backflip - all from his ex. He was secretly pleased with his decision not to delete Tom's number.

"Knock knock?"

Cody swung his long legs out of the bed and padded to the door. He opened it and Teddy walked in, looking freshly showered and dressed. And full of the joys of spring...considering he'd been made an asshat of yet again at last night's taping.

"Morning Coddles, or should I say, champ!"

"Morning Teddy...how's your ribs doing?"

"I'll live!" He had taken a massive fall at the Smackdown taping, "Coddles, I've just heard something, I dunno if you wanna know or not."

"Good or bad?"

"You know there's all that shit going down in Britain right now?"

"The riots?"

"He's gone."

Cody paled. Any idiot could work out who Ted meant. Cody had been hoping (and he'd not told anyone) to approach his ex this week and see if they could give things another go. Yeah, he knew he was stupid. But he was convinced that something wasn't right. His Tom-Tom wouldn't have just spread his legs for Wade as though their relationship meant nothing? Right? Those green eyes always seemed so sincere when they told Cody how much he was loved..?

"Who's gone?" he asked, hoping that Ted was just idly talking.

"It. Sorry, he. Fucked off back to England during the night...he spent ages in a room with Hunter after his match."

Cody looked upset.

"What? Why you looking like that? Thought you'd be pleased, no more awkward moments...you're free Coddles. I think he's resigned."

"What? They can't!" cried Cody, eyes wide.

Ted was confused...he remembered only too well what an absolute little bitch the British twink was to all of them at last week's Smackdown taping . And because a few riots kick off in Britain he was expected to feel sorry for him?

Cody whipped out his phone and feverishly began to dial. His true feelings had betrayed him big style...he still loved the British kid so much despite all the hurt he'd laid upon the brunette.

"Hello?" Cody's heart stopped...Tom sounded like he'de been crying.

"Tommy?"

"CODY?" the English accent sounded strained as he cried out.

"How you doing?"

"It's horrible! They've torn the fucking place apart...me mam's stranded in town, Luke's going fucking apeshit...we've barricaded ourselves inside."

"How long you been back in England?"

"Landed about an hour and a half ago...managed to get a taxi to Salford...been kicking off for a few hours now...setting fire to things...it's fucked up! I'm so fucking scared!"

Despite everything the redhead had done to him...Cody's heart was breaking.

"Baby, be safe," Cody said, ignoring the shocked look on Ted's face, "Please."

"What the fuck? Why do you care?" snapped Tom, "You're not my boyfriend anymore.."

"Doesn't mean I don't love you," Cody said, eyes glistening with tears, "Please, I know you don't care about me but stay safe. Do it for me."

He hung up.

"Coddles! What the hell? Don't let the little bitch sucker you in like that! He's probably in some dirty club being fucked up the ass by a bear."

"He sounded so...helpless Teddy," Cody continued, "He needs me."

"Well you can't just fly over to fucking England...you're a champion now Coddles, you got more commitments!" Ted scolded, "And if that slut needed you sooo badly, why did he bend over for Bennett?"

SLAP!

Ted now had a slapped face to add to his growing collection of injuries.

"Shut up Teddy! You never liked him, did you? Always looking for a reason to bash him! You didn't hear him just now...oh fuck, I should be there with him!"

Ted just nodded as Cody frantically began throwing clothes into a bag. He was worried about the brunette. Cody was still in the denial stage of the break-up...and Mike had told him , Ted, about what happened in LA - how Cody had broke down in Mike's arms. Someone who reduced a grown man to choked tears like that didn't deserve the time of day as far as Ted (and most other people) were concerned. But not everyone was as tender-hearted as Cody. Cody cared about others feelings so much. He was such a sweetheart. And this was why he always got hurt. Tom...that lying, cheating, lowlife piece of trash...who made idiots out of some of the best talent on the WWE roster...still had this power over Cody.

"Hey, Coddles, c'mon, calm down," Ted said, as Cody pulled on a Spiderman hoodie and a pair of worn Levis, almost snapping his dorky big reading glasses in two as he pushed them onto his face.

"I have to get to Britain!" Cody gasped, "My baby needs me."

"He's not your baby," Ted said gently, "Please Coddles, just calm down! You're worrying me."

"Well worry yourself bitch, because nobody's stopping me!" snarled Cody, zipping the bag shut loudly. "Out my way."

"Cody. Stop. Now." The blonde was running out of ideas. This was typical Cody. When he got an idea into his head...the worst you could do was stop him...he could flatten you. Or bitch slap you. And Cody had a strong line in mean bitch slaps.

"Out my way, Theodore." growled Cody...face taking on that all-too-familiar Mount Rushmore look, "You don't wanna fuck with me right now."

"You were over the moon last night, you're like this just because that piece of trash has got to you," Ted said, "I can't believe you called him...after everything he's done and said?"

"People make mistakes," Cody said, lip trembling.

"I wouldn't call tearing your fucking heart out and taking a huge dump on it for good measure a mistake!" Ted scoffed.

"People...can change...sometimes they get driven to do things they regret...under stress!" Cody said, almost to himself.

Ted felt his heart break. Poor Cody. He must be hurting so much inside right now. It was like Tom had died, the way the young brunette was acting. Any other superstar would be on cloud nine now - newly-crowned champ, dead-cert for pay-per-views...guaranteed slots every week.

Cody's large goofy glasses couldn't hide the tears that were trickling down his cheeks right now. His blue eyes glistened with sadness. Ted felt so sorry for his friend. What the fuck must he be feeling? Anger...hurt, confusion, worry, denial, stress, woe...it hurt Ted's brain trying to comprehend it all.

And to top it all, the Game song began to play...Triple H's and Tom's old theme...Cody had that set for Tom's ringtone the whole time they were together.

"Hello?"

"I...just want to hear a friendly voice..." Tom's voice was hoarse, his breathing ragged...Cody could hear commotion in the background.

"I'm not going anywhere baby."

"He's...he's gone out...to loot. I'm hiding in me mate's house now."

"Who's gone out to loot? What's going on there?"

"Luke...said he wanted to go teach the rich bastards a lesson...rich bastards like me. He threw a molotov into a local offie. OH FUCK..NO! I gotta go..."

And he hung up.

"That him? What did he want this time?"

Ted however, stopped talking when he saw the look of pure worry on Cody's woebegone face.

"Baby boy," he continued, "C'mon, how about I take you out for breakfast or something. My treat. Take your mind off him."

"What about Josh?" Cody asked, "Where is he this morning?"

"Oh..." Ted trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Teddy! What happened?"

"We had...a row last night...after the show."

"Awww Teddybear." Cody stretched out his arms.

Teddy gratefully fell into the hug. He couldn't help but be touched...no matter how much shit was going through Cody's head right now, he always managed to be so compassionate. Bless his little heart. Cody nuzzled his soft head against Ted's, the arms of the glasses gently rubbing.

"This is what it was about," Ted said, "He thinks I'd rather have you..."

"If you'd come out to me 2 years ago, you would have," Cody said, stil softly nuzzling his friend, "But you've got him...he's the biggest cutie in the world, Teddy. And he's really sweet. Don't let things go bad between you. He loves you. And you love him. Don't you?"

"I do, but I also love you baby boy," Ted murmured, "I'm closer to you than I am to my own brothers!"

"And you know more of my secrets than Dustin," Cody replied, looking deeply into those blue eyes of his longtime best friend. The blonde stared right back.

"C'mon baby boy, let me buy you breakfast, whatever you want!"

"Can we go...can we go to IHOP?" Cody asked tentatively.

"I said whatever you want!" Teddy wasn't a big fan of the pancake chain, mainly because of their bad reputation for animal cruelty, "Just don't tell Daniel..whatever you do."

"Yay!" Cody kissed his friend on the cheek again before chucking his hastily-packed bag into the corner.

"Planning on living here?" Ted raised an eyebrow. Cody blushed and went to pick his bag up. He threw his new gold over his shoulder and followed Teddy out the room, locking it. Anything he left behind, oh well, some fans will make use of it.

"Hey Beth!" Cody waved happily at the fearsome blonde girl, who was just handing her keys to the receptionist.

"Oh hey there champ!" she beamed, "Love that hoodie by the way! You guys off the airport too?"

"We're going to IHOP!" grinned Cody, "You don't fancy coming with us do you?"

"If you'd asked me last night after the show I would!" Beth said, "Got some stuff to do before the next house show...that's what happens when they put you on Raw and Smackdown in the same week!"

Cody adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, by the way, probably not my place to say, Cowboy's back in England this morning," Beth said, "I know what happened, but thought you should know."

"I called him," Cody said mournfully, "He said his brother's gone out looting...sounded horrible. He was scared."

"Shit, I'm sorry," Beth replied, "I know he realy hurt you, but that's so sweet that you still care. Just keep your chin up."

"Thanks Beth. By the way, have you gone and got a Slurpee yet?"

"One of our official ones? No way! How much of an idiot would I look buying one with Randy's mush on? Anyway, my taxi's waiting. Enjoy your pancakes and I'll see you Sunday when I maim Barbie's perky blonde ASS!"

With a ringing chuckle, the Glamazon left.

"C'mon Baby boy, let's get you fed," Teddy grinned, offering his arm to Cody.

"Am I your arm candy?" Cody smirked.

"For now," Teddy said, and the two boys made their way into the California sunshine. A few fans stopped them...the glinting gold over Cody's shoulder did draw attention a bit. Cody wished he hadn't worn his hoodie but oh well...it was made of quite thin material. It wasn't too long before they found an IHOP, and they made their way to the counter.

"Omigod! Can I have a Cinn-A-stack!" Cody declared, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, sure," Teddy sighed...Cody could be such a big kid..but at least he had his mind taken off that British whore for the time being.

"Hey there, how I can I help?" asked a girl behind the counter.

"Can we have two Cinn-A-Stack combos and two mocha iced coffees," Ted said.

"Anything else?"

Ted shook his head and handed his credit card over.

"Thank you Teddy!" Cody hugged his friend.

"Excuse my buddy, he's a little wired," Ted explianed to the bemused server.

"Are you...?" she asked, clocking the IC belt.

"Yeah we are," Ted replied, "Would you like an autograph?"

"Sorry, I know you're busy."

"Not at all, got a menu or something I can sign?" Ted flashed his charming smile at her. She flushed and grabbed one of the paper menus from a plastic holder. Ted hurriedly scrawled some platitudes onto it before passing to to Cody. Cody also signed, looking adorable as he had the tip of his tongue between his teeth, and Ted always noted the funny way in which he held a pen.

"Thank you so much," said the server, "Your order will be brought over in a few minutes."

"You know who makes AWESOME pancakes?" Cody said as they sat down.

"Who?"

"Alex Riley!"

"Really? Really?" smirked Ted.

"And you've never lived unless you've eaten Mike's food...OMIGOD he's so good in the kitchen!" Cody declared.

"And yet it was you they asked to go on the Food Network?" smirked Ted, "Why don't you ever learn to cook Coddles?"

"Because there's more talented bitches in the kitchen than me?" Cody declared, "Oh and Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Saw an amazing comic store yesterday, can we go PLEASE?" He tried the big blue eyes/deadly pout that he used to use to bully Tom into submission...Ted smiled and crumbled...who could resist that gorgeous face?

Ted just smiled as he watched his friend dive into the calorific and sugar-laden pile of cinnamon-flavoured pancakes. It wasn't fair...Cody could chow down so much junk and yet still kept his stunning figure! Ted could barely finish his so...Cody helped him finish them!

"Coddles?" Ted asked as Cody took a greedy slurp of his iced coffee.

"Ya?" Cody looked like a little boy right now, so happy. But Ted knew it was just a thick layer of veneer, masking the pain beneath.

"Talk to me."

"Jeeeez Teddy, enough already...you and fucking Mike. Always asking me to talk! I'm fine. How much do you want for this?"

"Coddles!"

"Teddy, I insist on paying half. I'm not a charity case...nobody's ill or dead...just my boyfriend bent over for someone else...I'm used to being thrown away when guys get bored. It's fine."

Ted could see the sadness in those blue eyes but declined to say anothing more. He allowed Cody to reach into his wallet and pull out a few dollar bills.

* * *

><p><strong>**11 August 2011, Monterey, CA, Smackdown House Show (made-up)**<strong>

Cody had his first match as Intercontinental Champion tonight against, of all people, Wade Barrett. He was dreading it but at the same time, determined to show that slick-haired bastard who was boss...and who deserved the body of that Manc twink. He made his way down to the ring, Teddy in tow as per usual for him these days. He unzipped his fitted hoodie and tossed it out of the ring, adjusting his mask.

_I've Had Enough!_

_Yeah, so have I! _Cody thought furiously as the tall, imposing figure of Stuart Bennett sauntered towards the ring. He began to lightly jog on the spot, stretching his limbs. This was gonna be brutal. He had won his first singles title in his four years with the WWE. And he was going against the bastard that stole the love of his life. Cody Runnels was not going to be messed around tonight. At all.

Ding!

Instantly Cody ran and grabbed Wade into a vicious tie-up, the Brit fighting back.

"Who you trying to prove yourself to, hey, Rhodes?" sneered Wade under his breath.

"Fuck. You." snarled Cody. He booted Wade hard in the stomach. The older brunette doubled over. Cody took a running jump and hit Wade with a perfect Beautiful Distaster. Before Wade could even retaliate, Cody whipped him into a corner and began to choke him with his foot.

"What the fuck have you got that I haven't?" snarled Cody under his breath, determined to show his superiority by making Wade taste his boot, "He hated you! He would never touch you, he was way out of your league, bitch!"

"C'mon Rhodes, get out the corner!" barked the ref.

Cody huffed and reluctantly released Wade. Cody kicked him in the stomach again. The crowd booed and gasped. Cody fell to his knees and grabebd Wade in a vicious sleeper hold, face contorted with rage as he yanked the Brit's neck back hard...determined to cause pain.

"You're nothing but a low-life scummy bitch who's too fucking ugly to get someone of his own!" Cody hissed, "You really thought you could take my man and get away with it? _'Oh it's only Cody Rhodes, stupid dashing fag, he'll get over it'. _Not any-FUCKING MORE!"

He held as tight as he could without actually strangling Wade.

At ringside, Teddy could see the fury in Cody's blue eyes even in the darkness of the arena and the mask over his face...his chest was heaving in and out as he doled yet more punishment out to the tall Brit in the ring. Wade had never been so dominated...fuck Cody had never been so brutal, even in Legacy.

Gradually however, Wade began to get his groove back, blocking more of Cody's hits and he bodyslammed the younger man to the mat hard. Cody cried out, holding his back. Wade then picked Cody up and set him up for a Wasteland, a sickening smirk on his arrogant features.

"From the sounds he made when I was inside him, I must have been the best shag he'd had in months," Wade muttured out of the side of his mouth, "Said he got lost in your cavernous arse...which I hear you're giving out to the roster for free these days! That how you got yourself a title shot? Did you bend over for Hunter?"

He reared back and threw Cody bodily to the mat.

Ted had caught every word of what Wade had said. That was personal. It wasn't about wrestling or entertainment for the two men in the ring now. The fans didn't need this shit. Not when they'd paid money to come watch this. He ignored the referee and climbed over the ropes. He leapt and performed one of his beautiful dropkicks, hitting Wade right in the chest. The Brit fell to the ground. The bell rung, signalling the disqualification. Cody struggled to his feet. So did Wade. The Brit made to lunge for Cody again but he dodged it and managed to grab Wade's head. The younger brunette shoved his knee into Wade's back hard, setting him up for Cross Rhodes. Cody threw his tanned body around as hard as he could...and then Wade was motionless on the mat. Sure, Cody had lost by DQ, but it was a personal victory and Teddy hugged him as they made their way back up the ramp.

"You really let him have it didn't you, Baby boy?" Ted said, as Cody ripped his mask off once they were backstage.

"Not enough...I wanted to kill him!" Cody said, furiously. He was shaking with anger. He had gone bright red.

"Wade wanted this," Ted said, "You do realise that? He knows how much he's hurt you. The bastard's enjoying it."

"I wanted to do a Mark and break his fucking ankle!" Cody screamed, punching the wall.

"Hey, come here baby boy."

"No! TEDDY!" Cody pulled away from his friend's attempt at a hug and stomped off alone down the corridor. He stormed into his dressing room, hurriedly changed into a dress shirt and jeans and quickly freshened himself up. He found a pair of dark shades and slipped them on. He had had enough. A plan was forming in his racing head. He had spotted a gay bar not too far from here earlier today. He wanted to be alone. With drink, and some hot men to grope. Anything to make him forget, take the pain of this away. This wasn't the start of a glorious reign for the new Intercontinental Champion. He zipped up his sports bag and stormed back to the hotel, slipping quietly out a side door to avoid fans and colleagues. He virtually ran across the hotel's lobby and dived into the lift to his room. After a short shower he dressed back up and sauntered out of the hotel and into the night.

Soon he was in the club, sat at the bar, on his second double vodka and lemonade and feeling exhilarated. He was completely alone, and he bet nobody knew who he was here..well some might but if they did he hadn't been bothered. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, allowing some of his toned, sculpted chest to be seen. He was a great catch. And he knew it. Maybe in retrospect he should have asked Teddy to come with him but right now he just wanted to get away from the WWE, and anything that reminded him of his life right now, even for just an hour.

He spotted a gorgeous-looking man along the bar...bald, and bronzed. He looked a lot like Randy and for a horrible moment Cody had thought it was! But his arms weren't tattooed and there was no mutton chops - he was clean-shaven. Just what Cody liked. The brunette drained his drink and pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head, blue eyes sparkling. He sauntered over, making sure to slightly wiggle his ass, letting people know that _this _boi was for the taking.

"Hey there handsome!" he beamed, giving his most charming smile.

"Hey there," said the man. God. Even his voice was deep and sultry like Randy's.

"Come here often?" smirked Cody.

"Too often!" the man grinned back, "Not seen you round here before!"

"Just passing through," Cody smiled, "Wanted to see if there was anything I like, y'know?"

Chatting up wasn't his forte...he usually let his face and body do most of the talking. And it was working. The grey eyes of this trick were looking the young brunette up and down...pretty face, pouty cocksucking lips, a fine physique...this twink was begging for it.

"Oh, have you?" the man responded.

"I might have!" Cody rested his thumb on his bottom teeth, eyes sparkling with mischeif.

The man drained his glass of whiskey and edged closer to Cody.

"You're really up for it, aren't you!" he growled, hands resting on Cody's pert bottom.

"Hell yeah," grinned Cody, thrusting his hips forward. He was such a slut - easier to get into bed than a sex doll...but right now he didn't give a fuck.

"You horny?"

"For you, handsome...how big are ya?"

"You'll be screaming all night long, you little slut."

"Show me."

Cody leaned in and began to roughly kiss the man, hands roaming over his back...solid...this guy worked out. Cody needed this. He needed to forget his baggage.

"Easy tiger," the man said, pulling back.

"Don't you want me bitch?" Cody smirked.

"Hell yes...a hot thing like you? Who wouldn't? You live nearby?"

"Staying at the hotel...it's five minutes walk away...fancy coming back..big boy?"

"You are a fucking little tease," the man purred, "Not met one like you an a long time. Okay, take me to your bed."

Cody could scarcely believe it...how easy was it to pull these days? He was going to get the lay he craved...no strings, just sex. And nobody from work as well. He wordlessly led his bit of trade along the street and across the hotel lobby.

As soon as the door of his hotel room shut, Cody launched himself at this Adonis-like stranger, devouring his mouth hungrily...wow he was hot. And an amazing kisser. Cody began to greedily unbutton the man's shirt...he gasped...he was tanned and toned to perfection...he really was like Randy...almost spooky. Cody began to lick down the man's chest, paying careful attention to his nipple.

The trick was in heaven...fuck knows where this kid came from...but damn did he have a talented mouth. He had no interest in the WWE so was oblivious to the fact that he was about to sleep with Cody Rhodes, the Intercontinental Champion.

"Get that shirt off, you little slut!" he growled.

Cody grinned naughtily before slowly undoing the rest of his buttons tantalisingly...before tearing it off.

"Fuck me...what a body!" gasped the man, in awe for a moment.

"Not so bad yourself...handsome!" Cody smirked, getting to his knees, "Wanna show me what you got?"

He groped the man's hardon.

"Impressive...could do me some damage with that!" Cody continued, slowly unzipping the fly.

"Just suck it you little whore!" growled the trick.

Cody eagerly tore the man's jeans down to his knees...slightly hairy but bronzed and toned like the rest of him...before pulling the boxers down (with his teeth) and taking every inch of the man into his hot little mouth.

The trick moaned loudly...was this kid a hustler or something? No stranger was this hot or talented with his mouth unless he charged for it!

Cody had undone his own jeans and was slowly touching himself as he sucked this guy off...he knew he'd hate himself tomorrow but at the moment he was drunk both on booze and testosterone.

Cody felt his head being prised away.

"Off. I want to pound your tight ass until you beg for mercy!" snarled the stranger.

"Do it handsome," moaned Cody wantonly, removing the rest of his clothes and climbing onto the bed, stroking his considerable length, "I'm _gagging_ for it!"

He had made sure he'd packed his condoms, lubricant...and poppers. He had had the idea of getting laid this week...no matter who with. He reached into the side drawer, where he'd stashed them before he'd gone out to the bar. He tossed a condom to the man.

"I'm all yours...Daddy."

* * *

><p>Josh Mathews awoke in his warm bed, muscled arms of Teddy around his slim body. After Cody had stormed out the arena, Ted had manged to find Josh and the pair had ended up having hot make-up sex...both at the arena and then again in their hotel room.<p>

The young commentator had heard something across the corridor and it had woke him up. He found his briefs and slid them on before silently padding to the door. He gently opened it, trying not to awaken Teddy.

The sounds were coming from what he understood to be Cody's room. He tiptoed, half-expecting the Pink Panther theme to play, across to the door.

"OH YEAH DADDY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!"

Josh almost keeled over in his embarrassment. Okay. So that;'s where Cody had vanished to...he crept back to the room before anyone saw him.

"Teddy! Teddy!" He shook the blonde awake.

"Mmm..waat?" groaned Ted.

"Found out where Cody went!"

"Where?" Ted sat up, rubbing his blue eyes.

Josh listened...he could hear Cody's screams even through their closed door! Ted's eyes widened as he caught the sound.

"HARDER DADDY!"

Josh collapsed into giggles at the mortified look on Ted's face.

"Oh Coddles!" groaned the blonde, "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Sounds like he's enjoying it, what's the problem?" asked Josh, "After what he's been through, does he not deserve a bit of fun?"

* * *

><p>"HARDER DADDY! FUCK ME GOOD!" Cody hollered, flat out on his back, legs akimbo as the bronzed stranger pounded him to within an inch of his life..he was so close...so fucking close.<p>

"Gonna fill you up, boy!" growled the man, "TAKE IT...NNNGH! NNNNNNNNNNGH!"

"OH YEAAH! CUM IN ME DADDY! FUCK YEAH!" screamed Cody, feeling that familar boiling in his stomach...willing it upwards...

"TAKE MY LOAD, SLUT!" snarled the trick as he drove deep inside.

Cody let out a scream as he erupted copiously betwene them.

"Thank you! Thank you..." he moaned, pulling the man for a kiss.

The man roughly kissed him before pulling out. After tossing the condom aside, the man instantly began to get dressed again.

"Not gonna stay?" asked Cody.

"Got a meeting tomorrow, sorry," the man said gruffly, "Thanks kid, I needed that."

Cody could only stare as the man smoothed his shirt down and...to his horror...tossed a few twentys at the foot of the bed.

"There'll be plenty more where that came from, if you let me know when you're in town again kid, you're one hell of a fuck!"

And with that parting shot...the Randy-look-alike left the room, leaving a crushed Cody in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, poor Coddles...just going from bad to worse for him isn't it? :'(<strong>

**One more to go...it's been a rough ride for our couples so far, but I promise all will be right soon.**

**And the final chapter will have lots of Miz/Riley goodness so stick around!**

**Reviews make my day better! xx**


	18. Summer Slam

**Chapter Sixteen - Summer Slam**

_So here we are, we have approached the end of **The Most Must-See Sequel**...in a VERY different place to where we began, way back in fall 2010. _

_Tom does feature in this, I'm sorry to say, but he won't be saying a word. Read to find out what I mean..._

_Beware, this contains spoilers from Summer Slam. _

_LONG...so make some time._

_On with the show._

* * *

><p><strong>**12 August 2011, Monterey, CA**<strong>

Cody was shaken awake by a hurried knocking on his door...if that was Teddy again he was going to swing for the blonde. He did NOT want to be disturbed...he'd slept very badly after that trick had left. No wonder...that bastard had thought he was a rent boy **(A/N: UK slang for male hooker)** and had chucked eighty dollars at him. Eighty! He didn't know what hurt more. He also had a splitting headache. He staggered out of bed and padded into the bathroom.

He studied his reflection. His blue eyes were ringed with dark circles and his black hair was matted. A slight stubble growth was covering his chin. He looked rough as arseholes (_as Tom would say_, he recalled fondly) He was wearing sweatpants...after the trick had left he had covered himself up in shame.

The ravenette padded softly towards the door and opened it. And nearly passed out. Randy. Cody blushed as he remembered how his drunken brain had convinced himself that trick had looked like his former mentor and good friend...oh the shame.

"Shit, Coddles," Randy said, "You look a mess."

"I've just woken up," Cody spat, "What do you expect, Randal?"

"No need to be bitchy," the viper said calmly, "Can I come in?"

"I suppose," Cody huffed petulantly, stepping aside.

Randy sauntered in and took a seat on the bed. Hating himself for thinking it, Cody thought he looked stunning..as he usually did. Apex Predator tee, aviators, expensive Armani bootcuts plus shiny brown loafers.

"How are you? Really?" Randy asked calmly. His cobalt eyes sparkled with genuine concern for the younger boy.

Cody finally felt his barriers crumble...last night was the straw that broke the camel's back. He'd thought he'd exorcised most of his pain into Mike's shoulders last week. He burst into tears.

"Hey, come on," Randy said quietly, hugging the shaking body to him, "It's OK, you can tell me anything. Teddy asked me to come check on you, he had to leave early."

"Wanted t-to s-s-see if I needed babying you mean?" Cody murmured.

"Coddles, he's worried about you, we all are!" Randy said.

"It was just a break-up, happens to most people at some point in their lives!" Cody tried to stop the sob of misery burning in his throat.

"I know baby, but after what you went through with James...I dunno man, it's just.."

"I'm twenty-six years old, Randal, I'm a champ!" Cody said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "I'm not a little kid. I don't need wrapping up in cotton wool."

"So how do you explain going out, getting wasted as fuck, and bringing some douchebag back here to ravage your ass and then screaming it for everyone to hear?" snarled Randy, quite viciously.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ORTON, HUH?" Cody screamed, vein throbbing in his temple, face scarlet, "CENA NOT STUFFING YOUR HOLE SO YOU COME AND HAVE A GO AT ME? JEALOUS COS I GOT A FUCK LAST NIGHT ARE YA?"

Randy was fuming but he knew better than to hit Cody...especially when he was in full-on hissy fit mode.

"I'll come back and talk to you when you've decided to grow up," said the older, tanned man.

And on those words he got up and left the room, leaving a seething Cody in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>**14 August 2011, Los Angeles, CA**<strong>

Kevin Kiley and Mike Mizanin were enjoying a leisurely morning beside the pool in their shared house in the City of Angels...both very much looking forward to the huge event tonight. Kevin was booked to lose to Ziggler in a dark match whilst Mike was opening the event.

"It must be a big night...you've got your balloons out!" chuckled Kevin. The white balloon letters that spelled the word 'awesome' were floating in Mike's pool. The older brunette loved them - not to mention they were quite fun to play with in the pool...what? Everyone has an inner child somewhere!

"Hey! They are awesome!" Mike pouted.

"Imagine what people who fly over must think, seeing the word 'Awesome' floating in someone's pool!" scoffed Kevin, getting up and sauntering around the pool. He paused and turned before moonsaulting in with a splash. Mike still wished his man would do that in the ring. Kevin swam across before grabbing the 'M'.

"Want this?" he asked, that crooked grin Mike loved so much across his face, "You love your M's."

He threw the white M at Mike. It bounced off his head and landed on a chair.

"Lexie!" Mike said reproachfully.

Yesterday had been hectic with Axxess and the two boys were grateful to have these precious few hours to themselves.

Mike picked up the M and chucked it back at his lover. They spent a few minutes larking about with the letters (as you do!) before they ended up back on the loungers, holding hands.

"You're so silly sometimes," Mike chuckled.

"Says the man who has inflatable letters in his fucking pool!"

"You're lucky I love you otherwise that would have got you an SCF"

Their banter was interrupted at that point by the phone ringing...it always seemed to happen whenever they had alone time...or Mike would choose to ring someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mikey." The voice was broken but unmistakeable.

"Hey Coddles...whats up? You sound awful."

"I messed up. Lots Mikey."

"Tell me."

"I got mistaken for a male hooker."

"How do you mean? I don't understand?"

"Thursday night, we had a house show in Monterey...I lost to Wade by DQ."

"You had a match with Wade?"

"Yeah, and it was a real one..unplanned."

"What did you do?"

"Got carried away, Teddy got involved...I ended up going to this sleazy little gay bar and fucked a stranger. I got real busted, Mikey."

"Coddles! You know that doesn't solve anything!"

"There's more...I was so busted I started calling him daddy...people heard me...worst thing...the bastard pulled out and then took a walk...leaving me eighty dollars for the use of my hole."

Mike was silent as he let that sink in. His best friend had been used as a gutter prostitute...for eighty fucking bucks? The lowlife scumbag who took advantage of Cody should be thanking his lucky stars that Mike wasn't in Monterey right now. He could hear sniffling down the phone. Kevin saw Mike's jaw lock and his chest heave in and out and was worried.

"What's the matter?" asked the younger man.

Mike pressed his phone to his chest.

"Coddles...got wasted Thursday night, and gave his ass to a stranger, who paid him eighty bucks and walked out for the privilege."

"You're kidding...what...is he hooking?"

"NO! The cunt thought he was and paid him."

"What a bastard."

Kevin couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy for the young brunette on the other end of Mike's phone.

"Coddles? You still there?" asked Mike. A faint sniffling confirmed that.

"Teddy doesn't know, but Randy heard me screaming," Cody sobbed, "He doesn't know I got paid though."

"Why did you take the money?" asked Mike.

"He was out the door and threw it at me, literally," Cody said, "I didn't know what to do. Anyway, what do you care? Hoe is your nickname for me, only living up to it!"

"Coddles, you know I'm only playing with you when I call you a hoe," Mike said, "I never...never thought this would happen to you baby. You will be there tonight, won't you?"

"I'm at the hotel with Teddy now," Cody said, "Hunter told us to come tonight even though neither of us are wrestling."

"Well it'd be great to see you, baby," Mike said, tears forming in his eyes, "We'll both be there, so will Danny. And Randy and John. We're all here for you."

"That means a lot, thank you Mikey," Cody said, "But don't get distracted..this is my mess and I need to get myself out. Oh and Mikey?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Don't tell anyone else...I don't mind Alex knowing but can you not spread it. I'd rather not have the whole WWE calling me a hoe."

"I won't!" Mike said fiercely, "I really want to hug you, Coddles."

"Don't let Alex hear that!" Cody giggled softly, "See ya at the arena, baby."

"Take care, love you, bye."

Mike hung up.

"Hey!" Kevin had spotted the angry wetness in Mike's sparkling blue eyes, "Don't let it upset you, baby!"

"I can't help it!" Mike spluttered, "What kind of bastard pays someone eighty fucking bucks to fuck them! Eighty? Is Coddles that much of a cheap fuck? His dad's the fucking American Dream! Who the fuck was he coming onto in that watering hole?"

"Someone who doesn't watch WWE...they do exist!" Kevin said, hugging his beau, trying to comfort the anger out of him.

"I'm so glad you're here," Mike said, clinging to his man, "Call me a selfish bastard but seeing the shit Coddles is going through has made me more grateful than ever that I have you."

* * *

><p>Cody and Ted arrived at the arena and were two of the first superstars to arrive. To their slight surprise, Stephanie greeted them virtually as they stepped through the doors.<p>

"Hey guys, thanks for coming early, Hunter needs to see Rhodes if that's OK?" the gorgeous brunette woman said.

"It's OK," Cody said, "What's it about?"

"Follow me."

Silently, the two boys followed the boss lady across the corridor and into a locker room. The hulking, imposing figure of Triple H was sat in a char, already in his stripy tee and chinos ready for tonight.

"Hey Rhodes and DiBiase, come sit down!" he said.

Well he didn't sound pissed off so that was a bonus. His wife took a seat next to him.

"What's it about, Hunter?" asked Cody, confused, "I was told you needed to see me. Teddy's just here for support."

"Yeah, that's right," Hunter said, idly fingering his slick, blonde ponytail, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Cody. And I think you'd rather hear it from me than from another suit."

Cody's heart sank. He was about to be fired. He knew it. Someone had told them about what happened_..."We don't have places for gigolos in the WWE.."_

"I heard that you and my former protege had a bit of nasty breakup," Hunter went on, "But I thought you needed to know this."

"Know...what?" Cody choked.

"Tom Martin is currently in hospital in Salford, England," Stephanie said, her tones cool but not brusque, "He got caught in fires set off by rioters and suffered some nasty burns. His mother called us last night."

Cody blanched and his eyes filled with tears.

"H-how bad?" he gasped.

"We don't know, she wouldn't tell us anything more, buddy," Hunter said, "It didn't sound good, I'm afraid. I promise as soon as we hear anything else we'll tell you. I'm really sorry, Cody."

Cody put his head in his hands as he began to sob, Ted hugging him close.

"If you'd like any time off, or if there's anything else we can do for you, please ask," Stephanie said kindly.

"No," gasped Cody, "Thank you. I wanna...I wanna continue working. I'm a champ...got commitments, right?"

"Thank you for your commitments, but please don't overwork yourself!" Stephanie said, "I'm not gonna bullshit you but I appreciate how hard this must be for you."

"Thanks," Ted said quietly as Cody fell into his arms. He stood up and led the upset brunette out the room, "And good luck for tonight."

"Cheers," Hunter smiled warmly as the two Priceless boys left.

Ted pulled his friend into a big bearhug as the brunette sobbed into his shoulder. As if Cody needed any more shit to deal with! He managed to keep his own bile towards the red-haired high-flyer to himself and concentrated on comforting his best friend.

"Catering's open, wanna get something to eat?" Ted began, running out of ideas to pacify Cody these days.

The soft warm brunette head nodded in his arms.

The two men made their way to the canteen, Teddy insisting on paying this time for both their food. Sure, it was just a couple of greasy burgers laden with onions but food was food.

"Thank you," Cody murmured as he took a large bite.

"You're welcome," Ted said, "For what its worth baby, I'm really sorry. I know I said some horrible things about him."

"It's OK," Cody said tonelessly.

"I mean it, Coddles," Teddy replied, "I could cut my tongue out, some of the things I said to and about him."

"He did call you a trust fund brat and a stupid hick," Cody reminded him, "He's got a nasty mouth on him...but I knew that."

"I know you did baby boy, I know," Ted said, "But have you ever stopped and thought, y'know, properly, about the whole thing?"

"Fuck Teddy, I've done nothing else," Cody hissed in frustration.

"And you've been thinking with, no offence, Coddles, your slutty ass a lot," Ted said.

Cody was silent for a moment. Ted winced...awaiting the bitch slap or eruption. But none came.

"You're right," Cody said after a while, "I've got the sluttiest ass on the roster."

"The last few months, you've had his, mine, Daniel's, and some trick's dick up there," Teddy said, "People will talk, you know, Coddles."

Cody paled. He thought Teddy didn't know.

"That's right," Ted said grimly, "Josh and I heard you screaming for your 'daddy' to fuck you, baby boy. It was me that told Randy to go see you...this isn't like you, Baby boy."

Cody's blue eyes sparkled with rage and he had that Mount Rushmore look going on again.

"Did you jerk each other off to it? Enjoy the free show?" he was shaking again.

"Coddles..no!"

"That's all I am to everyone isn't it? Pretty little Cody, not much to talk to but a great fuck. Never mind his in-ring ability, let's all speculate how big his schlong is? Oh look, it's Colossus Rhodes!_ Dashing _Cody Rhodes! My aim in life is to teach _you_ to be _DASHING_."

Cody was ranting now...and Ted knew better than to stop him.

"But," Cody went on, "If you want Cody Rhodes in your bed, just pay eighty dollars...you get a hole to dump your jizz, the most handsome WWE superstar thrown in and you don't even have to talk to him first...value for money or what?"

He sprang up from his seat and dashed out of the cafeteria. He frantically searched for a bathroom and barricaded himself in, breaking down for the third time. He cursed his own wetness but he couldn't help it...he felt so low about himself right now.

Ted was left speechless. He was seriosuly worried about the brunette now (as if he wasn't already), Cody seemed to be getting closer and closer to going over the edge. He was just like this when James started cheating on him. As Ted finished his burger silently, two more men walked in at that point, both smartly dressed and clad in dark shades.

"Hey Ted!" came a familiar voice. The blonde looked up. It was Miz and Riley.

"Oh, hey there Miz," Ted said quietly, "How you doing?"

"Smooth as butter baby," Mike said, cockily in Miz mode, "How about you, Million Dollar Prince?"

"Yeah, usual," Ted muttered.

"Teddy?" Mike dropped the act, "What's up? Where's Coddles?"

"He just stormed out...again," Ted said in frustration, "Mike, I need your help. Everything I say just pisses him off or sends him into one of his hissy fits."

Mike removed his shades and sat down.

"He called me earlier...I dunno if he's told you."

"If it's about some cunt thinking he was a hooker, I already know...I fucking heard his screams across the corridor that night! If I'd have known I'd have knocked the fucker's teeth out...how fucking dare he treat Cody like that?"

Ted shoved the last of his burger into his mouth furiously.

"Is he gonna come back for that?" Mike said.

"Probably not, have it, I paid for the fucker," Ted snarled.

"Right. Lexie, can you keep Teddy company, and I'll go and see if I can get him?"

"Sure," Kevin said.

"Under his thumb, Riley?" scoffed Ted.

"Shut up!"

Mike picked up Cody's half-eaten burger and made his way along the corridors. He had a feeling he knew where Cody was.

"Peckish are we?" came a voice.

Mike was stopped in his tracks by his former tag partner, the Shaman Of Sexy, John Morrison. Whom he was fighting tonight along with Rey, R-Truth, Alberto, and Kofi in a six-man tag team. High-flyers versus the mouthy gits. Should be a great match.

"No, I'm looking for Cody...how long you been here?"

"Just arrived," said John, "Looking forward to tonight? I can't wait! First pay-per-view in months."

"How's Melina doing?" asked Mike, "It sucks they released her...and kept that useless bimbo Rosa."

"She's fine, she's gonna be here tonight," replied Morrison, "Kofi, Alberto, Ron and Oscar wanted to meet up for a practice run in a bit."

"OK, will be there, as soon as I find Coddles," Mike said, "I'm worried about him."

"I heard about his other half cheating, that British fucker's insane to choose Wade over him!" John remarked, "If I swung that way, I'd totally have Cody!"

"I know, fucked-up isn't it?" Mike agreed, "Well I'll see ya in a bit, text me or somerhting when you want me."

"See ya."

Mike watched The Shaman of Sexy wander away. It was so good to see his former partner in action again. And he looked better than ever with the beard. More rugged. _Melina was a lucky bitch!_ Mike thought.

The brunette continued along the corridor until he saw a men's room. Feeling a bit of a pillock for walking into a bathroom with food, he padded inside. A cubicle was locked and sniffling could be clearly heard from within. Perfect. Mike knew his instincts were bang-on.

"Coddles?"

"Go away Teddy! Don't wanna talk anymore. Just leave me alone."

"Cody, it's Mike."

"Mikey, let me alone please."

"I'm not leaving until you open this door. Your burger's going cold."

"Let it. Don't care."

"Coddles, grow up. Stop behaving like a child for five minutes and open that fucking door."

The door unlocked. And the young brunette stomped out, chest heaving.

"Listen here, hoe!" snarled Cody, "Who I let fuck my ass is my business...nobody else's! You and Teddy are just jealous because I can get any man into my bed and you both are stuck with boys wonder there!"

Mike's eyes widened.

"Gonna be like that are you, Codes?" he said simply.

"What the fuck's it to you anyway, bitch? You're getting your hole busted open by A-Ry every night?"

Mike shook his head. He knew Cody was just lashing out because he was hurting.

"Yeah I am, you're jealous because you've got to ask for it everytime you fancy it!" he hit back.

It worked. Cody spluttered but didn't respond.

SMACK!

The bitch slap came. Mike expected it.

"I'm sorry," Mike said, "I didn't mean that."

"I'm sorry too," Cody sniffled, "I know I'm being such a bitch to everyone.."

His lip was trembling again.

"I...I..Hunter..told me some news today," he choked.

"What?"

"Tom-Tom's in intensive care back in the UK...got burned in those fucking riots! They dunno how serious he is or if he's gonna live or die!"

"Oh baby," Mike cooed, pulling Cody into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"You're not really, but thank you," Cody sobbed into his shoulder, "You wanna see him dead like everyone else at the WWE."

"He's been a nasty bastard to you and to me but I don't wish burns on him!" Mike said, "I didn't know he'd gone to England."

"Left straight after the Smackdown taping," Cody sniffed, "I called him Wednesday morning...he sounded so helpless..Mikey I wanted to go to England and be with him. His brother went out looting!"

"I heard about the looters," Mike said, "Didn't know that, though. What was he doing there anyway? Stupid jerk thought he'd be a hero? Thought they only happened in London?"

"His fucking family were caught up - I read on BBC News...spread across Britain..happened right in Salford!" Cody exclaimed, "How would you feel if they rioted in Cleveland and your parents got caught up in it all?"

"Coddles, I know I've bitched about him a lot, but he was once my friend as well," Mike said, "I hate what he did to you but I don't hate him. I don't know, it doesn't seem right...I always thought he loved you..could see it in his eyes, and I don't see that often. When I caught him..and Wade..at it..I dunno, it was like he was on something? He wasn't bothered at all!"

Cody froze. He'd not heard that part of the story before. Why did Mike not tell him there and then...? Oh yeah.

"What do you mean, Mikey?"

"His eyes were glazed over...bloodshot."

"He was vile to Teddy as well," Cody said, "Never seen him be so nasty."

"I have a feeling I know what it is," Mike said.

Cody's heart sank.

"Me too," he replied. He'd had a suspicion about his ex-boyfriend for a while, especially in their last month together.

"Do you reckon Hunter knew?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, and because he trained him, he wasn't gonna fire his ass," Cody admitted, "And when the riots happened...great excuse for him to leave."

"He didn't need to do that," Mike said, "If I could move like him I'd be happy. He could make Evvy and JoMo jealous with that spine of his!"

"Mikey," Cody said, his blue eyes locked onto Mike's.

"Yeah, Coddles?"

"I'm sorry. Really. For putting you through all this. For the things I said. And for taking all your time with Alex away last week."

"Baby boy, it was a pleasure having you stay with us," Mike said, "And don't worry. You're hurting right now, you're gonna hit back if people make you pissed. And by the way, if I didn't say it before, congratulations...you deserve a singles title."

Cody pulled Mike into a big hug, nuzzling his warm soft head against Mike's, the older brunette kissing that fluffy dark hair softly. Cody idly stroked Mike's fauxhawk.

"Friends. For life." Mike said, clasping Cody's hand.

"For life."

It was corny, but spoke volumes about how much the two men cared about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>**Burns Unit, Salford General Hospital, Lancashire, England, UK, GMT**<strong>

The hospital had taken in several injured patients this last week, and one in particular had attracted a minor amount of attention.

The duty nurse knew him simply as "23 year old male, with second-degree burns."

The few wrestling fans that managed to get in twigged that he was the red-haired high-flyer from WWE's Smackdown brand... Tom, also known as The Cowboy/Dashing Cowboy.

Tom Martin was in a coma due to the burns he'd suffered during the riots and it was unclear how long it will be before he was cleared to wrestle again.

His younger brother Luke was in the cells at the local nick awaiting sentencing for his part in the looting and rioting...shopped by his mother, who was right now keeping a bedside vigil by her elder son, and obliged to his Stateside employers to update them regularly on his condition.

* * *

><p><strong>**Los Angeles, CA**<strong>

"Coddles, check this out."

Mike had flipped open his laptop in the locker room. He had changed ready for his match...the show was to start in just one hour.

Cody shuffled around, shutting the X-men comic he'd been reading.

"What is it?"

"That British tabloid, The Sun, their website...they've run a story on him!"

"What?"

Cody practically pushed Mike out the way to read.

_**MANCHESTER-BORN WRESTLING HERO IN CRITICAL CONDITION**_

_The Sun can reveal today that one of the casualties in the riots in Salford, Greater Manchester this week was __**PRO-WRESTLER **__Thomas Martin. Martin, 23, wrestles for World Wrestling Entertainment under their Smackdown brand, and was beleived to have returned to his home city of Salford from his US home during the riots. He is in a __**CRITICAL**__ condition in the __**BURNS **__unit at the local hospital, and fans have been sighted leaving cards._

Cody was silent. Well at least he wasn't dead. Yet.

"You OK?" asked Mike.

Cody nodded and silently went back to his comic, adjusting his reading glasses. Teddy had gone to be with Josh (at Cody's insistence - he didn't want to keep others away from their lovers) and Kevin was practicing with Nick (Dolph) and Vickie ready for their dark match. In this locker room it was just Cody and Mike. Not a single "bitch" or "hoe" had been exchanged, which had to be some kind of record.

"You know, Coddles, there must be something wrong with the world," Mike said wistfully, shutting his laptop.

"Mmm-hmm?" Cody was engrossed in his comic again.

"There's no-one more deserving of a perfect guy than you," Mike went on, "And yet you get fucked around, pissed on, and treated like shit."

"It's because I'm a Runnels," Cody said, "I'm expected to suck it up. Part of being a perpetual heel."

"You ever thought of asking for a face turn?" Mike said.

Cody shook his head.

"No, because it's more fun being the bad guy, and also it's so not me, means I can keep my wrestling and private lives separate," Cody said, a small smile on his face, "You should know that, I can never imagine you being a face!"

"I'm The Most Must-See Champ of all time!" Mike smirked, "Everyone loves me."

"They must do, your mush is everywhere right now!" Cody grinned, "Has Alex bought himself a Miz Slurpee yet?"

"Shut up!" Mike chuckled, blushing a little.

At that point, the door opened, and Kevin sauntered in, and to Cody's amusement and Mike's embarrassment, he bore three Slurpees...all Miz ones.

"Thirsty?" he smirked.

"Lexie...WHY?" groaned Mike.

"He's only faking it, he loves being on the Slurpee cups!" grinned Kevin, passing one to Cody, "Codeman, I dunno what flavour you like so I got ya a Blue Raspberry...ya know, because you love that blue shit cereal!"

"Thankyou Alex!" Cody beamed, grabbing the iced drink and taking a large gulp.(**A/N: Had to look them up! We don't get them here, I imagine they're like a Slush Puppie?)**

"That's the only time my head will be in your maw, hoe!" smirked Mike.

"You love it, bitch!" Cody grinned.

"I never thought I'd say this," Kevin said, perching an a chair beside Mike, "I'm so happy to hear those words from you two."

"You must have got these free!" Mike grinned.

"The server was laughing at me, I had to ask him specifically for Miz ones," Kevin said, "He must have thought I was a Miz fanboy."

"You are!"

"You wish...who submits to who every night?"

"OK, point made."

"You ever topped, bitch?" Cody cut in, blue eyes blinking innocently at Mike over the straw.

"Once or twice," Mike replied, "Why?"

"Just wondered," Cody said sweetly, slurping his drink some more. He looked achingly cute in those oversized glasses, drinking the Slurpee.

A knock came at the door and Vickie Guerrero poked her head around.

"We're on in twenty minutes!" she said.

"Sure!" Kevin gave her a thumbs up and she left.

"Better get changed, hadn't we?" Mike smirked.

"So had you!"

"Shall I go?" Cody asked, "I probably should go take my seat, Hunter will start the breifing."

"Nah, nothing you've not seen before!" smirked Mike, unbuttoning his shirt. Cody watched the two fine specimens of male beauty change into their ring gear...they were one hot sexy couple...Mike's tanned physique in black and gold trunks and kickpads...Kevin's lean, pert body in white boots and black trunks...when Kevin was changing, Cody noted what a hot ass the younger of the two had, especially in that black thong he wore.

"Mikey, you sure you've not wanted to tap that hot ass into next week?" Cody asked innocently.

"Eyes off my man hoe!" Mike shot back.

"Can't a boy look?"

"NO!"

"Got sand in your hole bitch?"

"Please...stop that!" Kevin groaned.

"He's outnumbered again and he doesn't like it!" grinned Mike, strapping his kickpads tightly to his legs.

"Alex?" Cody said, "How often do people tell you that you've got one of the nicest, hottest asses they've ever seen?"

"I tell him every day, and so do most fans on the net...doesn't beleive them!" Mike grinned, planting a fat kiss on his fiance's cheek. Kevin blushed.

"Stop it you pair of homos, please!" he moaned.

"I can't keep my eyes off it!" Cody grinned.

"You can look, but you touch and I'll scratch your eyes right out that head, hoe!" Mike said.

Kevin shook his head. What was it about Cody that made Mike such a queen?

"Mikey must have to guard you everywhere...bears must want to tear you up!" Cody giggled.

"Says the hoe who likes being torn up by big bears!" Mike pouted.

"Listen here bitch, I wouldn't be seen dead with your sloppy seconds, so quit your whining...Alex can you put his muzzle back on?"

If it wasn't for the charming smile on Cody's face during that, he'd have probably left the room with two shiners on his face.

"Who let you out your gutter, hoe?" Mike spat.

Kevin shook his head. He really should have learned last week that being in a room with Cody and Mike was a BIG mistake. Huge.

He was quite glad that his match was starting now!

"Well I'm off to lose to that bleached-blonde dickhead and his bitch," he muttered, "Business associate...whatever. I'll give her 'high-schooler'!"

"Good luck Lexie!" Mike said, hugging his fiance and kissing him.

"You not watching him? Let's go the guerilla!" Cody said eagerly.

"Gonna get your pom-poms out, hoe?"

"Cole will have his out for you, I bet!" Cody shot back, "I bet he's got a shrine to you..probabaly steals your possessions after every show and jizzes over them."

"EWWW!" Mike said, very camply even for him, "Coddles that was LOW!"

"You love it bitch, you get your own personal fanboy every match!"

"Wouldn't mind if it was a hottie like Josh Mathews...but fucking Cole..that singlet will haunt me forever! Oh...wait..he dressed as Hunter...BLECH."

"You think Josh is hot as well? Better not tell Teddy!" Cody grinned, linking his arm in Mike's.

"Ted must be tapping that hot little ass 24/7!" Mike said, "Lucky fucker."

"He wears Aussiebums...really skimpy ones as well!" grinned Cody, "He's taken photos of himself...but you don't know that, kay?"

"We need to be on the same show again!" Mike said.

"And for the love of all that is holy, don't fucking tell Evvy!" Cody said, "That bitch is THE biggest gossip whore in this company!"

"I know! He told most of the Raw roster about Josh and Teddy!" Mike said, "And he spread it around the locker room when he found out about me and Lexie fucking under the ring during a Divas match!"

"You what? WHEN? And you didn't tell me? You dirty bitch Mizanin!"

"I came like a fucking train that day!" Mike had a full-on Miz smirk on his face now, "I'm getting hard just thinking about...c'mon Lexie hurry up and finish!"

"Wonder if Evvy ever tops Jake?" Cody asked.

"Really?" Mike raised his eyebrows, by now fully absorbed into the Miz, "Really? Really? Rhodes, how thick are you? Bourne topping Swagger? As IF?"

"Hey, everyone assumed Tommy was the bottom with us!" Cody said, surprising even himself at no twinge when he said his name. "HEY JOSH!"

The brunette waved madly at the slim, sharply dressed man approaching them.

"HEY!" exclaimed the announcer. He dashed over and hugged Cody.

"We're going to watch Riley lose to Ziggler," Cody said, "Wanna come?"

"Well all I'm doing tonight is interviewing Reso," Josh said, "So yeah. Oh hey Mizzie, how are you doing?"

"Smooth as butter, baby," Mike said for the second time that night. **(A/N: Yeah...another shout-out to the talented Emono!)**

"Mikey, where did you learn that line?" Cody asked.

"Read it in a fanfiction about me, I think in that story I was using it to try and get _you_ into bed!" Mike said.

"Can't have worked...it stinks!" Cody poked his tongue out.

"Yeah, Miz, what kind of a chat-up line was that?" chimed in Josh. Mike didn't know, of course, that Josh was Cody's Smackdown partner-in-crime and could banter just as well as Mike!

"You're walking like John Wayne, bitch!" Cody remarked, "Did Teddy just give you a good seeing-to?"

"Bent me over in a cupboard, there's a reason this jacket's done up!" smirked Josh.

Mike was gobsamcked...who was this loudmouthed hoe and what had he done with sweet, innocent little Josh Mathews?

"Jizz all over your shirt did ya? Dirty slut." Cody grinned.

"Sorry Miz, are we embarrassing you?" Josh chimed in again.

"I hate being on Raw!" Mike pouted.

"Get a draft then, bitch, not hard?" Cody said, eyes flashing with mischief.

Mike poked his tongue out at them. They made their way to the guerilla, where Kevin and Dolph were slugging it out in the ring. They crept to a safe position - where they could see the ring but not be seen by the 17,000 plus fans in the arena. Kevin was holding his own against the blonde...Vickie was doing her usual banshee shrieks from ringside. However Dolph began to get the upper hand, and grabbed Kevin into his trademark sleeper. Kevin writhed and gurned, selling the pain.

"C'mon Lexie...wriggle out...wriggle out!" Mike was hissing.

Cody and Josh exchanged a look. Mike acted like a stage dad whenever he watched Kevin's matches.

Eventually, Kevin managed to free himself and he peformed his lifting DDT finisher on Dolph, sending the blonde to the mat. He began to climb the turnbuckle...Mike gasped. Riley never did high-risk. He was facing the crowd. The crowd roared as Kevin's muscular body leapt into a perfect moonsault...and Mike gasped in awe...but Dolph crawled out the way at the last minute...and Kevin crashed to the mat, bouncing up...he didn't oversell the miss quite as much as Cody did, but he looked to be in a considerable amount of pain. He climbed to his feet but Dolph was ready. The blonde leapt and pulled the brunette to the mat in his Zig-Zag finisher..he went for the cover...1,2,3..Vickie screamed in bitchy triumph as she clopped into the ring on her stiletto heels, laughing and pointing at Kevin's fallen body as 'I Am Perfection' sounded throughout the arena. The bullying pair milked the victory for all it was worth before making their way back up the ramp.

Cody, Mike and Josh hastily got to their feet and hid like three naughty schoolboys as Dolph and Vickie walked by. Finally Kevin made his way backstage, red and flushed...and turning Mike on enormously. The Awesome one was so impressed by Kevin's moonsault in the ring...he was annoyed he couldn't go down and cheer! But as if The Miz would ever do that!

"I never knew he could do that!" exclaimed Josh, "A-Ry's full of surprises!"

"I did! Always does into the pool!" Cody said.

Kevin's Adonis-like figure entered the corridor and he let out an 'OOF!' as he was attacked in a rib-breaking hug by Mike who began to plant kisses over his face.

"Hey! Steady! You nearly winded me!" gasped Kevin.

"You looked HOT out there, Lexie, you've improved SO much!" Mike gasped, a huge grin on his face, eyes sparkling witha ll the love he felt for his man, "That moonsault!"

"I kinda knew you'd be watching!" Kevin grinned bashfully, "And it was a dark match so wanted to make it memorable for the fans!"

"That was awesome, A-Ry!" Josh said.

"Oh hey there Mathews, and thanks!" kevin said, "Weird, doesn't feel like I lost!"

"The booing for blondie helped!" Cody smirked, padding over and hugging Kevin, pushing Mike out the way.

"Oi! _My_ man! Get your own, hoe!" Mike pouted.

Cody's eyes raked Mike's black and gold trunks and a smirk lit his cute face...Mike's bulge was especially prominent.

"C'mon on Josh, let's go harass Beth before her match!" he sniggered, "Leave these two horny bitches be!"

"Don't scream too much Miz!" catcalled Josh as he and Cody sauntered away down the corridor, both chatting animatedly.

Mike flushed.

"Somebody enjoy the show?" Kevin smirked, a naughty smile on his face as he looked at Mike's groin.

"Hell fucking yes!" growled Mike, pulling his man into a hungry kiss.

"How long till you're on?" asked Kevin.

"About fifteen."

"Perfect."

And Mike mewed wantonly as his pouty mouth was captured in a searing kiss, the sweet taste of Kevin permeating his senses, that wet, talented tongue, fighting for entrance. He gladly let it in and they kissed hotly for a minute before breaking for air. Mike reached behind his kickpad and pulled out a sachet of lube.

"What the fuck? You sneaky slut!" Kevin's eyes were as wide as saucers...Mike sure thought of everything.

"You really think I wasn;t going to have you after your match, Lexie?" the older man snarled, nibbling Kevin's bottom lip, eyes sparkling with glee.

"Never doubted you for a moment, baby."

"Get them off. Now."

"Mikey...not here...anyone could walk by!"

"I'm first superstar out...just be techies setting up the balloons. Trunks down. cock out. That's an order. A-Ry."

Kevin whimpered with need and obeyed his former mentor..Mike simply bewitched him. No other way to describe it. Mike groaned as Kevin's large erection sprang free. Mike tore the lube open and squirted some onto his hand and began to slick his man up. With a naughty smile on his round face, Mike peeled off his trunks and thong before prepping himself.

"On the floor. I'm going to take what I want from you, Riley!" Mike snarled, cranking The Miz up to fifteen.

Kevin's pert bottom was on the cold concrete faster than blinking...He looked delicious in nothing but white boots and a full hardon...he was the sexiest man on earth as far as Mike was concerned. Mike straddled him and Kevin gasped as that tight heat engulfed him, Mike's mouth in a perfect O as he felt the intrusion. He lifted up before sitting down again. kevin made to grab his hips. Mike pushed his hands away and then clasped them, eyes intensely blue...sparkling with lust and desire. Whimpers and mews began to escape those pouty lips as Mike felt his prostate being hit over and over again. Kevin snaked his hips, determined to pleasure his beau as much as he could in the little time they had.

"Mmm! MMMM! OH YEAH, right there! C'MON LEXIE!" gasped Mike, "I need more! MORE!"

Their fingers dug into each others' hands hard as each man tried to out-do the other...the pleasure mounting, Mike's whimpers getting louder and louder, trying hard not to scream.

"Mikey...let yourself go...don't give a fuck..show 'em how AWESOME you are!" Kevin breathed incoherently.

"OH YES! LEXIE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! YEAAAH...THAT'S IT!" Mike screamed.

"Come! Come for me!" groaned Kevin, locking eyes with the older man. Mike stared right back...white hot sparks could almost be seen shooting between their eyes, such was the power in their shared stare.

Mike willed his body...he was getting there...it was bubbling away inside him...up his legs...his skin was burning up, the sparks were crackling...

"NNFFF! NNNNNNNNNNF! OH FUCCK LEXIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he howled, body convulsing as he erupted all over the both of them.

"Yeaaa! Go for it!" snarled Kevin, the sight enough to send him over the edge too, "OHH FUUCCCK MIKEEEYYY!"

Mike clenched him hard as he exploded inside his beau.

"MmmssnnnfffF!" Mike made a deep mewing sound as he leaned to steal a final kiss from Kevin as they both came down from this electric shag.

"C'mon baby," Kevin said, raising his body up, "You better get yourself ready...where's your jacket?"

"In the locker room still!" gasped Mike, "Oh fuck!"

He climbed off his beau and hastily pulled his thong and trunks back on. He scampered back to the locker room as fast as he could, quickly wiping himself down with a towel before thankfully locating his pay-per-view black coat. The material on this showed stains...he learned this the hard way from previous experiences! He pulled it on and took a deep breath.

_I'm The Miz...and I'm Awesome!_

He began to stride back towards the guerilla position...he could hear the fireworks going off...it was time for Summer Slam 2011 to truly begin.

_AWEEESOMME! _

_I came to play!_

_There's a price to pay!_

Kevin was still sat by the guerilla as Mike awaited his cue.

"Good luck!" he hissed.

Mike blew him a kiss and sent him a love-filled smile before switching back into Miz mode...and sauntered out, trying to ignore the twinging from his bottom...Kevin allowed himself a chuckle as he watched Mike walk a little awkwardly towards the ring, microphone in hand.

He may have lost his first Summer Slam match...but at least he'd left his mark!

* * *

><p><strong>And so it ends!<strong>

**Obviously there's Part III in the planning stages and here was a case of setting things up! We've got a few things to look forward to - Miz and Riley's wedding (I haven't forgotten, just couldn't slot it into this part!), Coddles mending his broken heart (awww :(), and is Tom going to die or will he come back? Also, what were Mizzie and Coddles speculating about...was the bitchy little redhead hiding something?**

**Find out soon!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and subscribing to this - as a new writer to FF this means an awful lot! **

**However the **_**Most Must-See Sequel **_**has to be dedicated to the wonderful Jennifer (BlackDiamonds)...whose supportive reviews have kept me going! I thank you so very much :) x**

**This universe is far, far from finished with - I will be doing some one-shots to keep things sweet, especially as we've heard virtually bupkiss (sic) from my fourth pairing - Evan/Jake AKA Swagourne!**

**Reviews always make me happy! xx**

**Elstro x**


End file.
